One of the Worst
by apikachua
Summary: Corol was a laughing stock of Inkopolis, the worst player in inkling history. Until one day, Inkopolis was attacked by a group of Octolings, and he is captured and held for ransom.
1. Intro

Turf wars, one of the fun competitive games of the Inkling world. Inklings have been inking for years upon years. For fun, for glory... or at least that is the way it used to be. It's just not for fun anymore. We have been using these games as a way our people make decisions. It has been so important that people started stressing on their kids to be the best of the best. As a result, Inklings whom can't make it those standards are just not as important. However, when you fail on live national television, you are the worst of the worst. You are laughed at, shopkeepers in the plaza kick you out, your best friend is nowhere to be found, and finally disowned by your own family. Yes, I was that Inkling... My name's Corol.

It truly is unfair, but this is what it is. And maybe it's better this way. I have been staying with a kind elderly inkling I call her Nana. She was the only one to have the means and courage to take in someone like me. She runs a small store in the residential marketplace, for inklings that are too lazy to go into the city. I have live with her for two years since I was trash to other inklings. I found other things to do while I stayed away from school, Inkopolis, turf wars, and those other games. I would always go out beyond the city limits. There was a forest, so quiet so calm. Nobody really passes here often, because it has some anti-octarians traps and other ancient war things here. I mapped and researched all them since I had a lot of free time. I made a tree house all by myself there, I thought I would have to live here all by myself. Still, I wouldn't mind reading all the books in the world here.

Even though, she disappeared until the Great Zap fish reappeared, Cuddlefish still was my fashion-obsessed best friend. She was one of the best turf war players out there. But there is a catch... NEVER make her angry... innocent inklings will be splatted. Yes, there were incidents. If you do make her mad, quickly give her nice clothes. She doesn't hang out with me much since she has school, and turf wars to deal with. She has been trying to get me to go back to school, but I always run away from that issue, sometimes even literally. Running away from everything is just so much easier, that is what I had originally thought...

-Author's Note-

Hi, there this is my second fanfic. Hope it isn't too bad. I might try to write some more of it, but I don't really have a really set time for updating, so it can be slow. But the more people ask for it, I may try harder to update faster. If there is any mistakes spelling or grammar let me know, please be nice about it though. I have feelings too. This story I have researched and looked up certain things I will explain in these notes. for example:

"Speaking"

" _thinking_ "

well enjoy the story anyways and thanks for reading!


	2. But I Don't Wanna Go to School

"Corol?" Nana knocked on my door.

"Yes, Nana?" I opened the door to be greeted by a small black to blue tentacle wrapped up in a bun.

"I have been speaking with Cuddlefish, dear"

" _Not this again_ " I walked to my bed slumped onto it.

"Corol, I think it is time for you to go back to school, dear." She brought a book from behind her, " Look, I got you a new book for the first day of school."

"Nana, can I just work at the store with you? Please? " I pleaded, "I'll work extra extra hard! I 'll-"

"Corol, I'm very old dear... I can't teach you everything. Books can only teach you so much. I can't be with you forever, dear." She walked over and sat on my bed. "Won't you try for me, dear?"

I curled up into a ball, and she patted me on the back. I just couldn't tell her "no", but at the same time to put myself into the same situation two years ago isn't very pleasant either. My tears began pouring down my cheeks. It still hurts even after all this time. I couldn't bring myself to let it go.

"Corol..." she sighed then hugged my head, "okay, how about you try going? And if it is truly horrible you can come work at the shop? I just worry about your future. Please try for me, okay?"

"...Promise?" I hugged her back.

"Yes, I promise." She hopped off my bed, "come along, dear! I've made pudding!"

I smiled as I watched her shuffled out to the kitchen. If it makes her happy then I can surely take a couple of days of misery. It's the least I can do for her. I followed her and sat at the kitchen counter. She set a plate with blue jello-like cube in front of me.

"Ehhh... Nana, this isn't pudding..." I poked at it with my spoon as it jiggled around.

"Oh, it's a new recipe! It is for sure to boost your ink capacity for sure!" her eyes sparkled as she eagerly watched me, "go on! You' re a growing boy, Corol!"

"Okay..." I took a spoonful into my mouth. It was really good. It melted into pudding in my mouth. It was my favorite flavor, blue raspberry.

"Welll?"

"It's really good!"

"Of course! Nana's still got it! Oh, I just remembered Cuddlefish said something about walking you to school"

I stared at her for a second until I heard Cuddlefish.

"CCCOOORRROOOLLLL!" She called out and I flinched.

"Well, I better get the door for her" Nana went over to the door.

I quickly sprayed ink everywhere and changed into a squid to hide.

"Corol, you can hide, but you can't run from me!" Cuddlefish quickly shot her light cyan ink around me, and grabbed me my tentacle. " Gotcha! Corol you're not getting away from me that easily"

" That was unfair and you know it, Cuddlefish!" I growled as I tried to wiggle free.

" You' re just angry that you weren't able to get away!" she stuck out her tongue. I took that opportunity to squirt ink at her.

"UGH! MY CLOTHES!" She dropped me and I ran away as fast as I could. The atmosphere suddenly felt dangerous, but everyone knows to never mess with Cuddlefish especially her outfits.

"COOOORRROOOOLLLLL!" She roared as she splatted others in her way.

I quickly made my way to the local market and hand my money to the shopkeeper.

"Please, give me something, ANYTHING!" I cried.

"Cuddlefish's angry again, isn't she?" The shopkeeper looked at me with such uncaring eyes, " yup, I've got just the thing"

She nonchalantly walked into the back. I watched as Cuddlefish got closer and more of those unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Here," She handed me some pair of glasses. I held the glasses as I braced myself for Cuddlefish. My knees shook and my heart raced. Cuddlefish stopped right in front of me.

" Is this for me?" She asked as she put them on and looked into the mirror, "they're perfect! I'm never gonna take them off! Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU! I love 'em! You're the bestest BFF ever! "

Cuddlefish twirled around for a while as I fell on to my butt sighing a sigh of relief. I smiled at her. It has been a while since I saw her so happy with a new clothing item. It's funny though, She is one of the best turf war and ranking player, and I am a friend to her. Others usually would want nothing to do with me. Then again, we have been friends since we were hatchlings. She has always been a fashion queen, and well, a bit bossy. She then pulled me up by the wrist and we walked toward the school together. She mainly dragged me by my wrist.

"Sooo, it's been a while hasn't it?" she started, "I mean, since we could walk to school like this... So why don't you wanna come to school anymore?"

"I just, hate it. I can't be anywhere without someone making fun of me, or be picked on" I sighed, " I thought it was obvious, Cuddlefish"

"Well, you always had the highest grades. That has to count for something, right?"

"But, what does the highest grades do if people still hate you anyways? It still haunts me even if it was two years ago. I am the most pathetic Inkling who ever lived. "

"Who cares what they think? Why listen to them, what do they know?" she stopped and placed my hand on my chest, "I know you can get through any obstacle if you never give up! Everything you need is right here!"

I looked at her then at our entwined hands. She glanced at our hands then looked away.

"C-come on, we gonna be late" She pulled me, and I quietly followed her all the way to school. We didn't make much eye contact with each other after that.

-Author's Notes-

Ok there is a lot of talking here. So how is it so far? Is there anything that needs explaining? Although, I can't answer if it has something to with the later chapters. Funny though, my school starts up soon too. This may delay some of the chapters. Please understand.

Oh! by the way Corol and Cuddlefish are actually real players! Its mine and my cousin's Inkling's friend us if you wanna. Cuddlefish is not the right spelling for Cuttlefish the animal. (My cousin is bothered by this)


	3. Why?

Finally, we had arrived at school. It hasn't change very much. There was still the fountain in the front. Of course, there was still the feeling of people staring at me. It wasn't long before the first "welcoming committee" decided to approach me. I took a step back as he walked up with his friends.

"Well, look what we have here?" a mocking voice greeted us, "Cuddlefish, why did you bring him here? You should know better that trash belongs in the trash can."

"Ceth, back off!" Cuddlefish's grip grew tighter, "he has every right to be here."

"You have got to be kidding!" he laughed and his friends laughter followed, "Him?! HA! Maybe someone who won't trash our school's reputation."

"How can you say that?!" Cuddlefish growled, "You're his brother!"

"PLEASE! Brothers with him?! I don't have a brother," he snapped, "especially not with useless trash! Dad threw you away! You are not my brother!"

I gritted my teeth and lowered my head. Tears began flowing down my cheeks. My heart shattered and despair gripped me. Cuddlefish grabbed him by the collar. Other inklings gathered to see the commotion.

"You take that back! RIGHT NOW!" She roared.

"You wanna fight Cuddlefish? Well, let's see who would take your side"

I glanced around hoping for someone to step up, to help me. But everyone continued to go about their day, or just avoided looking at me.

"Cuddlefish... that's enough..." I fell on to my knees, "he's right... I am not wanted by anyone because I'm useless"

"Corol..." She was at a loss for words.

"But if I was such a hinderer why didn't you just get rid of me?! I am slowing you all down aren't I?! My life has no meaning to any of you, to any of you!" I stood up, "Should I do it so you guys don't have to get your tentacles dirty?!

"Corol!" Cuddlefish grabbed my shoulders. I swatted her hands away.

"Cuddlefish, you are the best player in turf war and in rank battles! Why do you waste time with something like me, huh?! I'm stopping you from being the best! I'm just slowing you down aren't I?!

She slapped me across my face. It pushed me on to ground. I was stunned for a bit then I took off running. Tears ran down with each and every step. I ran pass the residential area till trees surrounded me. I was beyond the city limits. I ran to my spot beneath my tree house. There was a hole dug for my spot. My father handed me a shovel after he threw me out. He told me to dig myself a grave because nobody would bury me. I would be alone. There isn't anyone who needed me here.

For a while I cried to myself alone. Suddenly, there was someone singing. They sounded sad and very tired. I wiped my tears and cautiously walked towards the voice.

"of... blue... skies... ah.. place... I-I pro..mise.. to.. take you.. one day..." the voice was raspy. It was quiet at first, but I got closer the song got louder. I found an octling trapped in one of the ancient capture traps. The trap was cutting into her leg. The trap was designed to prevent the captured from escaping and usually left the victim dried out. She was wearing sporty outfit with metal bracelets and knee guards. Her headphones were next to her body. She was drying up and dying slowly. She noticed me, and then she looked up at me growling as she tried buff an attack.

"Do... your... worst... Inkling..." She fell on to her side, "I... am... not... afraid..."

I was about to run away, but something in me stopped me from moving anywhere. I just couldn't turn me back on her. She was like me, alone with nobody to help her.

" _You're... going to die here if I leave, all alone_ "

I looked at her then I ran over to my tree house and climbed up I found some water bottles. I carefully made my way back to her. She growled at me as I lifted her up so that she was resting on my arm. She didn't have enough energy to fight me.

"Look water, it will make you feel better. Drink it okay?" I opened the bottle and placed the opening to her lips and she glared at me, " look."

I drank a bit of the water. She still glared at me with hateful eyes, but she at least drank it. I placed her down, that she is resting her back on a near by tree.

"Wait here, okay?" I ran back to my tree house. I looked for my screwdriver and some snacks for her to eat. I found a small piece of bread for her, some other tools, and a first aid kit. I found her quietly staring at me her expression still hasn't change. I knelt down beside the trap. When I touch her leg, she yipped and grabbed on to my arm.

"You are gonna bleed to death if I don't get you out!" I used my screwdriver to take out the blade, impaling her leg, from the trap. Sadly the blade was jagged, so there was not way pulling it out without hurting it. She bit into my arm as I slowing started removing it. At first, it didn't hurt, but the more pain the harder the bite. She began to draw blood. Finally, after a while I was able to remove the blade from her leg. She looked at the blade and released my arm; steady stream of blue ran down her cheek. I looked at my bleeding bicep and flinched when I touched it. I opened up the med kit and found it to be empty. I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it tightly around her wound.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything, but this would help it stop bleeding" I rested beside her I started to get light headed, " Here I got some food for you, it's not much but it should help you get by for now."

I handed her the piece of bread, but she moved it away. She grabbed my arm and touched her bite wound. I yipped as blood continued to pour out.

" That hurts!" I gritted my teeth. She stared at me puzzled. She released me and took the bread. My vision blurred for a bit. She sat down next to me again and she took a bite.

"Why did you save me?" She asked without looking at me. I wanted to answer, but I didn't know the answer myself. My vision completely blurred out and fades to black as I felt myself fall over on the floor.

"Why?" was that last thing I heard.

-author's note-

So another chapter down. Gonna get as many chapters down, before school starts up on monday (Aug 24 2015 for my reference). So about water and Inklings. I know that water is considered as a hazard to inklings and probably the octarians. But I am going to say that they can interact with water. Drink, play, and bath with water. But they can't swim in deep water and/ or in large volume of water, because they will drown/ splat. They won't dissolve or get hurt when it rains, they will just be wet. Yes, their blood is the same color as their respective ink color.

For people who are thinking this. No, this is in no way associated with my personal life. I am NOT suicidal, I am pretty happy normal person. I love my dad. Just wanna put that out there.

So how am I doing so far? Should I explain anything? Let me know if I do, thanks for reading!


	4. The Octoling Sisters

I am an octoling why would an inkling save someone like me? I was sent by my sisters to scout out the area around their city to exploit their weakness. I was an enemy why?!

" Why?! Answer me! Hey!" I tried to get that inkling to answer, but he wouldn't wake up. There was so much blood coming from his arm. He had no bones to stop my fangs from cutting into his arm. Was he dying, because of me? He was still breathing. I desperately shook him.

"Hey! Wake up right now! Wake up!" I shook and shook him.

" _What was I doing? He's the enemy... Isn't he? Just leave! If he dies there will be one less of them! But ..."_

A suddenly sound snapped me back to reality. There was someone around here.

"Coooorrrroooollll!" the voice called out. "Corol, answer me please!"

I began frantically limping away, my guilt stopped me in my tracks. I looked back at him and went back to him. I found that empty box of his and threw it towards the direction of the voice. I quickly limped towards a tree further away and climbed it. I watched a light greenish-blue inkling ran over to that blue Inkling's body. She shook him and then listened for a heartbeat. She then used something like a phone to call for help. I was now satisfied for some reason. Was I actually happy to have saved him. No, couldn't be. It was just a favor. I carefully made my way towards the area I came from.

Soon I got to a clearing. I pushed a button on my metal wristbands to release a small flare bomb. I then kicked it into the air as high I could manage in my current condition. The flare lit up in the sky and disappears into smoke. After a while a flying saucer hovered above me. I then super jumped into the top of it to enter the large hovering vehicle.

"Tillie!" A small octoling with a clam shaped hat covering her head and eyes, ran over towards me. She hugged my legs and began to cry, "You never reported back, so I thought I wouldn't see you ever again!"

"Connie, I am here now," I put my arms around her head, "I- I am s-so sorry"

"Till, you need to have a check up now! Come on, I'll fix you right up!" Connie ran off. I yelped as someone grabbed me from behind and carried me bridal style.

"Till," An older octoling wearing a square shaped mask greeted me, "you're late"

"Aria!" I looked up at her as she carried me to the hospital wing, "I-"

"Save it. Just as long as you are safe, that's all that matters. Everyone was worried about you."

She was one of the oldest among us. She was always very blunt and direct. Yet, for some reason she always wears a mask, a black cloak, and black clothing. She seems to rarely show any emotions, but that has never stopped her from showing how much she cared for us.

She carried me to a bed and laid me down there. Connie walked over to the bed with her medical equipment. It's funny, she is the youngest and yet she has knowledge about medicine and medical practices. She is also our lead inventor. She is currently trying to invent a way to multiply some of the energy that, we obtained from the zapfishes and the great zapfish two years ago from our father. No luck so far. She usually works so hard on this project. Sometimes, we catch her not eating or sleeping. She has struggled so hard, because many of our people need energy to live.

Some of our people are part machine, or rely on machine to make their body function correctly. The energy we got from father's plan was not nearly enough to last generations, at best it will only last a year. So many have died off already from not having the necessary energy, even before our father's plan. Our father had to ask many volunteers to be soldiers in his plan. He told us to stay behind and watch over what is left of our kingdom.

If anything happens to him, we will be the ones to lead those who are still alive. We had to stay alive for our people's sake. That is why, we need to succeed, we need to fight for our right to live, and we need to go take hold of our futures. That's what father would have wanted for us.

"Hey, are you listening?" Connie pouted.

"Eh?" I looked up at her. She was pouting at the others who came into the room.

"Aw, come on Connie. We just wanna see Till!" Jet ran over. She had a kelp bikini top and skirt. She always carried an inner tube. She is pretty playful and bossy at times.

"Chill, just we wanna make sure she's really ok," Wave patted Connie's head. She had a wet suit and a shark tooth necklace. She carried a Shark shaped surfboard. She is rather laid back, and hard to angry.

"What do you guy think I was doing?!" Connie crossed her arms, "I'll have you know this is an infirmary!"

"I'm sorry, Connie. They insisted." Chomp walked up to her. She had a shark hoodie with jeans. She is the other oldest in our group. She is reserved and pretty quiet, but if you get her angry she gets scary.

"Fine, just stay out of the way okay?" Connie took out a metal rod from her bag. She connected to the computer using a long and thin wire. The stick lit up as she held it above me. She then moved the stick from my head to my toes. The computer had my silhouette, my vitals, and a health report. The computer highlighted my leg where the trap cut through.

"Actually, I was wondering about that." Connie looked at me.

"Well, I was hurt in that trap for a while" I replied.

"No, it is wrapped up with a piece of cloth, pretty amateurishly too." She took it off and properly bandaged it.

"Well," I stopped, I can't tell them about him, "I had to do something"

"I guess... Well whatever, you are very unhealthy. You need be on an IV to regain some of the nutrients and water you have lost. This will kinda hurt"

"Ow!" I yelped as she inserted the needle.

"Okay, so now you need to rest."

"Till, we will be going on the offensive" Aria suddenly stated.

"Wait, what?" I sat up as Connie tried to push me back into the bed.

"Yeah, we had to assembly up a few more people to form attack." Jet added "We are totally gonna get them for this and for Daddy!"

"Connie, helped us with a device that will stop the barrier from activating" Chomp replied, " that way our troop will be able to go into the city."

"But what about agent 3?"

"Easy, Chomp and Jet will follow behind the first wave" Wave grinned, "I'll be leading the Second wave with Aria. If there is any problems we'll deal with it"

"Are we just attacking for no reason?"

"Of course not! We are gonna take the great zapfish" Jet responded.

"Didn't we already try that?"

"Well, what other choices do we have? We need the energy," Chomp pointed out.

I couldn't argue that fact. I didn't really know why I was asking those questions anyways. It seems so stupid, but maybe he made me actually think about inklings.

"Okay so what do I do?" I asked.

"No! You're staying here!" Connie declared, "You're still healing. I won't let you go anywhere!"

"Actually, she's got a point" Aria agreed, "you'll only be slowing us down"

"I see..." I slouched and fell back onto my pillow. I felt heavy and so tired.

"Connie did you give her knock out meds again?" Chomp looked at Connie.

"Maybe... she needed to rest... You guys weren't helping!" Connie's voice muffled as I fought to stay awake.

"The attack is in two days..." Everything turned to quiet black as I fell into a deep sleep.

-Author's Notes-

Hey guys another chapter wooo! So somethings about the Octarian forces. I gonna assume that they are all female except for DJ Octavio, and their population is getting smaller.

This kinda took a while, only because I had drawn out the sisters and wanted to post it up at the same time along side this chapter. Oh well, picture's not colored yet, so I'll post it later with a link to it.

Anyways, please tell me what you think, or if I need to clarify anything. Thanks again!


	5. Love?

It felt really warm. There was a slight breeze. I wasn't sure if I had died. I slowly opened my eyes. The light was pretty intense so it forced me to shut them again.

"Corol!" As my eyes adjusted Nana hugged me, "Are you okay? How do you feel, dear?"

"Where am I?" I asked instinctively. I glanced around to see Nana, Cuddlefish, and a couple of other inklings.

"You're in the hospital," a nurse inkling walked up to me and Nana, "you seemed to have bitten yourself pretty hard, and cut through a few veins. If your friend hadn't found you in an hour you would have bleed to death."

"Sadly, you didn't and drag me into your problems yet again" a cold and angry voice spoke up from the back of the room. It was my father, I didn't know how to whether or not to feel happy or depressed about him being here. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, they painfully stay in my throat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it had to come to this, father" Ceth glared at me, "I just wanted to put him in his place."

"You should have just died long ago," my father growled at me, "what more do you want from us? You already killed your mother."

"I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!" I cried out, " If I knew I would have killed her... then... I would have-"

"The fault was not his!" Nana stood up, "He was made from you and Stella. You'll be stupid to not notice it! Blaming him for YOUR doing, you are really a stupid mutha inker!"

"Lady-" Nana shot a glare that shut Ceth up completely.

"You two are the most horrible mutha inkers I have ever met. What gives you the right to take away Corol's life?! "

"Perhaps I may not have the right, but I never said I would take his life away. His life is his own decision to make. If he chooses to end it, that is just easier for him"

"I-I won't die..." I finally looked up at my dad, "the only way I will happily die is when you show me your love."

"Then I hope you die a miserable death," My dad turned around and left with Ceth following closely behind him.

I glared at the door, sighing. I rested my back against the pillows behind me. Nana patted me on my head.

"Don't let him get to you, Corol," Nana hugged me, " You are a better squid than he will ever be."

I glanced over at Cuddlefish, whom was glaring at me with tears running down her face. She walked over and sat down in chair next to the bed. We sat in silence for a while. I just couldn't think of what to say how sorry I was. I kept looking down to avoid looking at her piercing glare. She suddenly broke the silence.

"Clothes."

"Huh?" I looked up and she looked away. I was confused.

"I want new clothes or else I won't forgive you" she crossed her arms.

"New Clothes, fine? Ok, I'll go shopping with you and I'll buy you whatever you want. Is that okay then?" I smiled sheepishly. This was so typical for her. She is totally a fashion queen.

"Yes! I forgive you then Corol," she stood up and twirled around for a bit.

A knock at the door stops her. And two famous inklings entered into the room. I already became annoyed. I don't really like those two, because they kinda really helped broadcast and poke fun at me at that event.

"What do you guys want?" I gumbled.

"Yikes, what's with the tude?" The black to pink inkling, Callie, looked back at the white to green inkling, Marie.

"Oh, its has nothing to do with two years ago, where you two just trashed me on a worldwide broadcast." I rolled my eyes, "TOTALLY can't be that, now"

"Yeesh, holding a grudge much?"

"Look, what do you want?"

"We're just here to ask about today" Marie crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I don't have to tell you two anything" I pointed out, "Bye."

"Oh come on, we're here from your side of the story, after we'll leave. I promise."

"I said no"

"He doesn't need to tell no idols anything if he doesn't want to" Nana stood in front of them, "Get lost, you rotten fat lazy squids!"

"F-fat?!" Callie and Marie looked at each other with such a shocked looked on their face.

"Ya gonna making this difficult, huh?" Nana suddenly pulled out her charger, "You wanna leave now?"

"You're insane!" Marie grabbed her cousin's arm and they dashed out the door.

Cuddlefish smiled to herself, she proudly caught the two idols being called fat on her phone. I was still kinda scared from Nana's sudden change. She looked back at me, and I flinched.

"Corol, you look pale are you alright dear?" Nana asked me.

"W-wha, n-n-no I'm f-fine.." I stuttered as she walked closer and grabbed one of my tentacles.

"Hmm... you are still pretty dehydrated, seeing as your sheen hasn't really come back yet, and you are still kinda cold. Here, I know what can help" Nana brought out a plate, of the Jello, pudding stuff.

"Oh, this is from the morning, right?"

"Corol, you were passed out since yesterday" Nana replied, "Hush, now. Here."

She handed me the plate. I didn't notice how hungry I had been until I saw the plate. I always did have a weak spot for sweets. I started devoured them, but Nana seemed very happy when I did.

"Geez, don't swallow the plate Corol..." Cuddlefish teased, "Otherwise, we'll have to stay here longer."

"About that when can I leave?" I asked the nurse who quietly sat through the whole event.

"Oh yes, you may leave after you are fully hydrated again. So maybe in an hour or two" the nurse was about to walk out, "So, please take it easy until then, okay?"

"Huh, okay I guess." I looked at the IV in my arm and my wrapped wound. I suddenly remembered about that octoling.

 _"_ _I wonder if she is okay..."_

"Corol! Earth to Corol!" Cuddlefish pointed at my side causing me to jolt and yipped.

"What?" I rubbed my side, "I hate when you do that..."

"I said we're gonna go shopping, so I'll be back when you are released from the hospital okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Later!"

I waved bye to her and Nana. I slumped onto the bed, and looked at the ceiling. I thought about that Octoling for a while.

 _"_ _Was it okay to not tell anyone about what had happen? I mean everyone assumes I tried to kill myself. Honestly, even though I said I would have, I can't. I haven't got the heart to... It would crush Nana and Cuddlefish. I just can't do that to them. I just have to take on the world for their sake."_

After a while I dozed off and was asleep until the nurse woke me up. She removed the IV and wrapped it up. She then led me over to the waiting room where Cuddlefish was waiting. Cuddlefish grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. She was humming happily as she dragged me towards Arowana Mall. Just as soon as we got there, she instantly darted to the Clothes stores. I had a hard time keeping up with her, since she made me carry her bags. At the end of the day, we went to her apartment dorm; she demanded my opinion on her clothes.

"What cha think?" She turned around in front of me wearing red jacket, and bright red shoes.

"It's... good?" I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't know how to be "fresh" like her.

"... Come on, you're not even trying," She pouted, "well that's all of them"

We looked back at the other outfit sets she picked out. My allowances and my savings nearly gone. I checked the time on my phone and realized I should probably leave.

"Hey, I gotta go" I stood up, " It's kinda late.

"Wait! Here." She handed me a bag, " wear these instead of whatever you wear now"

"But there isn't anything wrong with my clothes" I looked at my jacket and shoes. "They're pretty comfortable."

"But they're SO un fresh... Wears these or else"

"Geez, you just couldn't help yourself could you?" I took the bag and she pushed me into the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes into the navy striped LS and the blueberry casuals. When I walked out, Cuddlefish walked around me and hugged me.

"Ooo, they look great! I thought it would be good on you!" Cuddlefish beamed as she proceed to crushing my torso.

"You're hurting me, let go! Please!" I gasped as I tried to get out of her crushing bear hug.

"I got you another jacket, since you like to hide. Did you see it?" She finally released me.

"Yeah, I saw it, the school jersey, right? But why's everything blue?"

"Well, duh your ink is blue isn't it? It's not that complicated."

"Of course, that's your reason..." I sighed and started to walk out of the dorm, "I'll wear it and show you tomorrow okay?"

"Well, okay. I'll see you later then!" She walked me out and I made my way to Nana's house. You know Inkopolis is very pretty at night. It's the only time of day where I can walk around without other inklings staring holes at the back of my head. The lights are not too bright, and there is just enough darkness to be calm and relaxing. There is always the smell of late night dinners being cooked. Sometimes, even a small clamors can be from everyone at the table, laughing, telling stories, you know family stuff.

Stuff maybe, I wished I had experienced. It's like I said before, I'm kinda an outcast, all I can do is wish, and imagine that, that was me. Doing the things normal inklings could do without being looked down upon. Sometimes, I feel that they take it for granted all the normal things an inkling should have. They will never understand.

I continued on my way, the moon was smiling as it was surrounded with the stars that twinkled from afar. It was quiet for a while, but it was soon interrupted by footsteps behind me. Before, I could turn around they covered my mouth and held me from the back.

"Gotcha!" the voice cheered as I struggled to break free, "come on, and stop struggling. We're not here to hurt you."

I bit down into the tentacle covering my mouth. The inkling released me as she whimpered and caressed her long tentacle.

"See, Callie, he bits" Marie sighed.

"What the heck?" I growled, "you two again?"

"Look, we're just here for information okay? It has to do with the area where you were found. Was there anything or anyone strange out there?"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

 _"_ _that octoling?"_

"It seems that there was a sighting of a UFO in the distance after you were found."

"... no, nothing" I lied, "is that all? Nana's gonna get worried about me"

"You're sure nothing happen at all?

"Yes! Now, leave me alone!"

"Wait! One more question..." Callie twiddled her thumbs, "um, are we... really fat...?"

"err..." I snickered, " you're, heh, asking, heheh, me?"

"what's so funny?!"

"heh, heh, you're unsecure aren't you? heh,heh"

"Shut up and answer it!"

"Nana didn't really mean it. She really does love you two. She watches you guys all the time. She only acted that way because of me, probably."

"Probably? You aren't sure?" Marie seemed puzzled.

"Well, she only saved me to save your careers. I overheard her talking to herself," my ears lowered, "think about it, if I decided to end myself, imagine what others will think of Idols who led a young squid to suicide."

"We..." Callie and Marie seemed lost for words.

"I don't expect you to understand someone like me" I began walking home once again, "You who were always adored by others, can never understand someone who was loath by even his own family."

The two just stood there as I walked past them. Perhaps they got some insight on what they did to me, but I doubt anything they do can really change my life. They didn't really cause all the misery of my life. They merely just made it harder for me.

 _"_ _You said it yourselves 'I'm one of most pathetic inkling ever' two of Inkopolis' s beloved idols exact quotes. I heard it before from my dad already. To hear it from you two on live Television, is just a chain reaction waiting to happen..."_

Finally, I got home. Nana had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me. I woke her up to move her to her bed.

"Oh Corol dear... you came back... so late..." she mumbled, "ohohoh... I seemed to have fallen asleep...

"Yes, I'm sorry I got caught up with something"

"Ah, I see... Well, you're back now" she yawned as I pulled the covers over her, "Let's.. work hard tomorrow okay?"

"Yes, of course, Nana..."

"Corol?" Nana sudden spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I love you, dear."

"I- I love y-you too" I made sure I closed the door, before my tears overflowed from my eyes. I knew that we both just lied to each other. With that I flopped onto my bed with my heart heavy.

 _"_ _Tomorrow, can't be any worse right?"_

-author's note-

This ones seems a little longer than the others but Idk... Does Callie and Marie seem a little too OC? Well, anyways tell me what you think, if there is anything wrong or something you like. Anyways thanks for everyone who reviewed I couldn't reply to all of them so I'll thank you here. I'll work hard to write the chapters, but please remember I do have school so it maybe be sometimes delayed. Thanks Again for reading and your support!

-apikachua


	6. Something Worth Fighting For

So nintendosegapokefan pointed out something to me so I wanted to fix it up. A HUGE thanks to them. So it is fixed sorry for the inconvenience!

Thevoid thanks for telling about that I tweaked it a bit. Thanks again!

* * *

The world shook me awake the next morning, a loud boom soon followed as I jolted off my bed. I scrambled to my window to see that we were under attack. The town was covered in redish-purple ink. There were inklings fighting octarians outside Nana's house. I quickly ducked as an octarian trooper smashed through my window. She flew over my head. The tentacle with legs fired purple inkblots at me from her scooter. I quickly dodge into a corner of my room.

"No where to run now, squid" she gurgled as she aimed at me.

"Duck, Corol!" Nana sniped her and she blew up into a dark blue puddle, "Come on!"

She took my hand and pulled me outside. There was the smell of fresh ink and chemical smell everywhere. The Octarian forces usually infused a type of chemical into their inks take causes our bodies to slowly shutdown. If they hit us enough with it, not only does it splat our body, but it can kill our body's nerves. If that happen we will die from organ failure. They would need to drench us with it to have that effect. Otherwise, it is just painful version of our sticky inks from the opposing team.

"Nana, why isn't the barrier coming up?" I asked as Nana handed me an aerospray MG, "Doesn't it automatically deploy when enemies attacks?"

"Corol, now no time to talk about that scram to shelter." Nana sniped two octarians, "Get out of here"

"But-"

"DON'T SASS ME!"

I quickly ran towards the shelter, when Cuddlefish caught up to me. She was fighting all this time. She was practically exhausted.

"Corol! The shelter is that way!" She was catching her breath "Go quickly!"

"Agent 3!" a old inkling wearing a blue sailor's hat and ragged clothes ran over, "There you are! I didn't see this coming. There are Octarian forces everywhere!"

"Yeah? I CAN SEE THAT OLD GEEZER!" Cuddlefish yelled, " they just keep coming. Why isn't the barrier working?!"

"The octarians probably disabled it, but it has been so long since we opened it manually nobody knows where the switches are" an inkling wearing a facemask and green cap.

"Those sneaking little punks," an inkling wearing a sunglasses and a pink beanie with a yellow star on it growled.

"Nobody knows where they are?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"You're still here?! MOVE IT! It's dangerous here!" sunglasses pushed me into the shelter.

It was rather dark in there. There were a couple of town inklings, but the rest are probably fighting outside. I was worried about Nana and Cuddlefish. I wanted to help, I really did, but at the same time I didn't want to put anyone one in danger. I knew where the switches were located, since I actually read about Inkopolis in a book. I was so determined to at least tell someone where they are.

 _"This is your chance! You can be helpful and save many inklings. I can't be scared now... Maybe Father will finally be happy, maybe even proud of me... Come on, its now or never!"_

"Well, isn't this unfortunate. I have to see you again." I heard my father's voice. I didn't bother to turn around. It quickly made my heart sink, but I wasn't going to let that stop me, "What more misfortunes will you bring next?"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" I quietly asked, I felt my determination grow. Something, I have the power to change., "If it is, I'll fix it for you guys."

"You being useful? He laughed the echoes bounced off the walls. I felt everyone glazes on me. How I wanted to prove him wrong. I wasn't a joke, now I can actually be useful.

"Watch me!" I shouted as I bolted off. I saw everyone fighting and trying their best to fight off the octarian forces. I was gonna be helpful, I was gonna save everyone. No, I had to save everyone. I read books about everything about Inkopolis, since I didn't play turf war or rank battles. I wanted to be helpful someday, so I read and read, day to night. I never thought it would happen like this though.

I somehow made my way pass octarian forces. The switches were designed to look like every day common wire boxes. I shot behind some octarians, I quickly swam pass them. I got to the first box, but there was some octarians guarding it. I sent a seeker passed them, and they scrabbled away. I shoot around the area to keep them busy painting it back to purple. I quietly opened the box to find that it had been smashed in. I used my seeker to make the guard run away again and I followed my seeker close behind. I snuck over to the second location. Again, I shot behind them to draw their attention to the blue ink puddles, and quickly checked the box. It was smashed up too.

"Hey! I found one," the Tentacle with legs sang as she and her partner shot at me. I quickly ran away, they were following me. A shot lightly grazed my cheek. The ink was so painful, it felt it was burning and melting my skin. I got to an alley, I quickly shot a flower pot and hid inside of it. I could hear the rumble coming from their machines get closer and closer. They must have saw me.

"heheheh... You're finished now, squid." they were so eager to finish me off. I closed my eyes, thinking it was over. They screamed and their tiny octopi ghosts flew up into nothingness. I saw those two weird inklings from earlier. They checked the button's box.

"Fish sticks! This one's busted too!" Sunglasses slammed it shut.

"That's like the last one. The other ones we checked were smashed up too," Facemask placed her hand on her hip, "They got us good, this time around."

"Are you serious?! There has to be more!"

"I'm not sure, but I remember Gramps saying there a very old one, but it is only suppose to be used as a last resort."

Of course, that special switch, it was one of the oldest and was hidden beneath a tree's bark. Its so old, that most of the newer books, don't mention it at all. I just so happen to have a very old book about the making of Inkopolis. I knew it existed, since I went to look for it a year ago. However, going to activate it wouldn't be very easy, since it involved getting passed all the octarian forces and the incoming forces. There was also another consequence, but in my position it wouldn't mean a thing to the majority. Luckily, this area isn't too far from the switch. I waited until they moved out again and shot my way towards the switch. The Octarians were so fixed on splatting Cuddlefish and her teammates. So I watched Cuddlefish and the two weirdly familiar inklings fight. While, they are busy I could get right pass them. That was when I saw an opening. I ran as fast as I could. The two inklings noticed me.

"Hey! The INK are you doing?!" Sunglasses shouted, " Get back! It's not safe here!"

"No... He can't be doing what I thinks he's doing" Facemask gasped, " STOP!"

The two ran after me after the octarian's first wave calmed down a bit. The loud clamor from the two brought other inklings to where we were. I finally got to the switch. I gently pressed on the tree's bark, and pulled out the cover. There was a good distance between everyone and me. My hearts were racing from all the running, but also from the anxiety. I took a deep breath and let go of most of my regrets.

 _"I'm sorry, Nana and Cuddlefish. I love you, guys..."_

"STOP! IF YOU PRESS IT, YOU'LL BE LOCKED OUT TOO!" the old inkling in rags shouted.

"Yeah, I know..." I slammed my arm into it. The button activated a loud siren. A stream shot out of the middle of the city. The radius of the stream got larger and larger as it pushed out all the Octarian forces. The liquid had no effect on inklings until it becomes solid. When it becomes solid, it becomes glass like thick wall. Inkopolis was now encased in a glass like barrier. The barrier only stopped a foot away from me. I smashed the button by hitting my aerospray into it a couple of times. Both were now unuseable.

"COROL!" Cuddlefish and Nana banged their fists on the glass, "Why?"

I couldn't find any words to say to them I could only smile as tears ran down my cheeks. The other inklings started to gather in front of me. The two weird inklings put their hands on the glasses. They looked so concerned and shocked.

I knew that I wouldn't have long now, but at least I was able to show everyone that I can be useful at least one last time. I soon surrounded by octarians. They shot at me, I felt my skin burn. Suddenly they stopped as a person pushed them out of the way.

"YOU DID THIS?!" an octoling wearing a shark hoodie grabbed me by the collar. She was very angry.

"Geez, all this hard work," a girl with a funny looking inner tube crossed her arms, "ruin by some squid..."

The Shark hoodie hit me with the side of her weapon. I fell over on to my side and she then started to kick me.

"I'LL FREAKEN KILL YOU, STUPID MEDDLING SQUIIIDDD!" She roared she began kicking harder and harder.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cuddlefish roared as she pounded on the barrier.

"Hey, wait aren't these guys agents 1, 2, and 3, Chompie?" the inner tube girl asked pointing at Cuddlefish and the other two.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, JET! IT'S CHOMP!" She snapped and Jet was cowering in fear.

"You leave him alone or I'll..." Cuddlefish growled with tears in her eyes.

"You'll what?" Jet smirked, "You're trapped in your own barrier. You can't hurt us from in there."

"Maybe I should just KILL YOU now. Looking at you just makes me more steamed," Chomp grinded her boot into my chest, causing me to squirm and struggled to get away.

"Wait, what fun would that be? Let's make a long painful end!" Jet suggested.

I started to feel myself slipping from all the pain. I couldn't struggle very much anymore, my body wouldn't move anymore. I could just lie there and my arms fell on the ground. Breathing was so painful. I suddenly remembered.

"W-wait... Please..." I struggled to speak, I was begging, "Please... C-can I have... o-one last word w-with them... Please?"

"Last word? Humph, fine." Chomp lifted her boot off of me. I crawled over to the glass and Cuddlefish and Nana knelt down.

"Corol..." Nana had tears streaming down from her face, "You didn't deserve this..."

"I'm sorry... I really... had to do this..." my heart hurt when I saw how much I hurt them. I place my hand onto the glass. It was icy cold, "I wanted... to give you guys a future... Was I finally... useful? Is father... happy with... me?"

"You idiot! You're too young... to be saying stuff like that! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Cuddlefish sobbed, "It didn't have to end like this... Please, stay with us! "

"...I'm... Trying... But it hurts... So much..." I rested my head on my arm, my tears fell on to my sleeve, "I'm... not going... to last... much longer...I'm sorry...Please...don't be sad... "

"Please, try harder Corol!" Nana shouted, "Corol? Corol!"

I could no longer feel anything anymore. My hand slipped from the glass and onto the ground. I could hear Cuddlefish and Nana's voices but I could not make any sense of them. Until nothing was left, but dark silence.

-Author's Notes-

Yeah, I'm on a roll. At least, I feel that way. Another chapter, YAY! Your wish was granted one of the guest ^w^. Thank you guys so much for the support! It is really nice to have people encourages me to write more. It makes me really happy to get reviews. So same thing as last time. Tell me what you think, do I need to fix or clarify something. Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	7. This Can't Be Happening

-Author's Note-

Spoiler Alert for Agents 1 and 2

If you already know, and or don't care then, read on.

You have been warned!

* * *

The world moved in slow motion as his hand fell onto the floor. I was shaking and my tears wouldn't stop. I desperately watched him for any movement. He just lay there. His head rested on his arm, covering his nose and mouth. I frantically pounded against the thick wall. I need to know he is not dead. I need to be there, right next to him. I NEED to know he's okay.

"COROL! COROL! GET UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I desperately called out, "COROL! This is a dream right? A nightmare? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WAKE UP!"

 _"Did he... just... die? Is he DEAD?! I couldn't believe it. NO! This is fake! This is just a horrible dream! No, I refuse to accept this!"_

I clutched my head as I desperately tried to wake myself up. Agent 1 ran over to comfort me. Agent 2 knelt down, looking at his body.

"He's still breathing..." Agent 2 replied quietly.

"I guess I'm quite lucky today." Chomp just stood there with her hands in her pockets, her green uncaring eyes glaring at us, "You must really care for him, don't you Agent 3? Maybe now, you can begin to understand us. What is was like to have someone take away people you loved and care for."

She pulled out a clear liquid in a bottle from her pocket and she poured it all over Corol's body.

"What the INK are you doing to him?! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I snarled.

He changed into his squid form and she grabbed him by the tentacle. She dropped him into a large fish bowl brought by an Octobomber. She then turned back to us.

"Call it a chance to save him," she finally replied, "We want the Great Zapfish. No fish, we'll make sure to skin him alive."

A loud laughter suddenly erupted from behind us. Corol's father was just standing there, cruelly laughing at the Chomp's request.

"That's rich, but maybe you misunderstand who have taken as hostage," he cleared his throat, "I don't believe that anyone here would give up their electricity for something like him. Especially for the like of you, since you, Octopi attacked us during the Great Turf War. It's funny once you think of it. Kidnapping such useless trash and trading it for something so much more valuable, it truly is comedy gold."

"Wait, you think this is FUNNY?!" Jet was shocked, "he is dying for your sake! The INK is wrong with all of you?!"

"Nothing, you merely just got rid of some trash for us. I should actually thank you."

I looked at him dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I knew he hated Corol, but to stoop so low. I was just outraged by his statement, but at the same time I am glad Corol didn't hear this.

"You inklings are just as cold hearted as we thought..." Chomp dropped a phone on to the ground, "still, here your chance. We'll give you a week to contact us."

"HEY! WAIT JUSTA SQUIDDARN SECOND!" a voice cackled out of nowhere. There was an inkling scratching and clawing at the barrier, "THIS ISN'T OVER YET! NOT UNTIL I SAY IT IS! GET YOUR TENTACLES BACK HERE!"

Jet and the other octarians took a couple steps back. The inkling cackled again putting his face and hands on the barrier.

"KYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'MMA HUNT ALL OF YA DOWN! DEATH IS UPON YOU! SWEET SWEET DEATH!" He licked the barrier and creepily grinned at them, "hehehehe...KYAAA HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHH!

Chomp did not even reacted. She just left, Jet following closely behind. The Octarian forces all ran into the 3 large UFOs. The largest of the ships left last. Everyone stood there in silence for minutes, maybe even hours. Except for that one creepy dude who kept laughing to himself. The Barrier finally melted back into the clear liquid. I slowly got up. I quickly ran over and tried to grab the phone. Corol's father stood in my way.

"What are you doing, Cuddlefish?" He glared at me, "Are you really going to do as they say?!"

"MOVE! It doesn't concern you!" I snarled and he grabbed my arm, "Let go of me..."

"There are more important people here! Callie and Marie said it themselves, he was pathetic. What use will he be now? For sure, we're up against the Octarians and should this be war, someone like him would be a bother. Why should we care if he dies?"

"I'm sure your wife's life wouldn't have mattered then!" I exclaimed. Agents 1 and 2 glared at him, probably biting their tongues.

"...What?"

"You act like her sacrifice was a mistake! She gave birth to Corol! She laid her egg so you could live with a part of her, even if she, herself, was gone. She was stupid to believe in you!"

He was about to hit me, but Nana easily stopped his hand. She glared at him with such intimidating eyes.

"He saved our lives. You have no right to say any of that, Humbert." She released his hand, "You are less of a squid than he is."

"And what you are just going to go along with those Octopi's plan?! You're gonna give our energy to them so they can come over here and destroy us all?!"

The other inklings began to back up him up. They were scared and confused, which was understandable, since they didn't know anything about the truth of the great Zapfish's disappearance. I pulled my arm away from Humbert and grabbed the phone.

"Make all the excuses you want, Humbert. If you can't fight for what you believe then YOU are most pathetic. " Nana spat.

Humbert grabbed Nana's collar. Nana socked his face. As he staggered, she landed on her feet, and launched herself at him. She released a barrage of punches. She finished with a kick flip to the face. I stood there in amazement. Even agent 1 and 2 looked scared of Nana.

"Don't make me laugh, you are no match for me." Nana's voice didn't sound very sweet anymore. It was more cold and stern, "I'm Squidbeak Splatoon's Elite SEAL Sniper, Nautili Allon. That goes for all of you. I will shoot any of you without hesitation. Cuddlefish, let's go."

She grabbed my hand and we walked towards her house. I was actually really scared of her right now. I had never seen her like this.

"Cuddlefish? Are you okay, dear?" She asked her voice sweet and soft once again.

"N-nana, ummm... p-p-permis-sion to speak... mam?" I stammered and she giggled.

"Dear, you don't have to be so formal, what's with the sudden change?"

"That was, well, I never seen that side of you. And back there, was just SOO COOOLL! You' re from the original Squidbeak splatoon? That's amazing!"

"Ah, yes. So, you know of the old splatoon. The Captain and I go way back, but that was a long time ago" She closed her door, "Please, make yourself comfortable. We are going to rescue Corol. I may need your help for this, but this is your call, dear."

"Are you squidding me? I thought you'd never ask me! Corol is my bestest friend, I couldn't just leave him like that!" I was able to open the phone, but she stopped me. She brought out her E-liter and aimed at a poor pink squid hiding in her ink.

"ACK! Please don't SHOOT!" The squid revealed herself as Agent 1.

"Callie... I'll give you to the count to ten to leave now." Nana's stern voice returned, "10...9..."

"WAIT! PLEASE! WE wanna come help you, Please?"

"...8...7...6..."

"D-didn't you h-hear me?" Callie was actually shaking.

"...5...4...3-"

"Nautili, couldn't you give my grandchildren a chance?" Captain Cuttlefish placed his hand on her shoulder, "We just want to help. I see you could use more squids."

"You and your lackeys have no business here, Captain" she moved her shoulder away from him.

"We're not lackeys..." Agent 2, Marie, rubbed her arm.

"You act so cold towards us, but there was a time when-" Capt. Cuttlefish gently smiled.

"That was a long time ago, Captain. We promised to never speak of this again." Nana tensed up, "Please, leave. I won't put you guys in danger."

"I won't let someone so special put herself in danger!" Capt. Cuttlefish took her hand, "Please, let us help you. You can't do this alone."

"Special? Wait, is she your lover, gramps?" Callie's eyes sparkled.

"Well-" Nana shot him right in the face, before he could answer.

"You're next Callie..." Nana cocked her E-liter and Callie hid behind Marie.

"Regardless, we will go with you, whether you want us to or not" Captain shook off the ink.

" I really hate you, Captain...Fine... Do as you please." Nana sighed, "But get in my way, and you'll be sorry."

"Yes, mam!" Callie hugged Marie and cheered, "we did it!"

"Callie, let go." Marie pushed her cousin away.

"Okay, open the phone, Cuddlefish."

Suddenly that psycho Inkling, from earlier, smashed through Nana's door. He dashed over to us. Callie and Marie nearly had a heart attack.

"HIIIII! I heard ya gonna go hunting CAN I COME? HUH? HUH? CAN I? CAN I?" He still had the creepy grin from before, "Heheheh... I promise I'll be good."

Callie and Marie shuttered as he licked his fangs. He noticed them and ran right up to them.

"HIIIII THERE! WHATCHA LOOKING AT?!" he stopped for a minute, "say you look familiar? Hmmmm... Do I Know you two?"

Both of then slowly shook their head and backing away.

"KYAA HAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHH! OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE STILL KINDA CUTE THOUGH... CUTE ENOUGH TO EAT!" He appeared behind Callie and licked her cheek. Instant KO, Callie started foaming from her mouth and toppled over, "OPPSIES, SCARED HER... SO CAN I COME? PRETTY PLEASES?!"

"Cal- er agent 1 are you okay?" Marie asked picking her up.

"I guess, why not?" Nana answered smiling mischievously, " Well, come aboard."

"Kyaa hahahahah... My name is Acrlic," he quietly laughed, "The PLEASURE is all MINE..."

-Author's Notes-

EDIT: I had to edit it. A big thanks to Alewar Warinot for pointing out mistakes. I fixed them, I think anyways. If there are anymore problems let me know, thanks!

I took Darkstar248's suggestion. I hope I made it okay. Anyways, same as always. Tell me if I should improve on anything or tell me wat you think. Thanks for reading!


	8. Save Him

I woke up the next day with Connie sleeping and cuddling right next to me. I couldn't help but smile. She was still such a kid and at this age. Then again, she is like the youngest. She usually cuddles up with any of us when she got tired. It would be pretty normal to find her sleeping right next to one of us. She's been like that since our mothers died. She blames herself for going to sleep when they were in critical condition. So she comes in and sleeps next to us, to make sure we don't end up the same way. For two years she has done this, but none of us have a problem with it.

I am honestly not surprised to find her sleeping in the infirmary wing's bed with me. She hugged me tighter as I tried to sit up. I decided to give up and let her continue to sleep. It wasn't long until Aria walked into the room with Chomp.

"Oh hey guys," I smiled and realized they were holding something, "what it that? A Fish?"

"No, a squid..." Aria replied. She handed the large bowl to me. I held it and saw the cerulean blue squid at the bottom of the tank. It wasn't moving or anything. Connie woke up from me sitting up and taking the bowl.

" Is it dead?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No, but it's probably going to." Chomp shrugged and put her hands into her pocket.

"Die? Who's gonna die?" Connie grabbed the bowl and stuck her hand in it. She gently touched the squid's triangular head. She pulled out her stethoscope and placed it on the squid. She listened for a while and we stayed perfectly quiet.

"It's barely alive. Its heart beats are very slow and its body is really cold." Connie looked at Chomp, "Chompie, where did you find this Octopus?"

Everyone nearly fell over. They were so surprised she didn't know what this was or the differences.

"Errr... That's not an Octopus, Connie..." I answered, "it's a squid, or you know an inkling?"

"That's not important right now, it's gonna die, if I don't do something." Connie poured the squid into a bed. She took the scanner and quickly waved it above the squid's body. The squid's information was displayed on the screen. I noticed something funny though. It had a wound on one of the back tentacle, 3 puncture wounds. But that could be anything. The ink sac was damaged from blunt trauma, and it was internally bleeding.

"Geez, what did you do to it?" I asked Chomp.

"I might have over done it, but I guess I didn't know I was going to take a hostage" She replied honestly, " I do actually feel kinda bad for this one..."

"Why?"

"It sacrificed itself to protect the other squids and yet they didn't seem to care. I mean I gave them a chance to save it, but they just laughed at me."

"Those monsters, they would do something like that. That stupid squid was just used and trashed. It was a fool, a sad pathetic fool."

Connie grabbed a small spray filled with soapy water and cleaned the squid's body. The squid instantly changed into its humanoid form. It looked pretty bad, and something about it was off, like I had seen it at one point or another. I kept staring at its bandaged upper arm for a while and then it hit me. My eyes widen as I got up and fell up from standing up on my injured leg.

"Tillie! Are you okay?!" Connie asked running over to me. Chomp and Aria followed as well. They helped me up.

"It can't be..."I muttered as I limped closer to him. I pulled off the bandage and my bite mark was embedded in his skin.

"Tillie? Do you know it?" Connie asked me.

"I-I n-no! I just..." I sighed, "I just saw him passing by in the forest."

"Is that so? Well, okay. I'm about to prep it for surgery." Connie replied, putting a tube down his throat and an IV into his arm.

"Are you going to be able to save him?" I asked without thinking.

"Huh? Well, I'll try my best to, Tillie."

Chomp and Aria looked at each other. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He saved me. " _Why is he here? How? If his life was so bad, why would he did save me? Isn't he the enemy? Why am I so concerned with him? Is he going to make it? Come on, live you stupid squid. Come on..."_

"Till, you okay? You been staring for a while..." Chomp pointed out.

"Huh, yeah. I'm sorry I was just thinking about being stuck in that trap."

Connie returned removing her blue stained gloves, and smiled.

"The operation was a success," Connie cheered and hugged me, "it's going to be just fine."

"Good job, Doctor Connie," I patted her head. I was so relieved and I had no idea why.

 _"Thank goodness"_

"So, you keep referring to it as "he". Is it a male?" Connie asked, "How can you tell?"

"Err..." I looked away, "guys like to put up their tentacles into a ponytail?..."

"No, I mean is there a difference between females and males? Like what makes a girl a girl and a... male a male?"

"..." The room began feeling awkward.

"How's about we talk about this later okay?"

"Oh okay, then. So what are we gonna do with him?"

"He's our prisoner, he will stay in the fish tank until we get Dad back. But if they never get in contact with us then... We may just keep him as a pet..."

Chomp poured oil onto the inkling and it changed back into a squid. She placed him into the fish tank filled with invisible ink.

"You take care of him okay?" Aria patted Connie on her head.

"Okay, I will be the bestest care taker ever!" Connie beamed.

"Come, let's get some food"

"Yay! I'll bring your food later, Tillie"

"Okay, thanks" I smiled, when everyone left the room. I made my way closer to the fish tank and watched him. His mantle slowly raised and fell. I reach into the tank and took the tentacle with my bite marks. It made me smile for some reason. I hoped they never find him.

-Author's Notes-

So another chapter done. Same as always tell me what you think and if I need to fix anything.

O I finally finished my picture of the octoling sisters you can find it on my devianart page. My usernames the same. You don't have to look if you don't want to. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	9. Fight the Blame

The phone displayed an Octoling wearing a mask resembling one of the Great Octoweapon, the Octostomp. She stood in front of Chomp, Jet, and one other octoling with a shark shaped wave board.

"Hello?" I asked.

"So, it is agent 3" the mask replied, "Seeing as though you answered, you are accepting our request, are you not?"

"First, where is he?" I demanded, "Is he safe?"

"Ah, yes. Your friend was it?" the camera showed Corol resting in a fish tank in his squid form, "He hasn't woken up yet. Rest assured, he is in no danger. That is unless you don't do as we say."

"And what do you want? If it's the zap fish you're after, the town's folk will be against us too."

"Yes, that is a problem. I will be fair then just come to the point set on the map on this phone with our King unharmed, and we'll talk there."

"Hey, who ya talking to Aria?" a small octoling with a clam on her head tugged on her cloak, "Hi, Lady!"

"Connie... You can't be in the video chat..." Jet sighed.

"err... hi?" I couldn't help but smile. She was just so cute.

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Callie's eyes twinkled."

"But I wanna talk too..." she pouted, "Can I? Please, pretty please?

"Connie, we're having an important talk now," the surfer pointed out, "we'll talk later, okay?"

"But Wavie... I wanna stay too..." Connie whined.

"It's fine," Chomp calmly answered, "you can stay, but please stay quiet okay?"

"Yay!" Connie ran over and hugged Chomp. She rubbed her face on her belly. "Thank you, Chompie!"

Chomp pulled on her hoodie to hide her blushing face.

"It should take roughly 3 to 5 days to get there. Once you arrive, we'll talk face to face." Aria continued, "the phone will track your position, once you reach the spot the phone will sent a flare into the sky, and we will come out to greet you."

"Wait, how will we know that you won't try to ambush us?" Marie asked.

"Kya hahahahaha... That won't be a problem... I told you before didn't I?" Acrilic licked his fangs, "I'LL KI-"

"NO! You promised to be good remember?" Callie replied.

"Awwww, you're no FUN..." He whined, "ah, but I am a man of my words... heheheheh... as long as I get what I want..."

"That mister is scary..." Connie hugged Chomp tighter.

"You have our word that nobody will attack you. After all, that is our father you have." Aria reassured.

"Father? DJ Octavio? That means you all are-"

"Princesses, yeah if that how you wanna see us." Jet muttered.

"We're all sisters, but with different mom's!" Connie chimed in.

"WHAT?!" Captain's eyes nearly popped out of his face... well more than usual. "He sure gets around... doesn't he? Huh, Nautili?"

"What does "getting around," mean?" Connie looked at Chomp.

"..." Everyone stood there, staring at each other quietly for a bit.

"Males..." Nana slapped him.

"It's a saying for when males go and mat-" the other sisters interrupted Aria.

"ARIA!"

Aria looked at the angered sisters and just shrugged.

"Well, she asked, so I answered."

"Just make your way to the meeting point, we'll talk there. Good luck, I guess." Chomp finished and the connection cut into static. I sighed and put the phone away. Acrilic turned to Callie.

"WHY CAN'T I KILL EM?" He asked as Callie moved back with fear in her eyes.

"T-that w-w-would-d b-be WRONG t-to t-tell a-a young ch-ch-child!" Callie shouted.

"Hey, why are you shaking? SOMETHING WRONG, SUNGLASSES?" His head seemed to dislocate as he tilted it.

"AHHHHH!" She ran off.

"AW, COME ON NOW! I DON'T BITE! Much... KYA HAHAHHAHHAHHHA!" He chased after her, after he snapped his neck back in place.

"Three to five days huh?" Marie was pondering about something, "This seems kinda fishy..."

"Well, it's not like, it cannot be fishy," I replied, "I know it could be a trap for us, but at the same time I want to believe in them. I want to have some hope that Corol's okay. So for now, I want to call a truce with them."

"Food is ready, come and eat!" Nana had prepared a large table with food, "It's gonna be a long journey ahead of us and we gotta be ready."

"HOLY MACKEREL! Did you cook all this?!" Callie was drooling when she saw the food. Acrilic tackled Callie to the floor.

"You're it! Huh? Oh, food," he stood up and closely examined the fish buns, "hmmm are you, the sales lady with that one guy?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, dear." Nana answered.

"You... sold bread and desserts and stuff like that, right? Your shop is in between Violet Blvd and Indigo Ave."

"Oh, yes. I worked there with Corol. What about it, dear?"

"She just really love this bun... " He spoke really softly. For the first time, he actually seemed normal.

"What was that dear?"

"Ah, nothing, DOWN THE HATCH!" with that he started stuffing his face.

"HEY! WAIT! Don't eat all of it!" Callie also began stuffing her face. Soon, it became an eating contest between the two.

"Oh, boy..." Marie rolled her eyes and took a plate. Everyone soon started eating, it was fun and very loud. As much as I wanted to laugh with everyone, I found myself thinking about Corol. I just didn't feel right. I was just thinking about everything that can possibly go wrong.

"Cuddlefish? Cuddlefish!" Nana's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh, what?" I asked when everyone was staring at me,

"You haven't touched any of your food, dear. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I guess... I am not hungry..."

"OOO I'LL EAT IT!" Acrilic waved his arms in the air.

"NO! She needs to eat," Callie argued.

"Well, okay. BUT SHE ISN'T GOING TO EAT YOU, NOW IS SHE SUNGLASSES?!"

He began chasing her yet again. Callie was completely terrified, since this time he looked like he meant it. She ended up slipping on some mashed potatoes and fell onto the floor.

"KYAA HAHAHHAHAH! FANTASIC, NOW I DON'T NEED SAUCE!" he laughed.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HELP ME?!" Callie cried.

"Well, he doesn't hurt you and seems to love teasing you...So..." Marie grinned, "Call it pay back, for all those stupid puns."

"KYA HAHAHAHAHHAHHAH! WELL, THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" he nipped her tentacle.

"AHHH! OW! LET GO!" She cried as she turned into a squid to swim away. He took this opportunity to get her into his mouth. Marie actually freaked out this time. She started hitting Acrilic.

"LET HER GO YOU, YOU PSYCHO!" Marie screamed, "LET CALLIE GO! RIGHT NOW!"

Acrilic just calmly opened his mouth and Callie slid out. She was shaking and completely dazed. Marie ran over and picked her up.

"Callie! Callie! Are you okay?" Marie was gently shaking her.

"Marie..." Callie changed back and hugged her cousin, "I was so scared!"

"Hmm... wasn't as tasty as I thought..." Acrilic answered pondering about something.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Marie shouted at him.

"No, I am more insane than nuts. Why do you ask, squid sisters?"

"You knew? But how?"

"Earlier was just an act, and it worked you slipped up and told me your names. It's not hard to put two and two together. Eheheheh..."

"AN ACT?! You nearly ate Callie!"

"I would have just coughed her up. I'm not a cannibal. I think... KYA HAHAHAHHAHH"

I slammed my fist down. All three looked at me. I didn't know what had come over me.

"Cuddlefish?" Callie looked very concerned about me.

"Nothing, I'm sorry... I wanna be alone..." I walked outside. I sat down and suddenly I started madly sobbing. I hated myself I couldn't protect Corol. Everything would have been okay, if I was there for him two years ago. He never used it against me, but I see how hurt he was about it. I always pushed him around, was I just making things worst? Back there, to stop myself from crying in front of everyone, I just snapped. It was a way I always hid my emotion from Corol. I was just running away and covering them up. He probably felt that he couldn't trust me, or believe in me.

 _"It was my fault, all my fault. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I just let it happen. I didn't do anything about it. And now it happened again. I wasn't there for him, and he's in danger."_

"I am truly a horrible person..." I quietly wept.

"You probably right..." Acrilic came out, "What if this was all your fault? What chu gonna do about it. He's probably dying on a table, because of you. What you saw coulda been a fake, anyways."

"S-SHUT UP!" I shouted, rage was filling my heart, "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!"

"He very well could be dead. He coulda died right in front of you. KYA HAHAHAHAH! SO PATHETIC! SO SAD!"

I charged at him with my hero shot. He easily dodged me. He cackled and pulled out some sort of roller. It had barbed wire around the roller and a box on the side. When he held the handle, the barbed wire sparked. I charged at him again, he swiped the roller spraying the purple ink at me. The roller released sparks and electrified the ink. I felt the electricity burn as it raced through out my body. My scream echoed off the walls. Nana and the others came out to see what was going on. I shook off the pain, as my rage fully took hold of me. The other inklings that saw me instantly ran away into their house. My tentacles bubbled as I glared at him.

"WELL, WELL, SO THE GAME BECOMES INTERESTING! COME LET'S PLAY!" He cackled as he leaped at me. I tossed splat bombs at him, and quickly swam into my ink to dodge his attack. He swatted them away, and I charged at him, knocking him away. I proceed to open fire at him as he fell. I landed on my feet. He stood up like it was nothing shaking off my ink, laughing. I fired at him again. He dodged and backed from away from me. I pushed him further back. He was backed up into a wall, he cackled, as I got closer.

"GOTCHA!" He flicked his ink at me again.

As it sparked up, the area around me also sparked up. It felt like I was just struck by lightning. I screamed as he cackled at my pain. My rage forced me to keep pushing forward. I forced myself towards him. He swung his roller at me. It cut into my skin, and shocked me. I caught it with my hand, and glared at him. He grinned and flicked me off like ink. I flew into the street and skidded on my side. I slowly got back up to see, he was standing there with his roller about to finish me.

"STOP!" Callie and Marie, they jumped on to him, restraining him. I slowly moved forward, but Nana and Captain Cuttlefish restrained me.

"What the squid is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, at all I just wanted to see how much he means to you. As long as she fights for what she treasures, he will at least know that he is beloved. That is all that matters."

He shook the cousins off and walked towards me. He held out his hand to me. I looked at his hand and back to him.

"Hopefully, this showed you how amazing you are. I'm sorry about attacking. Ya remind me of me... I wanted to beat the regret out of me too." I finally took his hand.

"No... Thank you... it really made me see... I got to move forward... I need to see him again and I can't let the past stop me anymore..." My eyes rolled to the back of my head and fell. He caught me and the world turned to black.

-Author's Notes-

So first of all Happy Splatfest! Good luck to both teams. So what do you think? Anything I need to change or fix?

O a guest wanted to see Corol and Cuddlefish so the drawing is done. Find it on Devianart or tumblr. Want me to draw any more characters let me know. Thanks for reading!


	10. Where the Sky Meets the Sea, Lies Hope

Connie was checking up on my leg. It didn't hurt anymore, unless I put pressure on it. She scanned my body once again, and looked up at the screen.

"So, it has healed up a lot, since yesterday." She replied touching my leg, "but still no running. You can walk around now, but take it easy okay?"

I stood up, still wobbly from not standing for a while. It felt kinda funny. I shook a little as I struggled to move my leg forward. Connie took my hands as I struggled to take another step. We walked for a while, until, finally I walked by myself. It was a little bit slower than my normal pace, but I'll get use to it soon.

"Connie! Hey Connie!" Jet ran in with something behind her back.

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Jettie?" Connie asked as Jet pulled out some sort of box.

"Shhh... Don't tell Chomp... but look what I got..." She whispered.

"Is that a TV cable box?"

"Yeah, I stole it. Isn't it great?! We can totally watch cartoons now. Do you think you can put it together?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Chomp's voice came from behind Jet causing her to super jump into the ceiling.

"Oh, Chompie, and Aria too." Connie looked at the two. "Well, so much for TV..."

"Well, no we could use it, we can now see what is going on in Inkopolis." Aria suggested.

"Really?!" Jet came back down, "Can I still watch TV?"

"The news only." Chomp stated and Jet pouted.

"Well, okay just give me a second." Connie took the box, and plugged in some wires and pushed on a button. The screen appeared as the Inkling's idols, Callie and Marie reporting on the screen.

"It was very unfortunate..." Callie rubbed her arm, "A young inkling was taken during yesterday's incident."

"He saved us all..." Marie replied, "We were wrong to have said he was pathetic. If somehow you are seeing this, I am sorry."

"WAAHHHH! I'M SORRY TOO!" Callie sobbed and hugged Marie.

"Callie, Let go!" Marie sighed, "Whatever... Okay so, we have to make this right, so we have arranged a team of volunteers to go and save him."

"YEAH! GO TEAM!" Callie cheered and Marie finally pushed her off. The camera showed a crazed inkling's face.

"KYAAA HAHHAHHAHHHAHH! MY NAME'S ACRILIC, WANNA DIE?! Hehehe... KYAA HAHHAHHHAHHAHHHAHHAHHAHHA!"

I nearly had a heart attack. Connie ran to Chomp and hugged her. Aria and Chomp seemed unfazed, by this. Jet and Wave tensed up. The camera seemed to be shaking like crazy.

"ACRILIC! BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Callie put her hands on her hips.

"AWWWW... BUT I WANTED TO RIP OUT THE CAMERA SQUID'S-"

"NO!"

"Awww... you're no fun..." He moved to reveal an elderly couple, and a light green inkling with her four back tentacles tied back. She was asleep or something.

"So yeah, they will be setting out..." Marie suddenly stopped. There was a small chanting. At first it was quiet, but then it grew louder. The door busted open, and then was an angry mob that flooded the area around the studio.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Callie shouted out.

"We aren't done with this yet!" Marie stepped back.

"I think we heard enough, Squid Sisters." A voice silenced everyone, "what we want is the truth, for now. Are you going to hand over the zap fish?"

"And so what if we are Humbert? A few zap fishes would not hurt us!" The Elderly lady growled.

"There you heard it, inklings. They are giving energy to the enemy! They are going to cause another war between Octopi and Squids once again."

"Wha- NO!" Callie argued, "that's not-"

"Stay out of this! You two are supporting them aren't you?!"

"What has gotten into you?! This amount isn't enough to power any super weapon."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! THEY COULD HAVE A ENERGY MULTIPLIER THEN WHAT?"

"SHUUDDA! MAN, DID ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU, YOUR VOICE IS A TAD BIT TOO ANNOYING?!" Acrilic cleaning out his ear, "OPPSIES, GUESS I JUST DID KYAA HAHHAHAHHAHHHA!"

"WHY DO YOU GUYS WANT SOMETHING SO USELESS, SO BAD?! YOU GUYS ARE WILLING TO CAUSE WAR FOR SOMETHING SO PATHETIC!"

"Perhaps, it is pathetic. It could be the stupidest thing in the world. But if you put everything into it, it is not worthless. No matter how pathetic, no matter how stupid it seems, as long as you fight for it, it will always be worth it." He tilted his head and creepily smiled, "something you have lost sight of, yourself... KYAAA HAHHAHHAHAH! HOW SAD, WHEN IT IS YOU WHO HAS CALLED THE KETTLE BLACK!"

"YOU ARE ALL STILL DRAGGING US TO WAR AREN'T YOU?!

They all stood there glaring at Humbert. Humbert turned away with a move of his hand officers moved in towards the group.

"Get them out of my sight..." Humbert ordered.

"You may be the mayor, but you no right to do this to them!" Marie shouted.

"Yeah this is against the, the law" Callie thoughts got interrupted as Acrilic cackles bounced off the walls.

"LET'EM COME! DEATH IS AWAITING!" He licked his fangs, "WHAT DOES LAW SAY ABOUT ME MAKING SUSHI OUTTA EM?!"

"That's still illegal!"

"OH WELL! LAW HAS NO POWER OVER ME! KYAAA HAHHAHHAHHAHHAH!" He pulled out some sort of diabolical roller, grinning, "You better go ahead, I'll have some fun here and meet up with you later..."

The group ran ahead. Callie and Marie tried persuading them to not fight. The officers rushed passed them. Acrilic's roller sparked up as he swung at the officers. He took out a whole wave of them. He knocked a lot of them out of his way. Finally, he stood there his creepy grin seemed to grow. The area was covered in purple. He took the opportunity to dash and hit Callie and Marie, knocking both out. He lifted both of them, one over his shoulder, the other carried under his arm.

"I'll be taking these, you don't mind... DO YOU?" the camera shook, "Good, KYAA HAHAHAHAH!"

The signal was suddenly cut off. I stared at the screen, scared and completely lost. Wave was eating popcorn with Jet. Chomp was hugging poor Connie who got scared from Acrilic. Aria was lost in thought.

"Wave, when did you get here?" I asked when I finally noticed her.

"Oh well, I saw you guys watching TV so I came in with some popcorn." She rubbed her head.

"Hmmm, so they weren't lying about that." Aria muttered, "I guess we may want to be on guard, I believe there are going to be squids looking for us."

"But why? We didn't do anything..." Connie looked at Aria, "We don't have enough energy or octopower to fight inklings."

"Yes, but they are afraid of starting another Great Turf war. They lost a lot of squids to the Great Octoweapons."

"They are just jumping to conclusions! There is no way we can fight back, we lost the Great Octoweapons." Jet argued.

"They don't know that... do they?" I asked, "They know nothing about us, nothing about two years ago, and nothing about what is happening to us now."

Everyone stood there silently. It seemed like we have just put the final nail in our own coffins. We may have just started a war that we could not possibly win. Did we just make a huge mistake?

"Maybe they will understand if we showed them." Connie broke the silence; "They will have to help us then!"

"No, they will just kill us all. Hunt us down like they did to our mothers" Chomp's voice was cold, and filled with hate.

"Aren't there some good squids, I-I sure-"

"THERE ISN'T ANY GOOD IN ANY OF THEM!" Chomp barked, "THEY CARE FOR ONLY THEIR KIND! THERE' S NO CHANCE THEY'LL EVER UNDERSTAND US!"

"NO! THAT'S WRONG! IF HE WASN'T THERE, I WOULD HAVE DIED!" I shouted without thinking.

"You... What?" she grabbed me from my neck.

"An Inkling saved my life." I repeated, she applied some pressure on my neck making it harder to breathe, "He's ... dif-different..."

She slammed me against the wall. Jet, Wave, and Aria froze in place. I was becoming light headed as I struggled to remove her hand from my neck.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Connie tackled Chomp causing her to drop me and fall over. I gasped for air and coughed. She hugged Chomp and refused to let go, "I JUST WANTED TO BELIEVE IN SOMETHING! I NEVER WANTED FOR IT TO BE LIKE THIS! I WORKED SO HARD! I CANNOT DO IT! I CANNOT FIND A WAY, SO NO MORE HAVE TO DIE ANYMORE! I CAN'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE DEAD BODIES! I don't want to lose you guys. That's why I need to believe in something, anything... So I could have something to hold to..."

Chomp snapped out of it. She was just shocked at what Connie just said. Connie sobbed into Chomp's hoodie, burying her face into Chomp's chest. Chomp finally moved, and held her close. She began softly rocking Connie and started to sing.

"To sea, I will bring you. To sky, so blue. To the day, I promised you, to see the sea. I will be right beside you. There's no reason to cry. Please believe in my words now. Don't you cry anymore. I will be right beside you, I won't leave. I promise. I will take you there. To the sea warm and green now, as it meet the sky. As long as I am with you, I will hold you dear. Please don't cry, anymore now. I will be right here.

To sea, I will bring you. To sky, so blue. To the day, I promised you, to see the sea."

Chomp's voice was so calming and soft. Her voice could melt all of our angers away and can calm the most hyper. She could compete against Takko and Akkie, they would be on par with each other. She rarely sings in front of us, because she gets embarrassed. This is actually the first time, she sang without any hesitations.

Connie had fallen asleep in Chomp's arms. Chomp stood up and carried her to one of the infirmary's bed. She tucked Connie in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I sat against the wall, smiling. I actually think to getting choked by Chomp was totally worth this. I think that Wave, Jet, and Aria would agree, since they started to quietly applaud her. She turned bright red, and took out her twin Octoshots from her hoodie pocket. Jet and Wave ran like the wind, and Aria just walked out. Chomp stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Till. I just-"

"Don't worry about it," I looked up at her, "Just give her hope... They're gonna get away..."

With that she left, and only Jet and Wave's screams could be heard. I glanced over at the squid in the tank.

 _"_ _Could you change our minds? Could you give us a future? You saved me, but can you save us? You could be the hope we need. After all, you are different."_

-Author's Notes-

So this chapter, took me a while to make lyrics for Chomp. The melody I based it on is the Hymn to the Sea, or Titanic's main theme. So what do you think? Anything I need to fix? Any questions?

I think drew Takko and Akkie, I'll put it on devianart too, but it is already on tumblr. Acrilic is also up! Check it out if you wanna.

Oh, idk if there are 3 of guests or less. Thanks so much for your guys support! I'm glad you like it Cy! What's law ageants? I am kinda living under a rock, so I'm not familiar with a lot of stuff. Hehehe.. sorry, if it's a dumb question...


	11. Promises

I felt like I was drowning and no matter what I did I couldn't get out of the water. I opened my eyes; everything was really bright and blurry.

"Hey! Its wake!" a voice startled me. I blinked a couple of times to see two octolings right in front of me. I swam back into a wall.

"Aww, don't be scared. I'm a doctor! My name's Connie." She tried to grab me, but I swam away. She trapped me into the corner and picked me up. I struggled to get away. She started scratching the back of my left fin. I instantly become calmer, for some reason it felt so inking good. I leaned into her hand as she scratched it.

"There's that a good boy!" Connie smiled, "you were right! He really likes this!"

"You aren't going to kill me?" I asked.

"No, of course not! You're our new pet! A talking squid!" She began examining me.

"Errr... most inklings can speak... wait, you..." I looked at the other Octoling, "You! You're Aliv-"

She quickly held my beak shut.

"SHHH!"

"So Sleeping Beauty decides to wake up after all..." Chomp walked into the room with some other Octolings, "Well, your friends aren't here yet... So that makes you our prisoner..."

"And if they never come?" I asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, we can always eat you..." Jet replied, "I hear Squids are actually tasty..."

"That's not funny!" Connie hugged me, "He's our pet! We don't eat pets!"

"Aww, not even if we cut off his tentacle?" Jet licked her lips. I started to shake, as she got closer.

"Relax, squid, we are ladies of our words. We said we wouldn't harm you so we won't." The Octoling in the mask replied, "Still you will be staying here in a cell."

"Ummm, actually I wanted to know something... What's your deal?" Chomp asked playing with her tentacle, "Why doesn't-"

"Anyone care that about a inkling getting taken?" I finished her sentence, kinda knew this was coming, "Well, honestly I guess, you chose me out of all the others."

"You?"

"I am called one of most pathetic Inkling who has ever lived. I can't play turf war or rank battles. I can only brought others despair and misfortunes. Everyone tells me this, everyday, whenever possible. I am not welcomed into the city. Even my family hates me..."

"Wait, that's not possible..." Connie replied, "Families' love each other no matter what... isn't that right, Aria?"

Aria stayed quiet. As all the Octolings looked at each other.

"You are lucky... If your family has taught you that, then I guess I have no family. I only have Nana and Cuddlefish. We aren't family though. Nana takes good care of me, but only so Callie and Marie's careers don't get ruined. Cuddlefish sometimes can't be there for me. I have live without knowing what "family love" is, but I guess that is not really an issue. I gotten this far..."

"Then why?" Chomp crossed her arms, " You could have easily let us destroy everything, and go along with our plans. Why did you save them if they brought so much pain to you?"

"Yes, why did I? I am not sure myself. All I can tell you is I made a promise, a long time, and I plan to keep that promise."

"A promise? Huh, you sure are weird, squid." The surfer rubbed her head.

"OH!" Connie suddenly exclaimed, "Tillie you promised to tell me what was the differences between males and females."

"eh?" I stared at Connie blankly, "but aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you know?"

"Well, the octarian race are mainly all female, there was only one male our father. I have never had to check him. He said it would be weird... So are you gonna tell me, now?"

All of the Octoling except for Aria looked awkwardly at each other.

"Males have shorter tentacles, thicker eyebrows, and a different reproductive organ..." Aria bluntly answered, "I believe their squid or octopus forms are slightly smaller than the female's."

"ARIAA!" the others cried and she tilted her head.

"A different reproductive organ, huh?" her eyes twinkled with curiosity, "Hey, Squiddie, you are a male right? Can I see it?"

"WHAT NO!" I turned red, as I tried to escape her, "I-I CAN'T!"

"Oh, because you're in squid form? Here, I'll fix that!" She placed me down and quickly threw soapy water at me. I instantly changed back.

"Wha- HOW?"

"Nevermind that, Show me! It's for science! Please, Squiddie!"

"NO!" I ran around the room and she chased after me.

"COME ON SQUIDDIE! IT'S FOR SCIENCE!"

"What are you trying to do to our baby sister!?" Tillie glared at Aria, "She's too young for this!"

"Well, she asked and I answered. She was bound to learn about this sooner or later..."

"GOTCHA!" She jumped on to my back, "Aria, where is it supposed to be?"

"Same location as the female's"

"ARIIIAAAA!" They scrambled to Connie and separated us.

They dragged me into a room and threw me in. The whole room was cover with glass. One of the walls showed the other room, where they could watch me. There was a small bed, a table, and a door, probably to the bathroom. I sat there in relief as Connie whined on the other side of the glass.

"That's not fair..." Connie complained, "This was for science and medical purposes..."

"Connie, you are too young for stuff like that!" Chomp rubbed her temples.

"But SCIENCE..."

"You're not old enough..."

"But I'm a doctor... what if he broke it? How will I fix it?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just chop it off!" Jet smirked at me.

I gulped and backed up into the bed. She held a very sharp knife, and got closer. I jumped under the bed shaking. Tillie sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Look, you will have to wait until your older, okay? All of us are female anyways, so we don't need to worry about it." She suggested.

"It shouldn't break anyways... I mean it not like they have bones anyways..." Wavie replied.

"But I know what they are used for... I just have no idea what it looks like... You guys drew all over my medical books about it..." Connie puffed up her cheeks, "But fine, have it your way."

"Hey, let's drown him!" Jet pushed on a button and water started to fill my room. I started to freak out and tried to climb on the tallest thing in the room, which happened to be the bed. When the water filled my room I changed into a squid and was totally fine.

"HAHAHA... Oh my god, you shoulda seen your face, Hahaha..."

I glared at her as I swam closer to the glass wall separating us. I head-butted the glass because I couldn't see it. Jet continued to laugh at me. Connie tapped on the glass and I swam down to her level.

"It's invisible ink mixed with distilled water, you won't drown if you turn into a squid." She explained, "Oh, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I actually am," I gurgled.

"Okay! I heard you guys are more predator-like so, here!"

She released live fishes into my room. I stared at them dumbfounded as they swam around me. I mean I like fish, but this is pushing it quite a bit.

"Go on! Go get'em!" She stared at me with such cute eyes. I couldn't tell her no. I chased after one and caught it. I held it in my mouth. The way it squirmed and swam in my mouth, made me feel sick. I just released it... I couldn't do it...

"Hey, what wrong?" Connie asked.

"I- I like fish, but I don't eat it like swimming around me. Sorry, but do you have any cooked food..."

"OH! Huh, it says here that inklings were more predatorial... I thought you guys hunted your foods. I guess that information was wrong... opps. I guess you didn't have to go out and catch all these fishes, Wavie."

"Nah, fishing's relaxing, no skin off my back... Still, surfing's much better" Wavie replied watching the fishes swim around me.

"Hey, you squid.." Till looked at me.

"I have a name, you know..." I replied, "Corol is my name."

"Yes, well Corol. Umm did you actually mean it back there?"

"Mean what?"

"You know about how other inklings, well, hate you."

"Well, I don't expect you to believe me... After all I can only image what on earth they did you guys to make you guys so angry..."

"So, you don't know what happened two years ago?"

"Two years ago, huh? Well, the Great Zapfish disappeared for awhile but then it magically came back. My whole life was pretty much in the toilet by then."

"You don't know how the Zapfish disappeared?" Chomp asked coming closer to the glass.

"No, I just saw the news about it, but nobody seemed to really worry too much about it."

"What? But why not? That fish seemed to be pretty important..." Wave suggested.

"Well, everyone was getting ready for the Inkopolis Great Ink Tournament. It was so big, because it was gonna be the first one to be broadcasted world-wide. Everyone was training, playing Turf War, and Rank Battles like no tomorrow. I guessing nobody really noticed, since a lot of the fish's energy was stored already."

"Wait, so what about you? Were you going to play too?" Connie asked.

"I-I was... I was training so hard... I even had Cuddlefish's help before she disappeared... I wanted to make him proud of me. Even a smallest smile would have been enough. I was an idiot to think it would have been easy for me..." I sunk to the floor and sat down.

"But why?"

"That night before the tournament, my father confronted me about it. He proceeded to laugh at me, and told me it was a waste of time. He broke down my spirit, but I was so determined to make him proud that I stood my ground. He got so fed up with me that he locked me into the basement. It was so cold, and I wasn't able to sleep. He released me in the morning, but I wasn't able to full heartedly fight. As a result, no matter whose side I was on, I brought them down. All of them lost because of me."

"But, that's horrible... That wasn't your fault!"

"Wasn't it? He always told me, "It's all your fault, everything..." so it must be true..." I curled up into a ball, "Soon everyone, acted like him. I was the problem, the flaw, the ugliness of Inkopolis. Nobody wanted anything to do with me. I had to learn the hard way that I was supposed to be alone. I can't rely on others; they will all just leave one day. Now, I guess probably wait for you guys to leave too, once you get what you want from me."

"But... that's..." Tillie was lost for words.

"That's true. It's sad but true." Aria replied, "You have nothing to do with our mission."

"Aria..."

"I'm sorry, Till. There isn't anything we can do for him." Chomp replied, "He will be here until we get father back, after that he will not longer be necessary."

Till bit her lip, and looked sadly at me. Everyone left the room except for Till and Connie. Connie walked up to the glass putting her hand on the glass.

"There is something, I mean to ask you..." She began, "What are you going to do after we let you go? You aren't going to... kill yourself... are you?"

"I considered it... It would be one less flaw to Inkling kind wouldn't it? Maybe everyone would be better off-"

"SHUT UP!" Till suddenly yelled at me, "Nobody would be better off! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here! You saved me even though I was the enemy! You never told me why! Why were you so sure?"

"..." I uncurled myself and looked at her, "I just couldn't let you die... I just- I don't know... that song... was a promise you needed to keep, right? I just wanted to you to keep that promise."

"You are stupid..." she leaned back on the chair.

"I said I considered it, I wasn't going to kill myself. I have a promise to keep too..."

"That still doesn't answer, my question..."

"I told you I don't know! I just, can't explain it..."

"Until you tell me... I won't leave you..."

"Huh?"

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me. That's my promise to you."

I didn't know what to say or how to react to her. She looked up and away from me. There was an awkward silence between us. Connie giggled and broke the silence.

"You guys... like each other don't you?" She asked.

"WHAT HIM?! HECK NO!" Till denied, "I would rather live with sea urchins in a tight bottle!"

"But you're both turning red! Hehehehe..."

"I barely know her!" I puffed up my body.

"Connie, we are just...uhh..."

"Friends?"

"Yes, we are just friends..."

"Sure, Sure, you guys are just, friends..." Connie giggled and ran off.

Till sped walked after her. I sat there in my room filled with invisible ink. I decided to chase after the fishes. I wasn't going to eat them, so might as well play with them.

 _"_ _So you will stay with me until I tell you something I don't know either. Is that another way of saying you will be always there for me?"_

It made me smile. I felt warm inside and I guess I am a bit embarrassed. I still had my doubts, but they can't bring me down now. I just wanted to see how it played out... Your promise...


	12. Running Start on a Long Journey

I woke up to Captain and Nana running from something. He was carrying me on his back.

"Cuddlefish, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking back at inklings chasing us.

"We can't be talk about this now, dear," Nana shot at a squid.

I jumped off of his back and stood between the mob and the captain. I took out my hero shot and charged at them. The mob moved back away from me.

"T-that's C-C-Cuddlefish!"

"She can't take us all on!"

"WANNA TRY IT?! COME AND GET IT!" I dashed at them, splatted a few as they tried to attack or defend against me. They fired at me, a few shots hit me, and they actually hurt. It was like the Octarians' ink.

"Careful, they adjusted the ink to hurt and kill us. They are serious about killing us!" the Captain replied, "Try to not get hit!"

"Understood!"

The mob fired nonstop, it was really hard to avoid fire. They would scatter when Nana or I tossed an ink bomb. What made matter worse is they just kept coming. Soon, I was getting tired. There was no end to them. That was probably because our inks wouldn't really cause any harm to any of them. If they did get splatted they just come back via Inkspot. There was just too many of them, they started to overwhelm us.

"JUMP!" we all jumped as Acrilic stuck the ink stained floor. His roller sent shock waves to all in contact with the ink. All the squids were splatted, but they were all stunned at the inkspot.

"Kya hahahaha... miss me?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDKIDS!" The captain shouted when he saw Callie and Marie knocked out.

"Shhh, you'll wake them..."

"Hey, worry about that later! We gotta run!" Nana replied.

"I GOT AN IDEA! HERE HOLD THESE!" he tossed Callie and Marie on to the captain, and ran to a nice looking car, "OOOO THIS IS A NICE ONE! Heheheh... NOT FOR LONGGG! KYA HAHAHAHHAHHHAHHA!"

He smashed his roller into the engine and rewired it to the roller. He smashed the windshield, and the driver's side window and unlocked it. He touched the roller and the car started up. We all stood there in amazement.

"AWW YEAH... THIS IS CALLED DRIVING IN STYLE! COME ON LET'S TEST THIS BAD BOY!"

We all got it and put on seatbelts. I mean usually the seatbelt would not be necessary, but with this modified car and with some squid like Acrilic driving. The car screeched as it burned the road. I was pretty sure he was driving like 100 mph, and way beyond the speed limit. Captain held on to Callie and Marie for dear life, Nana looked like she was enjoying it, and I was scared for my life... Acrilic was just having a blast. I had to switch to a charger to shoot squids to stop them of getting mauled from this car.

After a while, we came up to a blockade. Acrilic made a hard turn and skidded to a stop. He turned to us.

"Hey, you may want to clench your jaws. This is about to get rocky.. heheheh..., KYA HAHAHHAHHAHH!" He backed up the car and charged at the blockade.

He smashed right through the blockade. He didn't slow down at all. The car speed up as it run up on top of one of the blocking vehicles. Acrilic touched the roller again, sending a shock wave into the vehicle, it exploded and sent us all into the air. His laughter mixed in with our screaming echoed as the car soared. Finally, the car landed head first into the ground. We all climbed out. Acrilic pulled out his roller.

"Hey, you may wanna run," He scrambled away. Everyone soon followed and the car blew up into a huge fire. I was still trying to make sense of everything. Callie and Marie slowly came to.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Callie cried as she saw the huge fire.

"Acrilic, what did you do?" Marie glared at him.

"I just went out for a joy ride with everyone, maybe get a running start on the long journey..." He licked his fangs, "Nothing major..."

"THERE IS AN INKING FIRE!" Callie shouted again, "How can that be nothing?!"

"Look, there is no point in talking about this now. Come, let us go on our way." Nana looked at me, "Cuddlefish, could you tell us which way?"

"Right, give me a second," I pulled out the phone and it pointed to the right, "It says this way."

"Lead the way! I'll be right behind you, Kya hahaha..." Acrilic bounced around.

"Come on Callie, there's not point in staying here," Marie took Callie's hand and dragged her away.

"But what's going to happen now?" Callie couldn't stop staring at the fire.

"We have to move on, we can't go back now." I answered, "I never thought it would come to this."

"It was just so fast, I had never thought that the Octarians would attack us like that." Captain Cuttlefish admitted, "I just never known the Octarians in Octo Valley were just a small army of them. That must mean that there is indeed a civilization of them somewhere else."

"Wait, what about Octavio?" Marie gasped.

"Here," a deep voice appeared from behind them. They were greeted by a huge red-purple Octopus with green scar on his tentacles, and wore a samurai helmet with a golden octopus on top. "It took a while to find you..."

"Octavio!" Captain jumped, "How did you escape?!"

"I let him go..." I looked at Octavio, "I told him about our situation, he agreed to help us."

"I never knew my girls would take charge of this... heh... I am honestly very proud of them for standing up and protect their own futures, when I have failed to do so as their father," he changed into an old man wearing aged armor. He stood up proudly when he spoke, "I care not for you inklings anymore, I only wish to see my girls again, before everything comes to an end for all Octarians."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you haven't noticed by now, most Octarians are combined with technology to better live with the conditions, we were left with. Without energy, they are doomed to organ failure and other health problems. It has been two years since I took some of the energy and sent it to them. I am afraid that was not nearly enough to save many of our people... So my guess is that many have already perished. Since my children weren't modified, they had a good chance that they weren't effected health wise."

"But they can still be affected by it..."

"Ahh, but yes. You would be too. Imagine if your water plant stopped, no more clean water. Your hospitals won't work to save those that are dying. That is yet to come."

"Wait, so they are your daughters? Not grand children?" Captain asked.

"Well, there hasn't been a male Octarian in years... So well, I really didn't have much of a choice..."

"So you have like many different wives?"

"What?! NO!" Octavio snapped at him, "I just... donate... it is completely their choice. I am pretty sure there were others who use to donate too."

"Then what about your girls?"

"... Their mothers in trusted me to them, since the girls were made from my DNA... Their mothers were the pilots from the Great Octoweapons."

"Wait, so did I-" I was interrupted by Octavio

"Kill them? No, they were just heavy injured from that. In the end, we couldn't provide enough power to keep them alive."

"But I still helped to-"

"No, you did not. My youngest daughter was an excellent doctor, and she was able to fully heal them all. But in the end, they asked to be shut down so they can give up their energy for the girls' futures. I believe to this day, the little one still blames herself... I was never able to tell her the truth..."

Everyone stayed quiet as we continued walking. We walked until the area became very dark and we could no longer see the way. We decided to take a break for the night and we all chose a spot, and make a fire. We took turns watching the fire. It was finally my turn. I watched Acrilic who slept near Callie and Marie. I just thought that it was funny how he always plays with Callie. He suddenly hugged her. She woke up and screamed waking him up too. Marie sat up too.

"What is your problem?!" Callie was shaking as he released her.

"I am sorry..." He sighed, he sounded normal for once. "You just are like her... I just- I'm sorry..."

"Her?"

"Yeah, Pastelli. She was a lot like you. She was a happy go-lucky squid. She always was excited and ready to help anyone... That was how we first met, but I guess that's not important... Sorry, I woke you."

"No, go on..."

"Wait what?"

"Please go on."

"Umm, okay..."

And so he began...

-Author's Notes-

I thought I would just release this one too. I found that I normally release at least two chapters a week. I saw that we were on chapter 13. So, I kinda don't like odd numbers, so releasing this one will make it even.

Same as always tell me if something is wrong, tell me what you think, and stuff like that. Thanks for reading!


	13. Binding Shackles

I was... as you guys would put it, an insane inkling, you know like how I acted towards you guys from the beginning. It was just who I was, and everyone was freak out by me. So I was always left alone, unless I was playing Turf war or Rank Battles. Still, I was usually hanging out by myself pretty much all the time. I was just taking five, eating a sandwich in the back of the alleyways. A light pink Inkling ran past me. At first I thought nothing of it, but when I saw a group of squids chasing after her, I followed them.

"Hey, you were supposed to lose! Give us your money!" they shouted at her.

"I earned this money fair and square! Back off!" She shouted as she backed up into a wall.

They were about to attack her, so I stepped in.

"Hey! You guys wanna die? I suggest you leave before I make you into sushi " I pulled out my roller. It was just a typical roller.

"It's that crazy guy..." one of them whispered, "doesn't he eat squids?!"

"INKING RUN!" they ran off like the cowards they were. The girl looked terrified of me. So I walked towards her, she shook, as I got closer to her.

"You better scram..." I told her as I walked away. She ran off soon after, I looked back at her. I felt pretty happy, I guess.

The next day I was at my usual spot, and she was waiting there. She seemed to be looking for me.

"H-h-hello... umm so you umm saved m-me th-the other d-day..." she cautiously walked towards me.

"Yeah so I did," I answered taking a bit into my sandwich, "What of it?"

"I-I-I j-just wanted to s-say Thanks.."

"Okay, first take a deep breath, and calm down... It's not like I'm going to eat you..."

She took a seat next to me and took in a deep breath, and released it.

"You're not? But-"

"Just rumors, I like fish sandwiches. I'm not a cannibal."

"Oh, I'm sorry for running yesterday. I was just... scared..."

"Heh, you and everybody else..."

"No! But that's wrong! I should have at least thank you, properly!"

"Hey, no skin off my back... It's fine."

"No way, Come on, I insist!" She took my wrist and pulled me up to my feet.

I just followed her. She led me into Nana's bakery, and told me to pick out anything I wanted. It was kinda a shame. I wasn't a big fan of sweets. I saw her buying some fish-shaped buns, I mean a lot of them. They were about the size of her palm, and a golden yellow color.

"That's a lot of bread..." I muttered.

"This my friend isn't bread, it's only the best thing that ever existed!" she answered holding one to my face, "It's a rainbow mystery fish bun! Each color has it's own flavor, but to find out what color you got you have to take a bit."

"Errrr... okay..."

"Oh, did you find what you wanted?"

"Ummm look, I don't really like sweets..."

"Oh... really?... I see... Then how's about I share some of these with you?"

"But I don't like-" I sighed, "Fine..."

She dragged me to a drain grate. She turned into a squid and fell through. I followed her. She brought me to a place some where in the mountains. The area looked over Inkopolis and a bit of the forest. It was really pretty.

"Tah dah! My secret spot!" She beamed as she took a seat on the grass, "Come on, have a seat!"

I quietly sat down, and she handed me a bun. She stared at me eagerly. It was kinda awkward.

"... what?" I glared at her.

"Take a bite..." she smiled as I took a bite of it, "Oh, show me what color you got!"

"Pink... strawberry?"

"OH! Lucky, that's my favorite one!"

"Shocking..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, its not because of the color... I just like strawberry..."

Started thinking about this whole event; I mean no squid has ever acted this way towards me. I felt that I wanted to know why she is doing this. It felt too strange...

"Hey, what's the real reason you brought me here?" I asked bluntly.

"Huh? I wanted to pay you back... you know for saving me" She replied, "I mean I guess I understand why this seems weird... but please believe me! That is really all that I wanted to do!"

"It's hard to believe... I am pretty much insane... I could rip you apart or torture you..."

"Are you going to?"

"...maybe..." I sighed, "Look, maybe it's better for us not to do this..."

"Why?"

"Squids, will think wrongly of you, if you stay around me... They will think you're insane too."

"Are you worried about me?" she giggled, "So what if they think I'm insane. I know a friend when I find one."

"A friend? Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"You have got to be joking..."

"I'm not! Look, can you just give me a chance?"

I stared at her. She looked back at me for a while. Then she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. I started to get up.

"I'll prove it to you then! I'll be your friend whether to want me to or not!" she pouted.

"...arrrgghhhh... you're sooo annoying..." I started walking away.

"Hey, come on! give me a chance!" she blocked my way, "I'm Pastelli... and you are?"

I glared at her and she pouted again.

"TELL. ME. YOUR. NAME." She ordered.

"Acrilic..." I muttered as I continued on my way.

She began following me. I dashed away from her and she chased after me. We ran around town until I hit a dead end. She was right behind me the whole time. I had enough of this, so I brought out my roller.

"tch, I didn't wanna do this, BUT YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NOW! KYAA HAHAHHAHHAHHAHAH!"

"I don't wanna fight you!" she took a couple steps back, "But if it helps me be friends with you, then I don't have a choice..."

She pulled out a splash-o-matic, and took a fighting stance as I cackled as charged at her. She scrambled away and fired at me. She missed and swam away to get some distance. I rolled after her, she shot back at me the closer I got. She tossed a suction bomb in front of me to buy some time. She got away from me, or so I thought... She swam right at me holding her splash-o-matic at my face. I just bonked her on her head, but at the same time she got me too. We reappeared at the spawn point. I dashed at her again, and she stood her ground firing at me. She dodge me and hit my back a couple of times. I retaliated by swiping my roller at her. She narrowly evades and hides in her ink.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are... This isn't a fight you can win... KYA HAHAHAHAHHAH!" I was actually pretty tired, she looked just as tired.

"Maybe, it's not a winning fight... I won't let that stop me! I'll keep trying until the day we can be friends!" she charged at me.

We fought for hours, back and forth. I thought she would never give up. No matter how many I splatted her, she kept coming back.

I struck her with my roller sending her flying. She landed on her back as I held my roller above us. She closed her eyes as she waited for me to splat her. I sighed and held my hand out to her.

"Tch, you are really annoyingly stubborn..." I looked away from her, when she looked up at me, "Alright, you win..."

"I won? So we can be..." she took my hand and stood up.

"Yeah, friends, I still don't understand why... you are so determined on me though."

"Well, I don't really know, I just feel that I have to be friend with you... Call it instinct."

"Bullsquid..."

"Ugh, I don't know how to explain it... Just trust me, okay?"

"Whatever"

We sat there in silence until the sunset. She would wait for me everyday at my usual spot and drag me away to her spot. Slowly but, surely, we started to bond. Each day was so much fun and we just became closer and closer. I actually started taking a liking for those fish buns. Several years had pass and we started meeting up at her secret spot. It was our 5th anniversary of our friendship. It was just like old time, we were just eating fish bun and debating over which flavors were the best. However, what started out as normal suddenly turned into a horrible event.

As we were sitting around watching the sunset, some Octarians surrounded us. They started attacking us. I tried to protect Pastelli as much as I could, but in the end there was far to many of them.

"Pastelli, run! I'll hold them back!" I shouted at her.

"I'm not leaving you behind! I'm not going anywhere without you!" she argued.

"Now's not the time for arguing! Leave, you can go get help! You'll be safe... GO!"

She bit her lip, and took off. I was so relieved that she was going to be safe, that I let my guard down. An octarian knocked her unconscious. I ran over to her, ignoring the burning pain from the Octarian's inks, and I shielded her body for as long as I could.

They captured us and locked us in a cell together. Some sort of scientists examined us and they decided to experiment on me. They injected me with some sort of weird medicine, supposedly to make me stronger and strengthen my mind. The medicine made my tentacle spiky, but nothing else. The scientist examined me once more, and rejected me. They decide to chain me to a boulder and threw me into the sea. Luckily, I broke the chains in time, and hung on the cliff until a ship came by.

That's why I wear these shackles. They are all I have left of her... They are reminders of the vow I have made to make them all pay... for Pastelli... I may no longer be bound to a prison cell, but I am still bound to my promise to Pastelli.

Everyone had been listening the whole time to my story. Callie and Marie looked at each other. Octavio walked towards him.

"I do not know where or what they did to your friend. I wasn't in charge of the scientists. I had no idea that they were experimenting on Inklings," He bowed, "For that I apologized, on their behalf."

"No apologies can bring her back..." I rested my chin on my knees, "All the experimented squids probably died from the testing. It has been 4 long years since then. She is probably dead..."

"No! There is still hope! You can't give up on your girl!" Callie shouted.

"She's not my girl... She is just my best friend... She doesn't have to be my girl, it's her decision... not mine."

"Well, do you like her?"

"So what if I do? I want her to be happy, and if it is with another squid, so be it... Just as long as she is happy."

"You really are a good squid, aren't you?" Marie smiled.

"I never said I was evil..."

"She must be one lucky squid... It must be so nice, to be loved like that... It's like a true, love story..."

"You sound almost jealous, Callie..."

"Hmph, maybe... I am," She yawned, "It's just... so cute..."

She fell asleep leaning onto my side. Marie smiled but rolled her eyes at her cousin. She soon went back to sleep. I closed my eyes and gently wrapped my arm around her. Soon, I too, fell asleep.

-Author's Notes-

A bit of fluff here... So which pairings do you like so far? Do I need to fix anything? What do you like so far?

Oh I drew a picture of Acrilic and Pastelli see it on my devianart or tumblr. Look at it if you wanna. Thanks again for reading!

To one of the guest, they probably could be friends if they wanted to. I haven't played that game so I might not know a lot about him.


	14. I Believe Do You?

The fishes started to peck at me as I sat there. They were probably fighting back, or cleaning me. It didn't really hurt. It actually just kinda tickled. I just sat down on my bed letting them peck at me. After a while they stopped and just swam around me. Connie returned to the room. She pressed a button and the water all drained, all the fish flopping all around me. I returned to my humanoid form and quickly gathered the poor fishes. I put them all into the bath tub in the bathroom.

"Oppsies, I forgot about the fish..." Connie opened the door and put a collar on me, "Sorry, chomp's orders. If you make trouble the collar will zap you. So I wouldn't if I were you."

"It's not like I was going to be able to do anything to you guys, anyways. I can't fight for the love for ink."

"Hmm, well, I know you won't hurt us, but my sisters say safety's first. Anyways, come on, let's get you something to eat."

She took my hand and pulled me down the hallway. The hallway was normal enough. I figured that it would have buttons and high technology everywhere. She led me into the kitchen and handed me a plate. The food looked normal, but the funny thing is that there was no smell. She pulled me away to a room with technology everywhere, like a sci-fi laboratory in the movies.

"Here, sit down anywhere and made yourself comfortable," Connie plopped on a chair and started tinkering with some sort of machinery.

I sat down and glance around at all the technology. I noticed a glass wall, and through the glass was a large white room with nothing in it. Jet, Wave, Aria, and Chomp were chatting in that room. Connie looked over, and continued her tinkering.

"Oh, it seems they are at it again..." she sighed, "you can watch if you want to"

"What are they doing exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, they are about to start training with each other. Like how you guys do in Inkopolis..."

"We aren't training... we, I mean they are doing it for fun..."

"Oh, but you guys still learn from you battles, don't you?"

"I guess, in a way... But mostly it seems, nobody really thinks about it..."

"Must be nice, to play with you guys..."

"As long if your not me, sure... Probably..."

"You're not sure?" She stopped and looked at me, "Why's that, Coco?"

"C-Coco?" I raised my eyebrow. She giggled and pointed at me.

"It's your nickname, silly!"

"But what's wrong with Corol?"

"Coco's Cuter! It's perfect for you!"

"But... it sounds like a pet's name..."

"Well, you ARE our pet," she patted my head, "Chompie said so!"

"Chompie?"

"I gave all my sisters a nickname! Well, except for Aria and Conch..."

"Conch?"

"Yeah, we are born from the same mother. We have four mothers each one had two daughters. Conch and I, Wave and Chomp, Aria and Vol, and Till and Jet."

"Wow, you have a big family... and you guys are all really close aren't you?"

"Yeah! I love my sisters! They are the bestest sisters ever!"

"I am jealous... I couldn't possibly begin to understand your relationships..." I thought back to my "family".

Till had walked into the room and noticed me watching her sisters. She walked towards me and sat down next to me.

"This is where you were hiding..." she raised her eyebrow.

"I wasn't hiding! Connie brought me here to eat..." I pointed out.

"Well, you haven't touched anything..."

"I was just about to," I took a bite and instantly regretted it.

I felt my eye twitch and my body tense up. I sat there frozen with a fork in my mouth. It was the most horrible thing I have ever tasted. It was like maple syrup, tomato juice, and hot mustard mixed together with a piece of meat. Till and Connie looked at each other and then back at me.

"Are you okay?" Till poked me on my arm.

"W-what is t-this?!" I asked having a hard time chewing the thing.

"Oh, its a seasoned stake... How is it?"

"...Never had anything...urp.. like it..." I smiled as I fought the urge to regurgitate it.

"Hey, Connie area 21, please!" Jet shouted to Connie from the other room.

"Okay!" Connie enter something on a keyboard.

"Seems they are at it again..." Till rested her head on her hand, "Too bad, I can't train with them."

"Get really to get schooled, Chomp and Aria!" Jet pulled out a Slosher, "Come on, Wave!"

"Yeah, prepare for a wipe out!" Wave brought out a Jet Squelcher, grinning at her the other two.

"Oh WAIT! Let's make this interesting! If we win Chomp will have to sing for us!" Jet smirked at Chomp.

"What? Why?!" Chomp has a slight annoyed tone in her voice.

"You have a really good voice, almost just as good as Takko and Akkie's. SO, we want to record it!"

"Y-you are c-crazy!" Chomp turned red and fidgeted in her pocket, "No way! NOT. A. CHANCE."

"Awww... Are you scared?"

"Well, if we win you two will have to clean all the bathrooms for a year..." Aria placed her hand on Chomp's shoulder, "Let's destroy them, Chomp."

Chomp pulled out her twin Octoshots from her hoodie. Aria pulled out an octobrush.

"Till, can you be ref?" Aria shouted at her.

"Yeah, sure!" She shouted back "Huh, they are going to play on Area 21,"

Connie pressed enter and the room's small squares started to multiple and create different structures. The room changed to an unknown cityscape. I pressed my face on the glass to look around in amazement.

"Are you impressed, Coco?" Connie giggled at me as I looked at this amazing room, "I made this room so it can change into whatever place we need to train on."

"That's amazing! How'd you do this?" My eyes twinkled, "I have never seen anything like it!"

"Heheh... I have a lot of time on my hands... because I can't really train with my sisters..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"They won't let me train with them, because they are afraid I might get hurt..." She puffed out her cheeks, "But I know I can totally kick ALL their butts if I wanted to!"

"That's quite a bold statement, Connie." Aria replied as all the sisters looked at us.

"Well, it's true!" Connie stood up, "You are just scared, that I will beat all of you guys!"

"Awww, Connie that's so cute..." Jet squealed.

"Stop that! I am serious! How's about a deal then?"

All the sisters looked at each other.

"What is your deal, Connie?" Aria asked resting against her brush.

"If I prove myself, you guys will allow me to train and fight right beside you. Without any questions!"

"Very well, but what if you don't prove yourself?"

"If I can't prove myself, then I will never pick up another weapon and stay as a medical scientist, and support you from behind the lines."

"We accept."

"Aria! That's our baby sister!" Jet gasped.

"She wants to prove herself to us... it's only fair to give her a chance..."

"So what do you want if you win?" Chomp asked.

"Well, there is something I wanted to try, but I'll explain it if I win..."

"Hey, she can't face us without partner. Till can't fight with her leg still healing!" Wave pointed out.

"Opps, I guess we'll have to fight you when Till's better!" Jet grinned at Connie.

"Nope, I do have a partner! Right, Coco?" She looked at me.

"Yeah you do- wait who?" Everyone was looking at me, "eh? Me?! NO! OH NO NO NO NO!"

"Come on Coco! We can take them!"

"I-I can't! I just can't! You will all kill me!" I scrambled away from them.

Connie splashed me with oil to turn me into a squid. I tried to swim away, but Connie picked me up. I tried to escape her, but she wouldn't let me go. She brought into the room and sprayed me with soapy water. I scrambled away from them again.

"Coco come back!" she grabbed me by my wrist.

"You guys are gonna killing me!" Chomp just shot me in my face, "Ow... It's not burning."

"Of course not! We don't use chemicals when we train, stupid squid!" Jet crossed her arms.

"Still weren't you listening to me?! The MOST pathetic Inkling ever! You will lose for sure!"

"No, I believe in you! Come on, we can do this!" Connie jumped up and down, "You are my only hope! I know you won't let me down! Please, do this for me..."

I was really torn. I didn't want to let her down, but at the same time I didn't want to fight. I didn't know what I should do. I just couldn't choose.

"Well, that's just too bad... It seems your partner's too much of a coward to face us." Jet laughed at me, "Scaredy squid, Scaredy squid!"

Till walked into the room and slapped me across my face.

"Hey! Come on! You have someone who believes in you! Can't you just try just for her?" Till crossed her arms.

"I-I don't want to fail... I don't want to be the one to let her down..." she sighed and shoved a Roller into my hands.

"Look, just try your best. As long as you try your best, Connie wouldn't be upset. She believes in you," she whispered as she passed me, "I believe in you too."

"You two are so cute together..." Connie whispered to us. Till bonked her on the head.

"That's not funny!" Till growled at Connie, "I just wanted you to have a partner and since this idiot is the only thing available, I needed to slap some sense to him."

"You're both turning red again..." Connie whispered holding her giggles.

Till looked back at me.

"The ink are YOU looking at squid?!" She spat at me as I quickly looked away.

"Are you guys done whispering over there?" Chomp stared at us.

"What do you say, Coco?" Connie took my hand and looked up at me.

"I'll try... but I am sorry if I let you down..." I yelped when she suddenly hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She rubbed her head on my side, It was kinda awkward, but I felt happy to see her so pulled me to our spawning point and handed me small magenta piece of candy. I looked at it scared that it would taste like that stuff from early. I popped it into my mouth. I was relieved to know it didn't taste like anything. My ink changed to magenta to match Connie's. Connie took out a Splatterscope.

"So, this match is all about splatting the others. If you get splatted you won't be able to come back into the game." She explained, "The longer your team lasts in match, the more likely your team will win."

"This sounds a bit extreme..."

"Welp, nothing we can do about this. Let's do our bestest, okay?"

"...I'll try..." I gritted my fangs.

-Author's Note-

Oh, so I am participating in Splatober, so I'll be drawing something from splatoon everyday usually by hand and in ink. If you want to me to draw any of the characters let me know. To check out the Splatober thing check out tumblr to see my pictures or the prompts for each day. So until next time. Bye!


	15. A Fair Fight

I nervously stood there, staring out at a very pretty looking city. I mean for a recreation of something like this is just amazing. The scenery will have to wait though. I have bigger problems to deal with right now. Till waited for everyone to reach their spawn spot and then counted down.

"3... 2... 1... START!" She shouted and with that the sounds of ink being fired was all that could be heard. That sound, I hated it, I hated it so bad. I just couldn't stand it. But I had to just grin and bare it. After a short while I went on my way. I started to roll ink around the area so it would make it easier for Connie to move around. Suddenly, out of nowhere Wave jumped out at me.

"Gotcha! Say bye-bye!" Wave shot at me. I narrowly dodged and turned into a squid and swam away. Jet splashed my path to stop me from escaping.

"Nuh-uh, no running away, now!" She splashed at me again. I had to back up to avoid being inked. They chased me for a while. I ran as fast as I could in every which way. I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to get away from them. Jet popped up in front of me and splashed me. I stumbled, but quickly scrambled up, or at least fast enough for Jet to miss me.

"Ugh! Stay still!" She growled as she chased after me again.

Finally, I ran into a dead end. I found myself backed up into a corner. They get closer and closer. To freak me out even more, they shot all around me. Fear had over taken me, I couldn't move and I couldn't stop hyperventilating. They seemed to notice this and paused for a moment.

"Ummm... Are you okay, dude?" Wave lowered her squelcher.

"Whatever, just splat him already!" She was about to splash me with her Slosher, but she was suddenly splatted, and Wave soon followed. Connie jumped down from the ledge and stood next to me. I was still dazed.

"Coco, I got your back," She tugged at my jacket, "Come on, let's do this together."

I snapped out of it and followed her to another high vantage point. I feel my arms and knees shake and nothing I did stopped it. We looked for Chomp and Aria, but we only saw ink from the opposing teams.

"I don't see any sign of them, anywhere. Come on. Let's get a move on. Staying in a place too long will make us easy targets."

It wasn't long before shots were fired out of nowhere. They separated me from Connie. Fear gripped me once again. The area all around me was painted in a dark crimson. Silence all around me, until there was a short swoosh from behind me. I turned around to see nothing was there. Swoosh, there it was again, but nothing was there. Suddenly, the sound came up right behind and leaped over my head. It was like a shark jumping out of the ocean, and Chomp stood there pointing one of her Octoshots at me.

I backed up shaking and was hyperventilating as I dropped my roller. Chomp looked down at the roller and back to me, her gaze piercing into my mind. Her position didn't change at all. She walked closer to me, I felt my hearts beat faster and faster the closer she got. She stopped when the octoshot was about an inch from my body. She flipped the Octoshot so its handle was closer to me.

"Take it," she muttered.

I looked at it and back at her, trembling. She put one of the Octoshots back in her hoodie pocket, and slapped me.

"OW!" I rubbed my cheek.

"Take it, you idiot!" she glared at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"As much as I would like to just end this stupid game, it wouldn't be fair to Connie with you like this."

"F-fair?" I took the Octoshot.

"I want you to give me a fair fight. Give me all you got. I won't allow Connie look bad just because she has a faulty partner."

She took out her other Octoshot and jumped back. I just stood there. She shot at me and I deflected her shots with the octoshot.

"How much longer will you allow petty excuses stop you?" She shot at me again, as I backed up deflecting the shot once again, "are you going to allow yourself to weight down others? Don't you want to be stronger?"

"I-I do..." I squeaked and ducked to avoid her shot.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I DO!" I shot back at her.

She swiftly dodged and recovered her footing and strike back firing her shots. I charged at her allowing some of her shots to make contact with me. She leaped down and slipped into her octopus form swimming away with a fin sticking out of the ink. I chased after her, shooting my path. We swam parallel to each other exchanging fire with each other when we jumped out of our respected inks. Jumping from building to building our fight continued on. Finally, we stopped running and Chomp was joined by Aria dodging Connie's shots.

"You took your time, Chomp" Aria replied from behind her, "I was just playing with Connie..."

"Humph, I don't like unfair fights."

"Funny, neither do I. Give us your best shot."

"Coco where'd you go? You left this so I held on to it for you." Connie gave me back my roller.

"I don't understand your sisters, but I won't let you down." I tossed the Octoshot back to Chomp, "You can't give us a fair judgment if you are handicapped."

She caught the octoshot. I could have sworn I saw her smirk for a split second. I gripped my roller getting ready for the real match to begin. Aria charges at me and splashed at me with her brush. I stopped her by splashing out her attack. Chomp replaced her and fired shot at me alternating from each octoshot. I quickly dodged and retaliated by flicking my roller at her. She ran up the wall to evade the wave of ink. Connie shot at her to push her away from me. Connie landed next to me firing at Aria and Chomp. I charged at them as Connie shot at them. I activated my special and turned into a large squid. Connie seemed to have some sort of idea.

She swam next to me and then jumped onto me. She began using me like a surfboard as she fired at Chomp. She shot at her feet getting her stuck and I rammed into her, splatting her. Connie jumped into the air and shot at Aria. Aria evaded, but I jumped up at her. When she tried to dodge again, Connie sniped her. Connie landed on me. She hadn't realized that I turned back into a normal squid and was being crushed by her slippers.

"We did it? WE DID IT! CO- Coco? Where did you go?" She asked as I frantically waved my tentacles from below her, "Oh! Opps."

She stepped off of me. I changed back into my humanoid form sitting on the floor. She jumped at me hugging my waist. I did not what to do. I never had someone so happy and proud of me.

"Good boy, Coco! Good boy!" She hugged me tightly as she rubbed her cheek on my jacket.

"OH MY GOD, WHO TAUGHT YOU TO SURF LIKE THAT?!" Wave ran over and picked Connie up and they spun together, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"You only won because we were distracted..." Jet pouted.

"Please, it's your fault for hesitating..." Chomp put her hands into her pocket.

"Says the octopus who couldn-!" Chomp pulled out her octoshot and splatted her in the face.

"Regardless, Connie you have proven to be more than capable to fight alongside us. I accept your request." Aria put her hand on her hip.

We could all tell she was probably smiling behind her mask. Connie tackled her down and hugged her, Aria patting her on her head.

"So anyways you won Connie what did you want us to do?" Till asked, "didn't you say something about trying something?"

"Oh! Yes, well... You know how our population is declining?" Connie looked at the ground.

"Yes, it is what of it?" Aria answered.

"Well, um... how do I put this? It is possible for us to make more of us..."

Everyone looked at one another. There was a huge awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Are we talking, clones?" Till bit her lip.

"No... Those age too fast... I am talking about producing eggs... children..."

Everyone turned red looking at her with such dumbfounded looks on their faces. It didn't seem like anyone knew how to respond to that, or react to it.

"That isn't possible... We don't... have..." Tilled stopped when Connie looked at me.

I didn't have any idea what they were talking about. I just quietly stared off into the distance, until I noticed them staring at me.

"err... Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Well, we need to repopulate our people... and to do that we need one male..."

"..." I put it together finally and quickly took off towards my fish tank. Connie pressed a button and the collar shocked me, before I could get away.

"He's not an Octoling! It's just not possible!" Wave bit her lips.

"Well, nobody tried it... So... Till what do you say?" Connie smirked at her.

"WHA- SHELL NO! I CAN'T I-"

I was so freaked out by this, that I started foaming from my mouth. I couldn't move because of the shock from the collar.

"Well, if you guys won't do it... I will..." Connie drew circles on the floor with her slippers.

"SHELLA NO! I RATHER BE TURNED INTO SASHIMI!" Jet shouted.

"Whoa, so wrong... I just, I don't know how to reply to this!" Wave pulled on her own tentacles.

"No, not happening." Chomp stated, "I forbid it."

"Yes, what she said." Aria chimed in.

Till bit her lip and everyone stared at Connie for so long. Connie suddenly broke out into laughter. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Hahahahah! Oh my god, you fell for it! Of course, I won't! This was just a joke! It was totally worth it! Hahahahaha!" she fell over, "My sides! My sides!"

"C-connie, t-that's- UGH! I INKEN HATE YOU!" Till tossed a huge blue whale plushie at her, knocking her over.

"You got me..." Aria sighed face-palming, "and Chomp too, apparent..."

"Shut up..." Chomp made low growl as she rubbed her temples.

"Geez, I just feel wiped out..." Wave plopped onto the floor.

"Oh my god, you got us good, I taught you well!" Jet giggled, "Seriously though, what do you want? You did win, after all."

"Okay... How's about getting tickets for Takko and Akkie?" Connie looked at Chomp, "It's not hard for you, right?"

"You can't be serious..." Chomp looked at Aria.

"What? They are awesome..."

"... Nothing... Come on, Aria... Let's go call, Akkie..."

"Umm, hey Squiddy, you cool braw?" Wave poked at me.

Everyone looked at me. I was just lying there on the floor. I was just very tired from the match. I actually was falling asleep on the floor. I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm just kinda tired..." I muttered.

"Well, you don't look okay... You look... pale." She touched one of my tied up tentacles, "you're cold..."

"Coco? Are you sick?" Coco put her hand on my forehead.

"No... I'm just tired..."

"Well, of course you are! You didn't even eat anything other than a bite of steak..." Till pulled me to my feet, "Come on, let's get you something to eat..."

"NO!" I instinctively shouted.

Everyone looked at me confused from my sudden outburst.

"uhhh, I mean I'm not hungry..." I sheepishly looked away.

"What do you mean, you haven't eaten in two days!" Connie scolded me, "You have to eat something!"

"Perhaps, you could tell us why you don't want eat..." Aria suggested.

"Why is there something wrong with the food?" Jet smirked.

I stayed quiet as I felt Chomp's glare drill holes on the side of me head. She walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" she demanded quietly.

"N-no..."

"Are you lying to me?" her grip got tighter.

"YES! I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Tell me what's wrong with it..." She started choking me.

"I-it d-doesn't t-t-taste g-good..."

"Welp, nice knowing you squid, bye!" Jet and Wave hid behind Aria.

Chomp promptly poured oil on me, dragged me to the kitchen, and put me on a cuttingboard.

"HELP!" I cried out as tried to swim away, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"I will inking kill you..." she brought out a sharp knife.

"Chomp... let's just let him cook for himself, okay?" Aria took the knife out of Chomp's hand.

"He's just has no taste!" Till ran into kitchen, "Everyone else loved it! He probably sucks at cooking!"

"... fine..." she released me.

"Coco! Speak to me!" Connie picked me up as I foamed from my beak.

"M-my life flashed before my eyes..." I gurgled as I hugged her hand "I thought she was really going to make me into sashimi..."

"ummm, she was. Thankfully, Aria dashed over in time." Till answered, "well here, use any ingredients from my ration."

"Your ration? You guys have rations?"

"Yeah, we don't have a lot of people to grow food, since you know agent 3..."

"... err, are you sure about this? You will have less food if I use it"

"Well, guess you'll have to share then... Hopefully you don't suck too bad at cooking..."

"Well, I guess I can make this for now, since you have a lot of sweet potatos."

-Author's Note-

Okay another chapter up. So like before how am I doing and should I fix something? I feel this one is another longer one, but I can't really tell. Sorry I took a while to do this chapter. I was juggling with Splatober, my costume, and this. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	16. Why Do You Hate Us?

It has been a while since we started out walking. We got up at dawn and started following the Octolings' phone to the meeting point. It was kinda funny. Acrilic hasn't been his usual self, since Callie tied up her tentacles in a normal looking ponytail. He was actually pretty normal, with the exception of him being closer to her.

"Callie, I thank you for the effort, but this is really weird." He replied after a while.

"But, it really does work... You haven't errr... attacked me this whole time!" Callie grinned.

"Well it's not funny when you look like Pastelli..."

"Exactly! That was the plan!"

"...man, you are no fun... Well, there's always... you..." he stared at Marie grinning.

"Don't you dare..." Marie glared at him.

He took a step closer and she stepped back. He took another step and she bolted ahead.

"KYA HAHHAHAH! COME BACK MARIIEE!" He chased after her.

"Acrilic, you leave my grandkids alone!" Captain shouted after him, "ah, I'm too old for this... Nautili, you have been quiet for a while now is something wrong?"

"It doesn't consider you... Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." She glared at him.

"Hmm... you two used to be so close to each other in during the Great Turf War... You both seem distant now." Octavio asked, "I guess it's not my place to ask, but what happen to you two?"

"You two were close?!" Callie asked with her eyes twinkled, "Do tell, do tell!"

"Yes, they were always fighting along side each other, yet bickered constantly. Someone told me you guys had-"

"You better hush if you know what's good for you, Octavio," Nana threatened.

"Very well, I will not speak of this..."

Callie and I exchanged looks at each other. I had never seen Nana so hostile towards anyone before. Callie seemed to want to say something, but she was hesitating to do so. She turned her attention to Marie and Acrilic, and ran over to them. From afar, Callie asked to borrow Marie from Acrilic. As she walked back towards us, holding her cousin's hand. She nervously made her way to Nana. She took a deep breath and released it.

"I-I wanted t-to ask... a while ago..." Callie took another breath, "Whydoyouhateussomuch?"

She said it so fast that it was nearly not understandable. Nana's expression changed for a bit, until she looked away.

"I don't hate you two..." She replied in a softer tone.

"Then, that kid wasn't lying... but then why?" Marie asked.

"I can't hate you two no matter how much I try, so I thought I could make you hate me instead..."

"Callie and Marie were suppose to hate you, but why?" I looked at them equally as confused.

"...I-I killed them..." Nana began quietly sobbing, "your parents..."

"Nautili, you keep blaming yourself for that," Captain hugged her, "We didn't know that would happen..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! WE KNEW FROM THE VERY START, IT WAS DANGEROUS!" She pushed Captain away, "and... I still sent... them to investigate... They caught an unknown disease and died... I am the reason you two were left parentless."

"Nautili, we weren't parentless... Gramps took good care of us, we are who we are because of him." Marie reasoned.

Nana looked speechless as Marie and Callie became teary eyed.

"The thing is that you always took care of them from a far, honey..." Captain took her hands, "Isn't time you finally come into our lives?"

"Don't call me that... I don't deserve it..." She struggled to get her hands away from him, but he refused to let her go.

"I let you go before... and regretted for years, I won't let you go ever again." He brought her closer and hugged her tightly as she struggled even more, "I loved you then, I still loved you now..."

"You, you let me go... Let go of me right now, Cuttlefish!" Nana shouted as she pound against his chest.

"No, I won't!"

She turned into a squid and slipped out of his arm. He changed as well and wrapped his tentacles around her before she could escape. She fought him for a while. We just didn't know what to do. We just watch them, struggling. Nana and Captain finally changed back. Both were exhausted, but refused to give into each other.

"That's more like it," Octavio smiled, "They always fight like this over the stupidest things."

Callie and Marie finally stepped in and hugged Nana. She instantly stopped struggling, probably afraid to hurt them. She rested her head against Captain's chest.

"I really hate you Cuttlefish..." she muttered, "You are using your grandchildren against me, cheater..."

"I'm not cheating, they are OUR grandkids..."

"Not legally they aren't..."

"Legally?" Callie asked.

"Well, I finally won didn't I? Hohoh... remember what you promised all those years ago?"

"If you beat me in a fight, you could have whatever you wanted. I remember. Out with it, what DO you want?"

"No, that wasn't the deal..."

He pulled out an ancient looking box, and handed it to her. She looked at it with such awe.

"You kept this? All this time? No... no... I can't accept this!" Nana shoved it back into Captain's arm.

"But you promised, are you going back on your word, honey?"

"I told you I-"

"Nautili, to be a family. This is what I want. This is all I have ever wanted from you. I'm sure that Callie and Marie would agree too."

"YEAH! WE WANT OUR GRANNY!" Callie bawled as she hugged Nana tighter.

"Callie, you can't call our Grandma, a granny!" Marie sniffled, as she bonked Callie's head.

"... I just-"

"The past is something we cannot change. Maybe it is unfortunate that we will never meet our parents, but at least we have you guys to tell about them. We can make up for our loses together, as a real family should..."  
"I really hate you... Cuttlefish..." she sighed, finally hugged all of them and took the box.

She opened it to reveal a ring. The ring sparkled as the sunlight hit it. Everyone started to applaud, except for Acrilic who was nowhere to be found. I realized that he was farther ahead staring at something. I ran over to him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I asked from behind him.

"Say Cuddlefish, do you know any place that has something like this?" He pointed out to a canyon covered with different types of spiral shells.

There were just so many of them, most of them were bigger than us. They had different colors, shapes, and designed. I was so tempted to take some of the prettier looking ones. They covered the area so that almost every square foot had at least one or two of them.

"What are those?" Callie asked when everyone finally caught up with us.

"Not a clue, other than being a huge, heavy, and uninkable shell."

"We can't ink it? Why not?"

"It has a glossy and slippery surface. Well, they all look empty anyways. I just wonder how come there is just so many of them."

"That's not important, now. Let's keep going, we need to make more headway before the sunset." Captain seemed to have more bounce in his step as he walked with Nana.

I followed them, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong here. I felt there was something watching us...

-Author's Note-

I'm sorry for the wait guys. This week's been pretty hectic, but I got it done.

So this may seem way too OC in my opinion... but what do you think? Should I fix anything?


	17. Quail Fish

It felt really nerve racking, with everyone just staring at me, as I waited for the potatoes to soften in the boiling water.

"So, you cook?" Till broke the silence.

"Sure, I guess I had nothing, else to do." I replied, "You know with all free time."

"Hey Squiddy, there was something I actually wanted to know." Wave walked over towards me, "What did they do to you?"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"The way you just freaked out during the match, it just wasn't a normal reaction. You looked so terrified..."

"Oh, that's what you mean... Well, I don't actually know for sure, I was pretty young when he tied me to a tree."

"What, tied you to a tree?!" Till gasped.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember being attacked by my father after he tied me to a tree." I started to peel the skin off the potato and set it aside to cool down.

"Your father attacked you?! Why?!" Connie exclaimed.

"I was so young... I really don't remember why. I just remember being unable to do anything, as he fired ink at me. It wasn't normal ink either. I remember it burning my skin off."

"Nobody did anything about it..." Chomp's gaze softened.

"My best guess was it happen in the forest where nobody could see it happen."

"How can you being so calm about this?!"

"Well, things like this was pretty common from my father, still I had to still take care of them. I guess you can say, I got use to it."

"WHAT?! You still cared for them even though they tortured and hurt you. The INK is wrong with you?!" Chomp stood up.

"Heh, I asked myself that so many times, but I had a promise to keep. She passed on with that last request. She took care of me and she showed me what love is. So I will keep that promise, even if he kills me."

"Uh, Connie did you check his sanity?" Jet raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, he is normal..." she responded.

"It's fine, if you don't believe me..." I started to mash up the potatoes and mixed in tapioca starch, flour sugar and salt. "No inkling, believes me anyways."

"Don't compare us to them." Aria stated.

"No, I wasn't. I was just saying that nobody in Inkopolis believes me... It's kinda funny you guys actually treated me better than any squid ever did. Well, except for Cuddlefish... Even if I am just being used by you guys. You guys are pretty nice for kidnappers."

Everyone looked at each other. Perhaps, they felt bad for me. They didn't have that same look of hate nor dislike towards me. They were just curious about me. I coated my hands with flour and shaped small fishes with the dough. I put them into hot oil on a low fire, and gently rolled fishes in a circular motion until they were a nice golden color. I put them into a plate covered with paper to drain the oil. There was that familiar sweet smell from the fish.

"That smells... really good..." Till looked at them, "what are they?"

"They call Quail Fish. Here, have some. They won't taste very good if they get cold."

She stared at me, all of them did.

"What? Are you guys seriously worried that I poisoned them?" I rolled my eyes and popped one into my mouth.

It tasted mildly sweet and had a crunchy delicate shell with a soft and somewhat chewy center. They waited for me to swallow it. Till finally ate one, her eyes flew open and she started devouring them. I stared at her with such amazement. I had never seen anyone eat so fast.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS AMAZING! DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE?!" I nearly fell over from the volume of her voice.

"S-sure... I'll just make more..." I finished making the rest of the batches.

There was a plate for her and for me. She slapped her sisters' hands when they tried to take one. I sighed and just handed my plate to them. They each took one and popped it into their mouth.

"That's actually really good," Wave smiled.

"It's sweet, but not extremely sweet." Aria examined the fishes.

"It's okay, I guess..." Chomp muttered.

"Can I have more Coco?" Connie jumped up and down.

"What else can you make?" Jet asked.

"Well, I guess I know how to make other dishes. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner...umm snacks... oh and desserts."

"Really?! why do you know how to cook so much food?"

"Well, I have to take care myself, don't I?"

"You don't need to cook every dish for yourself,"

"True, but I just learned them from books. I just got carried away reading them."

"Books? What you some sort of nerd?"

"Yeah, sure if that's what you wanna call it, I prefer a reader."

"Sure, sure, a reader who learns how to cook from books."

"You can learn a lot more than just cooking from books."

"Yeah, like what?" Jet laughed at me.

"Everything! I know a lot about Inkopolis, how to build stuff, mixed chemicals... and a bunch about the ancient being."

"Ancient beings? Like the ancient ugly land fish."

"I believe they call themselves, huemen."

"Whatever, you nerd..." Jet rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's late time for you to sleep, Coco." Connie pulled me by the hand.

"Oh, is it alright that late?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Wait, hey... Chomp? Can I have my earphones back? I just want the earphones, you can keep my phone."

"Just the earphone?" she raised her eyebrow.

She pulled them out of her pocket, and tossed them over to me. I caught them and followed Connie to my room. Connie watched me as I plugged the earphone into a small device on my necklace. I was listening to her voice once again. Honestly, I don't remember what she looks like at all. I just know she loved me, if she left me this message.

"To my dearest squid, I am sorry I can't be there with you. I just want you to know your mother and I truly love you. We can't be there to see you grow up, so please understand. Your father is a very stubborn squid. I know he can be hateful towards you. He may try to hurt you. But pleases for your mother's sake please don't hate him. He is just lost without her, your brother too. You need to show them how she lives in you, so no matter what they do, please take care of them. They need you more than you know. They just can't see it, yet. Your mother always had a heart of gold, but still as stubborn as I was, she changed me. Maybe you can change them too. I know you will grow up to be a fine young squid. Just like your mother. Let me sing you to sleep one last time dear."

Her song was a kinda sad song, but it was still calming nonetheless. I usually always listened to this every night. Before I knew it, I knocked out. It is funny though, this time she felt a bit closer. Maybe it was just my imagination.

-Connie's POV-

After he fell asleep, I made my way over to him. I wanted to look at the thing he was listening to.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Aria's voice came from behind me.

"SHH! I wanted to look at that thing. I feel like I have seen it before..." I slowly pulled it over his head.

It was a small device with an audio jack and a slit to plug it into something.

"What is that exactly?" Wave asked.

"SHHH! Everyone get out" I whispered and we all got out of his cell, "Why are you guys all here?"

"Well, I wanted to see what he need his earphones for."

"I was going to tell him to make breakfast for me tomorrow..." Jet admitted.

"Me too..." Till smiled

"I just followed Aria here..." Chomp replied.

"I was going to make sure he doesn't try anything funny..." Aria chimed in.

"You guys..." I sighed and started looking at the small device, "This is actually a very old model of the video journal. This isn't inkling technology... it's octarian..."

"Wait, What?!" Jet took a step back, "That's not possible... why does he have it?"

"Look, this thing has a video jack! We can just watch it." I started scrambling looking for the right wire to connect it.

After going through a whole bunch of wires, I found the right cable and plugged it in. There was a whole bunch of files on it. I clicked on the very first file and a video clip popped open. There was an adult Octoling speaking.

"This is day one of the infantry squad, Octrillari Wist reporting. I have been selected to fight behind enemy lines. I won't let you down!"

The video ended and I clicked on another one. She was now in a jail cell being watched by different inklings.

"I have been found out by the enemy and I am now in a prison. I will look for an opportunity to escape as soon as possible."

"Hey, who you talking to?" A female inkling asked kindly, "I'm Stella and I will be watching over you."

"You are just a guard aren't you?! Don't talk like we're friends!" Octrillari growled at her.

"Heheheheh... You can't tell me what to do! I don't care if you are older than me..." Stella giggled, "so what's your name?"

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

"Maybe..."

"Octrillari..."

"Hmm, I'm gonna call you Octty!"

"What?! I just told you my name! Don't go nicknaming me!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Octty?"

"...I inking hate you..."

The clip ended. I decided on clicking on a file farther away from the two that we watched. It was about a year apart.

"I think I am strangely getting use to Stella. Her and her annoying and yet strangely kind inkling behav-"

"Awww, that's not nice Octty..." Stella made a fake pouty face.

"Well, it's true isn't it? You are annoying."

Stella laughed and set down a basket of food.

"Whatever, here I brought some food I cooked up again. Since you like it, so much I made you even more!"

"Stella, I liked your cook, but even I can't finished all of this."

"Opps, did I do that?" Stella giggled, "Well, I guess I'll have to eat it with you then."

Octrillari pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as Stella plopped down in front of the glass between them.

"You did that on purpose..."

"So what if I did... You seemed lonely here, anyways." She took a bite out of a sandwich.

"I am not lonely, and I don't need you as company!" Octrillari turned away as she angrily bit into her sandwich.

"I think you do... You just don't wanna admit it!" Stella sang mockingly.

"You are stupid... Why are you doing this? Aren't I your enemy?"

"No, you aren't my enemy. I am just curious, you know? I just want get to know you. You don't seem like a bad person. Haven't you ever thought about it? Why do we have to fight?"

"We are fighting because there isn't enough land for both races. It's not hard to figure out, Stella."

"Well sure, but just because we are in a war, but why does mean I have hate you just because you are on the other side? I mean look we both have tentacles, sure I have two more, but why should that make me hate you."

"Well, I don't actually know... I haven't though about it that way..."

"That's what I want to see, can we two species live in harmony with each other. I want to see if we can be friends."

"Quit, dreaming. We can never live together in harmony. Even if we were to be friends we would fight all over again."

"It maybe something that seems impossible, but I am willing to try starting with you." Stella stood up and picked up couple of the sandwiches, "Well, I'll see you later, okay? I got to give some of these to Humbert. He can eat almost all of these. Hehehe."

"To be friends, huh? I would like to see you try..."

The video clip ended. I looked at my sisters as they tried to understand what was going on.

"Connie, can you skip 10 years ahead." Chomp asked and I opened the file.

Octrillari was much older her tentacles were now slightly losing their color. She was probably around her late to mid forties. There was Stella who matured into a pretty looking inkling, around her twenties. She was had a bit of a rounded belly. She was pulling on Octrillari.

"Octy, come on! We are going to be late!" Stella badgered her.

"Well, whose fault is that? Miss I-can't-decide-on-shoes!" Octrillari put on a ring that changed her form into an inkling, "This is your wedding and you decide to go shoe shopping hour before the wedding. You are really something aren't you?"

"Why are you recording this?! We don't have time for this! WHERE ARE THE INKING KEYS!"

"Well, I wanted to keep a record of my best friend at her big day. So I am recording this, all of it. Do you mean the keys hanging near the door?" Octrillari snickered at her stressed friend.

"Oh- SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!"

Octrillari laughed as she climbed into the car. The Video shut off for a bit until they turned it on again to recorded the Stella's wedding. And the clip ended as Stella threw the bouquet straight into Octrillari's face.

"Awwww, that was so cute!" Jet smiled, "Are you crying, Wave?"

"N-no I just have something in my eyes" Wave wiped her eyes.

"There are only a couple of files left..." Connie looked at the ones that remain 16 files.

"Let's start at 8th file." Aria suggested, "and just let it play all the way through to the last one.

Octrillari was now really old looking. She had wrinkles and her tentacles only had color at the tips. Stella did not look very healthy. Her tentacles were a dull dark blue as compared to her bright blue in the other videos. A young inkling was hugging his mother closely. She also had a bulge up belly again. She seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Octrillari was so very concerned about her. She was frantically taking to someone over the phone. Humbert was glaring at Octrillari as he held his wife's hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE TOO BUSY?! YOU CALL YOURSELF A DOCTOR?!" She yelled, "YOU COME OVER HERE AND DO YOUR JOB!"

"Octty, it's useless... so many of us are sick..."

"That doesn't matter, I am not about to let my best friend die! There has to be someone to help you. There just has to be... Humbert, there isn't a hospital anywhere?"

"They are all full of squids, there is just not enoug-"

"UGGGHHH!" Stella clutched her belly, "H-humbert... It's coming... P-please... help..."

"Mommy, what's wrong? Mommy?" The young inkling started to cry.

"STELLA?! HONEY, STAY WITH ME!" Humbert picked her up bridal style, and ran out the door followed by their child.

"Humbert!" Octrillari tried to follow them, but he took off without her. She came back in the room and sat down in defeat. She noticed the camera was on and she turned it off.

The next clip started up. Octrillari was teary-eyed as she sat with a bright blue egg in her lap.

"Stella... Why did ever happen? I couldn't do anything to stop it. Your son is all I h-have left of you... Humbert... tried to leave him at an o-orphanage... I promise I'll take care of him, like you took care of me..."

The egg began to make a crackle noise as the tiny squid emerged from it. The squid fell on its face from the top of the egg. It started to bawl as Octrillari gently lifted him up.

"Hi there sweetie. Your name is Corol," She began rocking him back and forth. "Stella, he is beautifully bright blue just like you were. Oh, your mother would have been so happy..."

Corol stopped cry and gurgled as she sang.

"Sun will rise, sun will fall to the days unknown to all. Much regret within this world not one to help us all. Hopeful song, hope for peace. Much to say, more to do. Cherish all you have left, until the light is gone.

I will fight, I will stand so you never have to cried. In this world I will make us into one peaceful life. So we never have to fight.

Sun will rise, sun will fall to the days unknown to all. Much regret within this world not one to help us all. Hopeful song, hope for peace. Much to say, more to do. Cherish all you have left, until the light is gone."

The video ended and the next one started up.

"Corol say hello," Octrillari put the camera closer to the tiny blue squid.

Corol stared at it with his pink large eyes and wrapped his tentacles around it. His beak was right in front of the lens as he tried to nip at it.

"Silly, squid you can't eat auntie's video recorder" she pulled him off of the lens, and patted him on his head. She was in Octopus form as she started cooking something. Corol cooed and gurgled as he swam closer to her. He swam up her body and curled up on top of her squishy head.

"Oh Corol, you like sleeping up there do you? Ah, I wonder if it smells though, I haven't gotten a chance to wash it, yet" She accidentally moved her head too fast and he fell into the pot of water on the stove. The water barely covered him as he played in the warm water. She scooped him out.

"Oh dear, you have gotten yourself hurt!" She scolded at him and he leaped into her face with his tentacles holding on to her, "Yes, yes I loved you too dear."

"Ah wuvvei oo coo!" Corol gurgled.

"Oh my god! Your first words! Did I get it on Camera?!" Octrillari check the camera and smiled, "Can you can say your name, Corol?"

The little squid babbled on as he flopped up and down. She smiled and continued to make food. The video cut off again, and went to a new clip. Corol had turned into some sort of hybrid between a toddler and a squid. He dashed around Octrillari and she struggled to sit down.

"Auntie, Auntie, candy?" he asked hold out his tentacle like hand.

"Ahh, did you clean up your toys, yet?" she smiled at the young inkling as he ran over and gathered his toys and put them into a box.

"Candy? Candy?" his eyes glittered as she put some blue hard candy into his hand.

He squealed with delight as he plopped down next to her. He took one in his mouth and hugged Octrillari. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. Octrillari gasped and picked up Corol and put him into his toy box.

"Shh.. sweetie, you wait right here. Please, don't come out okay?" She walked over to answer the door.

"Octrillari, you are still here... Didn't I tell you to scram?" a deep and cold voice growled.

"Humbert, you have no right to kick me out! Stella gave me this place!"

"Papa? Papa!" Corol happily came out of the box and ran over to the door.

"Corol!" She gasped.

"C-corol?! You took him in?!" Corol suddenly was sent flying to the wall, he cried from the hit. The Camera clicked off then switched to the next video. The camera was now on the floor.

Humbert came closer to him and Corol scooted back away him.

"Papa? " He froze up as Humbert towered over him.

"HUMBERT, YOU LEAVE COROL ALONE!" Octrillari pushed him aside and picked up Corol.

"You know he killed Stella don't you? He is a monster!"

"He is not a monster! He is your son! He is yours and Stella's child!"

"He took away Stella! He is not my child! He will never be!"

"Humbert, he has her ink color and her pink eyes! He is all we have left of her!"

"What the ink would you know?! You are just an octoling! You don't belong here! Get out before I have to throw to out."

He slammed the door shut and Octrillari held Corol tightly as she sobbed. Corol stopped crying and hugged her backed. She picked up the camera and turned it off.

"Connie, let's just skip to the last one"

"Okay..." I gritted my fangs as I clicked on the last one.

It was the one that Corol was listening to before he fell asleep. I could see that my sisters were all upset and hated Humbert. The video started with Octrillari right in front of the camera. We quietly listen to her as she gently patted Corol's head. We all started tearing up as well. Suddenly, the audio went out when she suddenly dropped the camera on to the floor. The video flicked for a minute and then Octrillari was being dragged away out the door by two inklings. Little Corol woke up a couple hours later and he was looking for her. At first, he excitedly searched for her. Soon he started to become scared and frantically searched for her. He soon became tired and started bawling as he sat there. He cried there for a long while. He eventually cried himself to sleep and the video recorder ran out of battery.

We just sat there all crying. Without saying a word, we make our way into Corol's cell and we all just hugged him. He woke up and jumped a bit. He was completely confused and surprised that we all hugged him.

"Umm, are you guys cryin-" he quickly shut his mouth.

"Just shut up..." we stood there hugging until the sun came back up. I am now every sure that all my sisters will all give him a chance now.

-Author's Note-

Okay so I made sure this chapter was longer than the other ones for Stuart456. I hope it is good enough, I tried I really did. It took quite a bit of time to do this chapter, so I probably won't post up another chapter this week unless you guys really want me to try, but it will probably be the same size as the other chapters. Oh, by the way the quail fishes are a real dessert, they are usually made into little balls instead or fish shapes. You can look up the recipe, it's thai sweet potato balls.

So a couple of guests asked me some stuff, so I'll answer them right here.

Hoopa679, It would take roughly about 8-15 hours for me to write a normal chapter (1000- 2000 words) on a school day plus Saturdays, only because I have to do other things. If a longer chapter like this one about 4 evenings so roughly 32 hours?

Octolinkling75, I really do like writing this story. This chapter's for you. It pretty much covers your questions about Corol's mother and his promise. I was in team car only because my friend wanted to be in that team. I am really happy you like my art!

Thank you all for your questions! I am really happy you are asking, because it means you guys are interested in my story. It means a lot. Please tell me what you think, and or if I need to fix stuff. Thank you again for reading!

-apikachua


	18. How'd You Guys Meet?

"Hey Cuddlefish, what your deal with Corol? He seems to only like you and Granny," Callie asked me as I stared out into nothing.

"Well, I was just friends with him since we were little. My parents tell me, that we took him in a one point, but we were friends when we were hatchlings."

"He was taken in by you guys? But why?"

"My parent told me his aunt suddenly disappeared, and he was looking for her. So we took care of him until my parents, finally got his father to take him back. My mom tells me that we were trying to chew the other's fin when we first met. His aunt would take Corol to have little hatchling playdates. Hehehe... I don't remember, but we were just always together, when we were little. I would always take him to play outside and he would do everything I asked. We always had a good time just goofing around and exploring."

"You guys were really close weren't you?" Acrilic smiled.

"We were always so close, well, until I had to become Agent 3." I kicked a pebble to the side, "He became more distance, and I understand why. Everything was just going so wrong! I just can't believe his father! I am pretty sure he would have killed him, if my parents didn't check up on him once in a while. I am sure that all those wounds, back then, were all from him and Ceth."

"Wounds?!" Marie gasped.

"Yeah, sometimes he try to hide them from me, but I usually get my way with him. There was so many, when he lived with his father. One time, it was so bad that my parents had to take him to the hospital. They found him tied to tree. He was skin was peeling off and his body was bloody and covered in burns. He was screaming so much that he lost his voice. He couldn't speak for days."

"Humbert did that?!" Nana gasped, "I never thought he would go so far..."

"Just thinking about it makes me sick," Acrilic cracked his knuckles, "Sound like I need to put some sense into em. I guess that will have to wait."

"Granny, what about you? How did you meet Corol?" Callie asked.

"I met him several times as a child. He would always pass my shop and go into the forest. But, I took him in a couple of day after the tournament. There was some rumor going around about Corol getting kicked out of his own family's home. The weather had gotten cold and snowy. If he stayed outside, he wouldn't last that long. I wasn't sure how old the rumor was either, and the last couple of days before were cold. So I put on a coat and searched for him. I remembered how he would always go into the forest so I made my way to there. There was a large tree house in a clearing of that forest. I found him inside shivering as he slept. A thin sheet covered his body. It was not enough to stop him from freezing over. I covered him with a thicker blanket and called one of my friends to help me carry him to my house. I took care of him every since."

"That's really nice of you, Nana" I smiled, "Corol has gone through lots and lots of stuff. I feel that he refuses to tell anyone about it."

"Aww, are you worried about him?" Callie snickered.

"What's that suppose to mean?! He's like my best friend! Ink yeah! I'm worried!"

"Sounds almost like you LIKE him"

"WHAT?! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I turned red as I went into defense, "YOU'RE ST-STUPID!"

"Oh my god, you are so cute, being all defensive!"

"I-I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE! YOU ARE JUST BEING... U-UGLY!"

"Now Callie stop tensing Cuddlefish... and you Cuttlefish stop getting so closer to me!" Nana bonked him on the head.

"Aren't you going to wear it honey?" Captain's face lit up as Nana looked at the box.

"No."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't want to."

"BUT HONEY-"

"Cuttlefish, I can't accept it, at least not now. It just doesn't feel right." She handed it back to him.

"Honey... I understand. You want one last test! So, challenge me! If I win this time, you will marry me? With no more excuses."

"How's about, if you can make me fall for you all over again? If you can do that without ANY help from Callie or Marie, I will marry you. Still, I doubt you can..." She turned away.

"You don't love me anymore...?" the captain seemed discouraged, but bounced back up, "Very well! This challenge I can't afford to lose! I'll will marry you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Pfft. Good luck, CAPTAIN..."

"Wait, why did you stop calling me by my name?!"

"It's part of the challenge, I never said I would make it easy..." She smirked.

"No, that's taking it too far! Call me by my name, Honey! PLEASE!"

"Nope, no can do" she walked ahead.

"Honey? HONEY! CALL ME BY MY NAME!" he ran after her.

"No." The two continued their conversation from far away.

"Ah, well. It is good, that you guys are back to your old selves, I guess" Octavio replied as he walked passed us, "I recall this place I know we are getting closer."

-Author Note's-

Well, this chapter's kinda short. It was more for a how did they meet question. If you guys want to know more about this or anything else let me know. Or whether or not I need to explain anything else. Thanks for reading!


	19. Takko, Akkie, and Pancakes

The next day, everyone was acting kinda funny. Honestly, it made me on edge. They are acting... nicer... even Jet who usually picked on me. They asked me to make breakfast for them, so here I am flipping pancakes. Connie walked in and leaped onto my back. I nearly fell face first into the frying pan.

"Coco, whatcha making?" She looked over my shoulder.

"C-connie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I took a breath to calm myself down, "I'm making pancakes. I'm almost done, so maybe just a couple more minutes."

"Whoa, you made so many... Can I help?"

"Um, sure if you want to."

"Yay! Okay, what should I do?"

"Here, could you stir this?" I handed her a bowl of batter.

She smiled and stirred it really fast. Batter flew up into her face.

"Connie, if you stir it like that it will get messy really fast..." I laughed and handed her a tissue.

"Okay, let me try again." She wiped her face, and stirred it more slowly.

"Okay, let cook them now." She handed me the bowl and I poured the batter into the pan.

Connie brought over a chair to get a better view. She watched as I flipped them.

"Are they always circles?" She asked.

"No, here watch this," I used the spoon to draw a squid, waited a bit, and then poured some batter to cover it.

"WHOA! It's a squid! Can I try?" her eyes sparkled as I flipped it over.

"Yeah, here just be careful, okay?"

She drew an octopus. Soon we just kept making different creatures and faces. We just got carried away. There were just a lot of pancakes now. We hadn't noticed until Till walked in.

"Hey-" She stopped when she saw plates of pancakes of various shapes and sizes everywhere, "They're everywhere?! How the shell are we gonna eat all of this?!"

"Oh, morning Tillie!" Connie giggled, "maybe we did make too many, but it was so much fun!"

"Well, at least you wouldn't have to worry about breakfast for a while..." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's not funny! You'll be eating this too!" Till threw one into my face.

"Well, we better get started then..." I tossed one at Till.

"Yeah, let's!" Connie, Till, and I threw pancakes at each other. Wave and Jet joined in the food fight. The kitchen was a mess. There was just pancakes flying everywhere. Aria walked in, ignoring our food fight. She poured a cup of coffee and caught a couple of pancakes and started eating them. She was pretty chill about this. The fight continued until Chomp came into the room. You should have seen her face. She was just shocked, but it was instantly replaced with rage.

"WHAT THE INK DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!" Chomp roared.

Everybody dropped their pancakes and silently looking at the enraged shark Octoling. I have never saw her so red. The atmosphere was dense with tension and danger. It was like staring at death.

"I'd run if I were you..." Aria replied nonchalantly, sipping her coffee.

She didn't have to tell us twice. We all scattered in different directions. The hallways shook as her shouting echoed through them. Till and I scrambled into my room and locked our selves in the bathroom. I could hear Wave and Jet's screams as they got splatted. I saw an empty bottle and jumped into it. Till jumped into the same bottle holding a flower. The flower stuck outside of the bottle making it look like a vase. Chomp blasted my door open and scanned my bathroom. She was making a low growl sound. She finally left and we quietly slipped out of the bottle. We looked at each other, for a while until we burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god! That was crazy!" I was practically crying from laughing so hard.

"I know right?" Till hugged me, "It's been so long since I had so much fun!"

"Don't you guys usually do stuff like this?"

"No, we are usually working on different stuff. We were usually so serious, stuff like this was rare..."

"Maybe nailing your face with that pancake, helped you be less serious" I snickered.

"Please, I nailed YOU in the face!" She punched my shoulder.

"No, I'm pretty sure I got YOU..."

She just giggled and rested her back against the wall. Her mood shifted slightly.

"Hey... Corol? If your friends do come... are you really going to leave us?" She looked down.

"I-I guess I would have to... wasn't that part of your plan?" I looked at her, " I was supposed to be traded, right?"

"Yeah... I guess it was..." she looked at me, "but suppose you had a choice... would you still go?"

"I... would have to go..." I scratched my head, "I promised..."

"Ah, of course... How silly of me..." she seemed like she wanted to say something, but she didn't say anything.

"Silly?" I asked.

"It's nothing... don't worry about it..."

I just leaned back and a yipe came from my hood. I sat up and pulled out a small octopus.

"You found me!" Connie jumped on top my head.

"Connie, how'd you get in there?" I muttered.

"hehehe, I jumped in when you weren't looking. But that aside are you serious?"

"About leaving? Well, that is part of the deal wasn't it? I was going to be exchanged for your dad. Don't you want to see you dad?"

"I can't lie about that, I do want to see him..." Connie looked away.

"See? There shouldn-"

"But I want my sisters to stay together like this too! It was all thanks to you! If you leave, we will all have to go separate ways again. Even if this was just a few days, I have never seen everyone so happy..." Connie jumped off and turned back, "With you, it will be fun everyday, or at least I can have someone there."

"Connie, I can't stay here... I have to go. I-"

"You'll die... You said he would kill you...If you leave, I will never see you again."

I lowered my head. I didn't know what I should, I honestly didn't want to make her sad, but at the same time I need to keep my promise. I hugged her as she quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Connie."

"Can you stay a little longer? Your friends can stay for a while too. Please?" She held me tighter.

"I guess that... wouldn't hurt... as for my friends, I can't speak for them." I scratched my cheek.

"You'll stay? Yay!" She hugged me tightly.

"Come on, we should go clean the kitchen, before Chomp has me for dinner." I stood up and Connie took Till's and my hand.

Till looked rather satisfied for some reason. Our heart stopped when we saw Chomp glaring at us. When she saw us cleaning, she just sat down with Aria who was calmly reading a newspaper.

"I guess I'll let you go... THIS time..." she crossed her arms.

"Hey Chompie? Were you able to get the tickets?" Connie asked.

"Err... the tickets?" She looked if she was taken off guard, "OH, the tickets. I totally forgot to tell Akkie about them. I guess I'll just have to interrupt their little vacation... Come on, Aria."

They left the room. Connie and Till smiled at each other. I smiled to myself as I put the still eatable pancakes away.

"Chompie, Aria, and you are soo lucky! They actually get to talk to Takko and Akkie." Connie looked up at Till.

"Takko and Akkie? They are idols, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, only the best in Octopia! I guess kinda like your Callie and Marie."

"I only get to talk to them when I DJ for them. I'm not friends with them like Chomp or Aria..." Till scratched her head.

"They're friends? I thought Takko and Akkie just owes Chompie a favor. I mean Chompie and Aria usually never goes to their concerts. They usually send us over to the concert and rush off somewhere."

"Huh, that is actually pretty true... I have never seen them at the concerts, like ever."

"Your sister did say that they hate Takko and Akkie..." I suggested.

"They just have horrible taste in music." Jet walked in with Wave behind her.

"Don't worry, they aren't our idols for nothing!" Wave grinned, " Not only are they talented singers, they are also so very helpful. They have been working on fixing up our city. Well, before they went on vacation."

"They're on vacation? Isn't that a little weird?" I asked, "When the city is like collapsing, shouldn't they be trying to work even harder?"

"Coco, everybody needs a break once in a while." Connie suggested.

"Okay, when did they go on vacation?"

"Umm, they announced it a day before we started our attack on Inkopolis?" Jet answered.

I narrowed my eyes. There was something really fishy about Takko and Akkie. Before I could say anything, a loud ringtone cut me off. Till took out her phone.

"Hello?" She suddenly fangirled. "AKKIE?! NO WAY HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"

I shuddered from her shrill voice ringing in my ear.

"PUT HER ON SPEAKER!" Connie shouted as the sisters squealed excitedly.

"-I would prefer you... didn't" A cheerful and peppy voice came from Till's phone, "Too late, I guess... Um, Hello your highnesses. Chomp told me that you wanted a Concert right?"

"OH MY GOD YESS!"

"Of course, we'll talk to the manger about hosting a concert and an Q&A session, too." A calm and more mature voice answered.

"TAKKO!" the girls' shrill squeals hurt my ears.

"Ow. You are going to have to stop screaming, or we wouldn't be able to hear you." Takko replied.

"Yes, please! I don't think my ears can take much more of that..." Akkie whined, "Of course, Till if you could come DJ for us again?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? I WOULD BE HONORED!" Till beamed.

"Why are you so excited? We always ask you to DJ for us..."

"BUT HAVING YOU TWO ACTUALLY CALL ME? I am so happy..."

"Don't you know u- you know what never mind. We'll send your tickets to Chomp's transporter, okay? Alright, this is Takko and Akkie signing out!"

"Bye." Takko chimed in before they hung up.

The girls all squealed and hugged each other. I am pretty sure I lost my hearing for the day. They ran over, hugged me, and ran off. It took me by surprised, but I'm happy. I realize I should get started on making lunch for everyone. I wonder what I should make.

-Author's Notes-

Alright so this chapter done. Sorry, it took a while. So someone asked me to draw Nana. I will draw her once my Splatober drawings are done, or after halloween.

So what do you think of the chapter? Should I fix anything? Do you want to know anything about the characters or the story? Thanks for reading!


	20. Give Us a Chance

The sun was setting in the sky. We have travel very far, pass the canyon and entered mountain region. There were no longer any large empty shells on this side. Octavio walked ahead of us. He was very eager to see his children again.

"Come, I know a short cut. This will cut our travel a bit shorter." He moved a bush to reveal a grate.

"A grate? Where does it go?" I asked.

"It's getting dark, are you sure it's safe?" Callie looked down the grates.

"Are you scared, Callie?" Marie smirked.

"N-no!"

"If it's faster then let's go." I turned into a squid and fell through.

"Cuddlefish!" Callie called out.

"It's fine, pretty clear for the most part!" I shouted back.

Everyone fell through and found the tunnel was really dark. Callie was very nervous. Acrilic smiled as he stretched.

"Too dark? Not a probably watched this," He splattered his ink around the walls. The small dots in the ink, started to brightly glow. They flickered like stars in the night sky.

"It's beautiful... how is your ink doing that?" Callie touched the ink.

"I'm not sure myself, but I am sure it had to do with the Octarian's experiment on me." He answered, "But do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled looking at the sparkling ink on the tunnel's wall.

"Honey, do you want to come closer?" Captain held out his hand hoping Nana would take it.

"Ha, very funny Captain..." Nana walked ahead of him.

"So by how much does this save us?" I asked Octavio.

"Should take us about a quarter of a day, rather than another day. If you are tired, you may rest before we go."

"Everyone may be tired so I think we should get some sleep before moving on." I suggest.

"Oh, we should change our clothes! Octarians would know who we are instantly!" Callie turned to Captain, "Gramps, you have our disguises?"

"Callie, we can't just change here! There are other squids around." Marie crossed her arms.

"Oh, for the love of-" Acrilic changed into his squid form.

His smaller tentacles were attached by thin webbing. He spread out his tentacles making himself look like giant umbrella. He covered an area near the wall.

"Whoa, what type of squid are you?! He's like an umbrella."

"Just change already!" he grumbled.

Callie got her clothes and walked under him.

"Your tentacles have spikes?"

"Touch them, and I will latch on to you with those spikes embedded into your skin..."

She walked out in the Agent 1 outfit. Acrilic looked at Marie.

"Hurry up, I'm getting tired of holding this shape."

"Uh no. How do I know you won't peek?" Marie narrowed her eyes.

"My eyes are over here, idiot... The only thing over there is my beak. See?" he jumped at her wrapping her with his tentacles.

She shouted as she tried to get out. He finally released her. She was wearing her Agent 2 outfit. Acrilic was chewing on her hat.

"I hate you..." she took the hat back from his beak.

"Well, you wouldn't hurry up. Whose fault is that?" he snickered.

"Did the spikes hurt?" Callie asked.

"No, they are harmless. They are pretty squishy like the rest of his body."

"Oooo I wanna try!" Callie ran over, but Acrilic changed into his humanoid form.

"No."

Acrilic suddenly perked up. He looked ahead and darted off. Everyone looked at each other and followed behind him. Acrilic stopped when an Octoling wearing a purple helmet with a spike sticking out of it.

"Well, well. LOOKY WHAT I FOUND! KYA HAHAHAH!"

"CONCH!" Octavio ran over and hugged her.

"Father, welcome back." She softly smiled, but coldly glared at us, "Permission to speak?"

"Granted" Nana replied.

"I have been sent to escort you to the ship, if you harm ANY of us I won't hesitate to eliminate you all and the prisoner."

"Conch, you can't do anything like that!" another Octoling wearing her tentacles in pig tails with cube shapes hanging off the band, "Papa! Welcome home! I made you some more clothes!"

"Vol, you made Papa some clothes? I will wear them when I get home. I'll try every one of them." Octavio was tearing up as he kissed her head.

"You make Clothes?!" I felt my eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, it passes the time. So anyways, yeah like Conch said we are here to escort you. For some reason they said as our guests... not as prisoners. Guess, I brought handcuffs for nothing... Oh well."

"Your guests?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Yes, as guests. I guess they may have taken a liking to your friend, or something. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Orders are orders, let's go. Our vehicle isn't that far. Oh right, Connie sent a medical staff to make sure you were not harmed."

We followed them to a small ship. Conch, Vol, and Octavio super jumped to the top. We followed close behind. Inside was pretty spacious.

"Hey! We're back!" Vol called out.

The Octoling had her long pink tentacles tied back walked in. When she saw us, she stared for a bit. When she took a step forward, she slipped and her papers flew everywhere.

"Owie... Opps, clumsy aren't I?" she was tearing up as she rubbed the back of her head.

She walked over and just scanned us with some sort of machine. When she was about to scan Acrilic, when he seized her hands. She yiped at his sudden action. Conch ran into the room.

"Before you help us, please help yourself." he released her showing his green stained hands.

"Oh! I'm bleeding... of course. You're right... thanks" She opened a first aid kit, and took out a spray.

She sprayed it on her skin and it closed up the wound instantly. Conch quietly glared at us, as she leaned against the wall.

"I have never seen a green octoling before..."

"O-oh really? Well, we c-could change colors too." She sounded a bit rattled, "You squids aren't all that special..."

"You, have you heard of someone named Pastelli?" Acrilic asked.

"Pastelli? Hmm, no sorry I can't say I have."

"How's about inklings that were imprisoned here?"

She instantly stiffened up, but continued scanning us.

"They were... taken care of..." she finally replied, biting her lip.

"So she was..."

"Sorry, I don't really know. I just heard all of them were taken care of."

"Are you searching for someone?" Conch asked avoiding looking at us, "... if you want the truth... ask Connie. All I can tell you is they are still alive..."

"You know... What happened... Tell me, please." Acrilic looked almost desperate.

"I am under strict orders, I apologize. I cannot speak in detail of the matter."

"But you told them something, anyways. Aww, you really do care!" Vol smirked.

"I don't care about them! I just... pity them. That's all." She glared at her sister

"Aww, so Octrillari's videos got to you too."

"..." Conch crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't blame you. Your friend, Corol was it? He's a good kid, even after all that he has been through. He's a good kid."

"I can't disagree with that. He tries his best to put others before himself, even if it brings him more trouble." Nana smiled.

"umm, e-excuse me." the green Octoling spoke up.

Everyone looked at her as she pointed to the door. Chomp, Aria, Jet and Wave stood there just waiting for us to finish.

"So, how long are you guys going to keep talking?" Jet grinned, " We were standing here for like twenty minutes."

"My girls!" Octavio hugged all of them, "where's my little baby?"

"Oh, she's inside."

"I apolo-" Aria cut Conch off.

"Don't worry about that. Come, we have late dinner prepared." Aria ordered.

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you..." Jet whispered as Chomp glared at her.

We followed them cautiously. The ship was not as dark and evil looking as I thought it would be. It was like rather normal looking home. I stopped and everyone looked at me.

"First, where is he? Is he safe?" I looked at Aria.

"Yes, he's-" Aria stopped as Connie rushed past her.

"CONCH, PAPA, VOL!" Connie jumped on to Conch, "I missed you! Welcome home!"

"Corol's asleep." Aria finished. "There."

Corol was asleep on the couch. He looked fairly normal. I couldn't help but to tear up as he slept there. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"COROL! YOU'RE OKAY!" I held him tightly.

I was just so relieved and so happy. He was okay. He jumped a bit when he woke up.

"Cuddlefish?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Cuddlefish."

"Actually, I should be asking you guys that." Connie replied sitting next to him. "Hello, I'm Connie. I'm the lead scientist and doctor, in Octopia."

"Yes, so you're Connie" Acrilic licked his fangs, and Connie hide behind Corol.

"Crazy squid!"

"Awww... I prefer insane, but I'll take it..."

"Acrilic, be. Nice." Callie crossed her arms.

"Fine," he sighed, "Can you tell me what happened to the imprisoned squids?"

"Oh, is that what you want? I could tell you or better I could show you, but you and your friends will have to do what I say."

He looked back at us then back at her.

"All I want from you guys is to come into Octopia, watch Takko and Akkie's concert, and hang out with us."

We all stared at each other. I could feel everyone doubts and suspiciousness make the atmosphere tense up. Connie just kindly smiled at us.

"Okay, I know it sounds fishy, and weird. But all I ask is to give us a chance. I want to believe that you can help us, so maybe we won't have to fight anymore."

"That is quite a bold and risky action." Captain suggested, "What would be the point in all of this?"

"It is a chance to see the possibility if we can live together, both of our races. This is all just an experiment. We are willing to give you a chance, would you give us a chance too?"

"I will play along with you, but mess up and I will have all of your heads on a wall." Acrilic replied.

"You took care of Corol, despite him being an inkling. I could trust you." Nana smiled, "I will cooperate the best I can, dear."

"If my honey agrees I will too. I need to stay by her side." Captain stuck out the peace sign.

"OKAY! I want to see Acrilic's love story unfold!" Callie beamed.

"Fine, if she goes I will too, I guess." Marie smiled.

"What do you think, Corol?" I asked him.

"They are not bad people, Cuddlefish. They just want us to see things through their eyes." Corol smiled as Connie hugged his side, "They gave me a chance, so I am willing to give them the same."

"Well, I am in." I got closer to Corol.

"AHEM!" someone throat from behind us, a sporty looking Octoling, "Food's ready!"

"Wait, food? I didn't..." Corol bit his finger, "Oh! I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed no-"

You are GOING to eat, Corol." Chomp caught him as he tried to flee.

"NO! PLEASE HELP!" Corol got dragged away.

-Author's Notes-

Okay, another chapter up. I think it feels rushed, in my opinion. What do you think?

Oh, by the way Happy Splatfest. Good luck to both teams and may the best team wins.

So what do you think? Is there anything I need to change or fix . Anyways thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!


	21. Food Fight

Chomp tied my legs and torso to the chair. Everyone just watched as the Octo sisters sat down. The food on the table looked really good but had absolutely no smell to it.

"You guys can sit if you want, otherwise feel free to stand." Aria replied after a long pause and everyone sat down.

"So, uh... you aren't going to murder us?" a squid wearing sunglasses asked.

"No. Not, unless you make us."

"Why? Not to be rude, but it is a little suspicious." A squid wearing a facemask pointed out.

"Well, call it a change of heart... Your friend there, he can easily relate to all of us... he knows misery and pain, probably more than we do."

"Coco's like really, really, nice!" Connie beamed at me, "Even though, we were the enemy. He saved Tillie, and cooked food, and played with me!"

"Coco?" Cuddlefish snickered as she looked over to me.

"Shut up, Cuddlefish." I growled at her.

"Oh, so you are Cuddlefish?" Connie smiled, "Okay, I'll call you Cuddly!"

"C-Cuddly?"

"So are you going to tell me who the heck are all your friends?" I asked as I shifted in my seat to get more comfy.

"Huh?" Cuddlefish looked around, "Oh! Right. This guy ove-"

"KYA HAHAHAHA! HELLLOO, I'M ACRILIC. I'm a bit... insane... hope you don't mind. KYA HAHAHAHA!" I freaked out as the purple spikey tentacle squid licked my cheek.

"NO!" The sunglasses squid shouted.

"AWWW BUT-"

"No."

"Fine." He plopped down in his chair, pouting.

"That pink squid's... uhhhh..." Cuddlefish looked over to the pink and green squid, "Aori...? And the green one is Hotaru...?"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Aori," she smiled widely, "and this is my cousin Hotaru."

"So, I take it, you're Corol?" Hotaru asked, " Callie and Marie sent us to come save you."

"Ah, I-I see..." I answered, "good to know... and the mister?"

"Me? I'm Captain Cuttlefish. I have meda-"

"Nobody cares, captain." Nana answered, "enough, about us. You haven't properly introduced yourselves."

"Yes, of course. I'm Aria. I am in charge of running Octopia." Aria bowed.

"You're running it?!" Aori exclaimed, "That means you're like a queen!"

"Queen? Never thought of it like that..."

"Any who, I'm Jet, and this is Wave" Jet smiled, "We run ships and trade."

"Vol, charmed. I make and design clothing." Vol grinned.

"Conch, I am head of our Army and protect our cities." Conch had a serious look on her face.

"I'm Till, I'm in charge of entertainment." Till kept glaring at Cuddlefish.

"I'm Connie! I am the lead scientist and a medical doctor for Octarians." Connie bounced up and down.

"... Chomp. I work with Aria on the wellness of our people." She was quiet as ever, "Well, the foods going to get cold so..."

My friends stared at me as I began fidgeting and shaking my head. I was too late to stop Acrilic. He put it into his mouth, took it out, and put it back on to the plate.

"THIS IS SO BAD! KYA HAHAHAH!" He began cackling, "IT'S SO BAD, IT'S FUNNY! KYA HAHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

The Octoling sisters all tensed up, except for Aria.

"How dare you!" Octavio replied.

"What. Was. that?" Chomp stood up abruptly. The atmosphere felt dangerous and tense.

"IT SUCKED." Acrilic retorted back.

He dodged a barrage of shots fired by Chomp. Everyone else took cover, except for me. I couldn't physically move from my chair. Chomp charged at Acrilic as he whipped out his roller. He deflected her attack and pushed her back. She flipped and landed on the wall. She sprang of the wall and charged at him again. He prepared for an attack, but she passed over his head. She disappeared into her ink. Her fin sliced through the ground as she leaped at him, just like a great white attacking its prey. He caught her by her neck. She suddenly smirked as ink shot out of the teeth of her hoodie. He released her as he stumbled back. She disappeared in her ink once again and charged at him once again. He recovered just in time and deflected her attack.

"CLEVER... BUT NOT CLEVER ENOUGH! KYA HAHAHAHAHA!" he splashed ink at her and sent a shockwave out.

Chomp dove into her ink. Her hoodie sparked as she resurfaced. She simply shook the ink off.

"Electricity has no effect on me." she clicked her octoshots.

"WELL, YOUR FOOD HAS A HORRIBLE EFFECT ON ME! BLECH!" he mocked her.

She dove into her ink and swam up the wall. Acrilic rolled after her. He would splash ink and she would jump out, firing ink, and swim along the other wall. Acrilic suddenly flashed as he and Chomp clashed. He turned into a huge squid with webbed tentacles. He wrapped Chomp as his body sparked up brightly. It was like a fight between a Giant Webbed Squid and a Great White shark. Chomp thrashed around as he tried to engulf her. Connie ran over and jumped and hugged Acrilic.

"NO STOP! YOU'LL HURT EACH OTHER!" She cried as she hung on to him.

Acrilic and Chomp stopped fighting. Acrilic crawled off of her, and Chomp sat up.

"Fine, I will stop... only because you are cute..." Connie jumped down and hugged his face, "Okay, stop it. Chomp was it? That was fun. Let's fight again."

Chomp raised her eyebrow as he held out one of his tentacles. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Sure." She turned away.

Connie lifted up Acrilic's tentacle and crawled under him. He changed back holding Connie by her shirt with his teeth.

"Heheh. He has squishy spikes." Connie giggled as he handed her to Chomp.

"You're small, but very troublesome aren't you?" He scratched his head.

"Well, you're not all that scary when I get to know you..."

"Heh, that was she says all the time..."

"Who's she?"

"Pastelli... can you at least tell me, if you know that name?"

"...No... I have not I am sorry..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Oh dear, Corol are you okay?" Nana untied me.

"I'm fine, but a little shaken up." I replied.

I tensed up when Chomp put her hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around. She just looked at me. She sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Could you teach me how to cook?" she finally asked fidgeting around.

"Huh?"

"Teach. Me. How. To. Cook."

"SURE! OKAY! DON'T HURT ME!"

She just patted my shoulder and walked away. Connie leaped into my arms.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" she hugged me. "I want to cook too!"

"Okay, I guess I could..."

"Hey, what happened to that green Octoling?" Cuddlefish asked, "she disappeared ever since we arrived."

"Oh, her? You'll see her tomorrow. She's gone back to the lab." Connie answered, "It's pretty late now. We set up extra rooms in our ship, so please feel free to rest up. Tomorrow's going to be a fun day!"

"Welp, see you squids tomorrow then. Night!" Jet yawned as she walked away.

Her sisters soon followed returning to their respected rooms. We all just stared at each other.

"Corol, what did you do to them?" Cuddlefish asked.

"What?! I didn't do anything. I don't really understand it, but I just woke up one day and they were all hugging me. They must have heard my aunt's lullaby..."

"No, that's not why..." Till's voice came from behind us, "your aunt's device isn't an audio recorder, Corol. It's an Octarian Video recorder."

"It's a what?" Here, I'll show you." She took my hand and pulled me.

Everyone else just followed. They enter the lab and Till plugged it into the computer. Files popped up on the screen. She clicked on one, and it started up. There was a baby Cerulean blue squid falling asleep.

"Is that... me?" I walked closer.

"Corol, you have a new friend coming over to day. Isn't that great?" an elderly cheerfully asked.

The camera was placed down and the baby squid was on top of an elderly octoling's head. The Octoling put on a ring and she changed into an inkling. The doorbell rang and two inklings entered holding another baby squid, a light green-bluish one with a small bow on its head.

"Marina, Rey! Hey, how are you?" the Octoling greeted.

"Good, Good, I see Corol's fallen asleep on your head." Rey laughed as he placed the small light green squid on the couch.

"Oh, oh dear. Corol, you can't sleep yet, dear. Come say hello to your new friend, Cuddlefish." She placed the squid next to the other one.

Little me was still groggy, but little Cuddlefish instantly nipped my fin. I tried to swim away, but then I just nipped at her fin.

"Oh, Corol. That isn't how you treat friends, dear. Heheh, you silly squids." The octoling gently pulled us apart.

Little me swam up on to her head. Cuddlefish followed me up. I curled up and fell asleep on her head. Cuddlefish swam closer and nibbled at my fin again. This time, little Cuddlefish and me, ended up, falling asleep next to each other.

"Oh, they fell asleep. Heheh. Oh, let me just get you some tea" She turned off the camera.

The video ended, and I clicked on the very first one. I stayed up watching every single one. I must have nearly lost all of my moisture from all the tears. My auntie was Octarian, but she showed me that, she and my mother loved me. All she lived for was to prove to me that everyone should a chance. This made me even more determined to keep her promise even more.

-Author's Note-

Okay so there is something I need your help with. I need to come up with questions for Takko and Akkie's Q&A session. So do you guys have any questions for them? I don't care if they are awkward questions. Just don't be a jerk. I'll try to add all of your questions if I can. If you do you can either put it in the review or in a PM. Do mention which one if you are directly asking one of them.

Oh by the way, Nana's outline is up on devianart. I'll color it when I have more time. Any more requests let me know.

Anyways, do I need to fix anything? or How is it so far? As always, thanks for reading!


	22. To the Lab

To be honest, I am happy that my friends are happily reunited, but I can't help but feel jealous. I was so determined, and hearing Connie say that she hasn't heard about Pastelli... I am crushed. Is she dead? What did they do to her? I needed to know... I had to know. I need to know if she has passed on. I can't live not knowing if she was suffering all alone. I want-

"Hey, umm are you okay?" a small voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I answered the small Octoling who sat next to me, "what are you doing, here?"

"Oh, I was looking for Tillie, but seeing her sleeping next to Coco. I guess I will leave her alone. I noticed you looked kinda sad, so I thought maybe I could fix that."

"You fix it? Heh, I doubt it."

"Come on, give me a chance... I know my bestest lab partner will make you feel better. She always had a bubbly personality."

"Your lab partner?"

"Yeah, she's the nicest partner ever! She's a bit of an workaholic, but... whatever," she took my finger, "Come on, I'll introduce you two."

"Where are you two going?" Nana asked us.

"Oh, we're gonna go to the lab, do you wanna come?" Connie smiled, "Everyone can come too, if you guys wanna."

"An Octarian lab, huh? That sounds interesting," Callie replied, "Guys, wake up!"

Corol, Till, and Cuddlefish all sat up.

"But it's too early..." Cuddlefish leaned onto Corol.

"Get off, you're heavy!" Corol gently pushed her off.

"Heheh, hurry up you guys! Science waits for no Cephalopod!" Connie smiled.

So we waited until everyone was ready and we were beamed down into their city. It was almost empty. The city was in ruins and it was covered with a fake sky. Connie pulled me though the city and the others followed.

"Sorry, it's not all that pretty... We haven't have time to fix up our city yet," she finally stopped at a door. She turned into an octopus and she latched her tentacles on to the wall.

"Connie welcome." A robotic voice answered back.

"C-connie?... no she's early." several voices whispered from behind the door, and footsteps scrambled in every which way, "every... act ... natural..."

"Um, so you guys know I can hear you, right?" Connie called out.

"...splat me..."

Connie giggled and opened the door. There were several squids in lab coats who were awkwardly posing, or doing weird things.

"You are... squids?" Corol asked.

"You are squids?" a pink inkling with glasses, who strangely look kinda like him, " Yes, we are. Connie saved us from being experiments and allowed us to help her in her lab."

"You don't really help much... Ari." Connie giggled.

"Awww, that hurts I do help..." Ari smiled, "so who's your friends?"

"Umm this mister is Acrilic. That's-"

"Just kidding, heheh, Comp's already told us."

"I am sorry, Connie was it suppose to be a secret?" a robotic voice answered back.

"No, it's okay. I was going to introduce you guys later, but I wanted to cheer Acrilic up. So have any of you guys seen Pallie?"

"Oh, Pallet? She's in her usual place." A forest green inkling replied, "I'll get her."

"Oh thanks, Link."

After a while, Link came back. She was followed by a light pink Inkling with long tentacles wrap in a ponytail. She was holding a stack of paper. My heart stopped.

"Connie! Welcome... back..." she stopped when she saw me.

She dropped her papers all on the floor as she stumbled back. She wrapped her hands around her mouth. Everyone looked at us and didn't move.

-Author's Note-

I know what your thinking its kinda short, like really short. Well, no I have the next part. But there's a catch... I still need questions. I will release it faster if more people give me some more... Otherwise I'll look for them myself, but I'll post the chapter next week. Cool, its all in your hands guys! Or not thats cool too... I guess. Anyways thanks for reading!


	23. Insanity Blooms into a Rose

"No, this is... not possible..." my tears flowed down from my face.

He died, I saw him. My best friend was tossed into the sea in front of me. I lost a part of me. I couldn't bare the thought that if I hadn't invited him to that spot that day. We still would be arguing about stupid things I took for granted. I just ignored everything around. I knew it was dangerous, but I dragged him there anyways. I killed him. I lead him to his death. I was waiting for the Octarians to just kill me. I was just begging them to. I couldn't live knowing I was the reason for his death. But...

There he was, standing in front of me. I couldn't breathe, as my emotions gripped my heart. It was mocking me. My heart shattered even more, if it was possible to shatter it even more. I felt my tears run down my face. I was afraid of facing him. This is just his ghost, haunting me... I can't ever run away from this. No matter how I drown myself in my work, I can't stop think about him. My guilt, my work, my life were all so I could live in his stead. I became "Palette", because I will hold his memories in my life. I worked into the nights, trying to make my wrongs, right. I even made Connie worry for my health. I just worked on.

 _"This moment couldn't be real. Who am I kidding?! He DIED... all because of me... I won't let this madness take over."_

Finally, I looked up at it. I pulled out two aerosprays and aimed them at it. He looked at gun and then to me. He just stood there.

"Pallet?! What the ink?!" Ari called out, "They're ou-"

I ignored her. I dashed at him.

-Acrilic's POV-

I didn't say anything I just rushed at her. I dodged her every fire, or at least as best as I could. I could see it. Grief and suffering had left her surrounded in madness. Her hands shook as she fired at me. She was reluctant to splat me. When I got too close, she jumped away. Her eyes were dilated she wasn't herself. She was going along with the madness that over taken her. I had a ridiculous idea.

"UBE IS BETTER THAN STRAWBERRY!" I shouted.

"SPLAT NO! STRAWBERRY IS BETTER!" Her eyes reverted to normal as she instinctively shouted back.

She was dazed by her sudden outburst. I dashed over and hugged her. My tears mixed with hers and I just tightly held her. I wouldn't let go of her never again. Her guns dropped on to the floor. At first, she didn't move, but finally she hugged me back.

"I am not dreaming? This is real?" she gripped my clothes tighter, "This isn't a hallucination? I am so sorry! I am so very sorry!"

"I'm here, Pastelli. I will never leave your side ever again." I touched my forehead on hers.

She suddenly jumped at me. She wrapped her arms around my head as she kissed me. Everyone was confused at first, but they all started cheering anyways. Callie started brawling her eyes out.

"I-I knew he would f-find her," she sniffled, "Hold me!"

"Fine, just this once." Marie hugged her cousin.

"Awww, young love, huh honey?" Captain put his arm around Nana, "Doesn't it remind you of us?"

"Ha! In your dreams, Captain." Nana took his arm off of her.

"The ink is happening?" Ari asked Link.

"I don't know..." Link replied, "Let's just keep clapping..."

"Huh, I just wanted to cheer you up, but this is a huge surprise." Connie scratched her head, "Oh, well... It was still a success..."

"Pastelli..." I nuzzled her tentacles.

"Yes?" she continued to hug me.

"You still smell like strawberries"

"Huh? I do?"

"So, um you're Pastelli?" Connie asked, "Why did you have to lie about your name?"

"I'm sorry, Connie. You remember how I was when you met me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. You kept begging everyone to kill you. You would have did it yourself if I didn't stop you. I told you it was possible to recreate him if we can program him as an AI, but you still recklessly worked on it. Several, times you didn't eat nor sleep. One time, you even fainted."

"Ah, yes I'm sorry Connie. I thought I could drown myself in work to ignore it. I just couldn't bear holding your death over my head. So I wanted to start over, as Pallet."

"You... tried to kill yourself?" I looked at her,

"Yes, I did. Acrilic, I am sorry, for everything..." she began crying again, " You would be living a normal life, if it wasn't for me. Everything that happened if I hadn't screwed it up, we wouldn't know pain and suffering like this. You could have been so much happier if we hadn't met-"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! IF MEETING YOU MADE ME INSANE, I WOULD GLADLY GIVE IN TO INSANITY THE FIRST CHANCE I GET! DANGER? HA, I WOULD LIVE MY LIFE DANGEROUSLY, IF I COULD BE BY YOUR SIDE FOREVER! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPEN TO ME."

We stood there in silence, as I turned red. Pastelli smiled and hugged me.

"I love you too." She happily rubbed her cheek on me.

"Awww... Love. I will never understand it." Ari smiled.

"You and me both." Link agreed.

-Author's Notes-

Here's your reward! Thanks for all your questions now I can start writing the next two chapters. Of course if you have anymore questions for Takko and Akkie I'll still take them. I will use them for the next, next chapter. So thanks again guys!


	24. Almost Show Time!

I couldn't be much happier for those two. Of course, I have no idea what their story was. But to have them embrace each other, crying tears of joy, and... Kissing... It says a lot about the two.

"Hey, Corol you have staring for a while..." Ari poked my side and I jumped, "are you, *snicker* jealous?"

"Wha- NO! I don't have a love... yet. But it would be nice to... SH-SHUT UP!" I growled at her.

She just kept laughing at me as I turned different shades of red. An old Octopus entered the lab with an orange young adult squid. There was an infant octoling hiding behind the squid.

"Well, well. I see you found more squids Connie. Who's that pretty lady I see over there." The Octopus purred.

"I am Nautili Allon. It's nice to meet you." Nana held out her hand.

"Oh, believe me. The pleasure is all mine." He kissed her hand, "I am Charco Vine. Second in command scientist."

"Oh, you are a gentle octopi aren't you?"

"My lady."

"You stay away from her!" Captain growled as he stared daggers at Charco.

"My good sir. I mean no harm, especially to a lovely lady like Miss Allon."

"Vector, I was wondering when you and Segmint were gonna come out" Ari greeted the orange squid and the infant Octoling.

"Awi, Awi, pink!" Segmint waddled over and hugged her leg.

"Hi Segmint! How are you and your papa?"

"Pa..pa? Papa papa! Give me candy"

"Aww did he? That's great. So where have you two been?"

"I have been working on fixing up the machine we been testing." Vector adjusted his scarf, "Messed it up pretty bad. But that's not important who are our new guest?"

"Awi, Awi, why two? Why blue?" Segmint ran around Ari and me.

"I'm not Ari... My name is Corol." I replied.

"Oh... Cowllo? Cowel?" she giggled as she tried to say my name, "You blue"

"Yeah, I guess I am..."

"Candy?" she handed me a blue gummy, "for you."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled and Vector walked up to me.

He looked rather serious and kinda scary. He was a more mature and older squid. He also had a scar across his face that made up an x. It went through one of his eyelids. His yellow eyes piercing, I froze as he placed his hand on me.

"Hm, seems she's taking a liking to you. That's pretty rare. She never shares her treats with strangers." His face soften a bit, "It's probably because you look like Ari. But, you don't seem to be a bad squid though."

"Ehhh, yeah..." I gulped.

"What's with that mousey tone? Are you scary?" he gave a hefty laugh, "I am not going to hurt you, unless you give me a reason to tear you limb from limb."

"Papa, Papa, up!" Segmint held up her tentacle like arms to be picked up by Vector.

He lifted her up, she rested in his arms, and kissed his cheek.

"So, to what do we own the occasion?"

"Oh! Well, I just uh, wanted to cheer up Acrilic over there... but also I was going to invite you guys to the concert."

"A concert? Takko and Akkie are back?!" a teal Squid squealed.

"I better go get my outfit ready!" a yellow Squid scrambled away.

"Huh, well what do you know?" Ari smiled. "Any more surprises today?"

"Connie? HELLO? Anyone in there?" a voice called from the door.

"Oh it's Tillie. What's up?" Connie answered the door.

"Hey, rumor has it that one of your friends there can play the piano... So I have a BIG favor to ask of her."

"Oh, do you mean Link? Hey, Link! Come here for minute!"

Link and Ari activated their ring and changed into a green and a pink Octoling respectively. They walked over together.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Link asked.

"Well, Akkie said that we need a pianist for their new song for Takko. Rumor has it, you or Ari can play the piano..." Till replied.

"Rumors?" The two looked at each other.

"Look, if it's not too much could you guys help us out?"

"Well, if you are asking for a pianist Link, should be your girl. I can't play like she can." Ari patted Link on the back.

"Ari, you know that I can't read notes as well as you can." Link narrowed her eyes.

"What? Don't be ridiculous you can play by ear... You don't need to read notes for that! Come on, you can totally rock their concert!"

"Ari..." she crossed her arms, "You can too."

"Well, she only needs one of us. So..."

"Well, actually Takko wanted Link to play," Till scratched her cheek, "but she also wanted you to do something else for us."

"See? Takko asked for you- ... wait what? Me too?" Ari pointed at herself, "Why?"

"Well, the rumor also says you are creating special effects for fun."

"Hey, I am not doing it for fun... Your skies changes to different weather, because I MAKE THEM..."

"Well, whatever are you in or not?"

"Hmmm... I did I ever mention I am lazy?"

"I have sour candy..." Till shook a bag in Ari's face with different color candy strips.

"Splat me, my only weakness. Who is giving these guys information?!" Ari took the bag and angrily chewed on a strip, "Fine, let's go..."

"Oh Ari... You are a sucker when it comes to sour candy" Link laughed as Ari stuck out her tongue at her.

"Okay, so the concert starts in an hour or so. I'll come pick you up later, Connie. See ya!" Till smiled and walked off with Ari and Link.

The other squids started to scramble away to get ready for the concert. Acrilic and Pastelli were still catching up with each other. Aori and Hatoru were just watching them. Captain was sulking as Nana happily spoke to Charco. Acrilic suddenly raised his voice.

"You WHAT?! TELL ME!" he gripped Pastelli's shoulders.

"Hey, it's nothing... Calm down..." Pastelli patted his hand.

"Don't tell me, it's nothing! You're so thin like skin and bones!" he ripped off her lab coat.

"Acrilic!" Aori shouted.

Cuddlefish covered my eyes. I removed her hand. She was still clothed. It was true, she was skinny, very unhealthy looking.

"It's okay, I have an undershirt. But we don't have bones." Pastelli laughed.

"Pastelli, you know exactly what I mean... WHAT THE INK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Heh, you aren't the first to freak out over her condition." Vector chuckled, as Segmint chewed on his tentacle, "Ari and Link, would check up on her 24/7. We had to make sure, she ate at least once a day... Ari would stay up to try to convince her to sleep. I believe this week she hadn't-"

"Vector! Are you trying to get me in trouble?!" Pastelli covered his mouth with her hand.

"Pastelli... let the man speak..." Acrilic's voice nearly sounded like a growl.

Pastelli puffed her check and crossed her arms. Segmint climbed into her arms, kissing her cheek.

"She hadn't eaten nor slept this week." Vector finished.

Acrilic suddenly walked towards me and grabbed my collar.

"You cook, right?" his voice sounded like he was going to murder me.

"Y-y-yes?" I squeaked as I trembled.

"Good... Come with me..." he dragged me away to the lab's kitchen.

"Eat candy? " Segmint pushed the candy into Pastelli's face, "Pally like candy?"

Acrilic forced me to make a whole bunch of healthy food. I was trembling under a table, after I was done. He made Pastelli eat a lot of it. He was actually feeding her, because she was barely eating anything, herself. It seemed even though Pastelli was annoyed, she couldn't help but smile anyways.

"Acrilic... I'm full... Please stop..." she touched his hand.

"Last spoon full, open up."

"Fine."

She took the spoon full. He put the spoon down and touched her belly. She blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing?" she asked moving his hand away, "That's not very... comfortable."

"Making sure you are stuffed." He replied he rubbing her belly again, "You are looking a bit better."

"Stop that! Hey, um your friend's been under the table for a while. Is he okay?"

Acrilic looked at me, patted my head, and returned to her.

"He's fine..."

"I've been thinking, about it for a while now... You really do look like Callie..." Hatoru replied, "Also, you two seem like something she could only dream of."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Aori crossed her arms, "I- She could totally get someone if she tried!"

"She? Why are you talking in thir-" Cuddlefish was interrupted by the two.

"CUDDLEFISH! SHUT UP!" the two shouted.

"OH! Hehehe..." Cuddlefish scratched her head.

"Hey, you guys, I am back!" Till walked in with Connie.

Till was dressed up in a pretty cute looking outfit. She handed everyone a ring. They were the same ones that Ari and Link had on.

"Here, we wouldn't want Octarians to freak out. Just pressed the button and twist it." Till smiled as she eagerly waited for something.

I changed into a cerulean blue octoling. Till's eyes lit up as she walked around me. She took my hands and jumped up and down.

"You look pretty good as an Octoling, here." She handed me a mirror.

I had four short tentacles, two of which made up bangs. The others were in a ponytail like normal.

"Hey Corol! How do I look?" Cuddlefish interrupted Till.

She had her original bangs, her two long tentacles hung off the sides of her head, and only two tentacles were tied at the bottom. She twirled and got between Till and me.

"Well, you look... nice. It looks very good. It's different, but I am just not use to it, I guess. Still, you look pretty cute."

Cuddlefish giggled and hugged me. Till seemed to tense up a bit.

"Well, how do I look then?" Till posed and turned all around, "It's a new costume Vol made for me. What do you think?"

"She made this?! That's awesome! It makes you look very pretty!" I smiled.

"Really, it makes you look a lot fatter..." Cuddlefish muttered.

"What was that? I thought I heard someone rotten..." Till glared at Cuddlefish.

My smile instantly was replaced with fear and confusion. The two kept glaring at each other. It felt like sparks were flying and the area just turned into a war zone. I quietly tried to get away, but it seemed they noticed me.

"Corol, which one of us looks nicer?" They menacingly smiled at me.

"O- Oh... uhhh," I felt death creeping closer as they got closer to me, "Heh, umm hey, aren't we running late?"

"Oh shoot. You're right. Come, the ride's over here." Till walked on ahead.

I sighed in relief and fell back onto my butt. We got into the Hovercraft, and the other sisters were waiting inside. Chomp was impatiently tapping on the armrest.

"You took long enough!" Chomp slightly growled, "I thought you if we're late we'll have to talk to Takko and Akkie!"

"What wrong with that?" Pastelli asked, "Aren't they celebrities?

"No! They aren't. Just, argh! DRIVE ARIA!"

Aria drove us to a large concert hall with like glass walls around a stage. Once we had landed. Aria and Chomp took off and drove far, far, away in a huge rush. Till parted with us and she blew a kiss at us before leaving. I saw Ari doing a last minute check up... on the walls? She disappeared into the back of the stage, and all the lights turned off despite being in a glass concert hall. A spot light lid two Octolings who seemed to be catching their breaths. One was wearing a golden yellow black hoodie dress, and a black fish hair clip that held two tentacles in a side ponytail. The other has a dress where one side was longer than the other, and it was layered. She had longer tentacles, two of which were tied by a large bow.

"Oh! What, we're on?!" The yellow to black Octoling looked up at the audience, "Heh, well this is embarrassing..."

"Well, better late than never right?" The sky blue to white Octoling rested her hand on her hip.

Everyone in the audience cheered loudly. They were going wild holding up signs and jumping up and down.

"Thank You! Hey, how is everybody doing?! We were just taking a break from everything, but hey, now we're back!"

"Akkie, they didn't come here to hear us talk. Let's give the people what they really want!"

"Well, duh! LET'S DO THIS, Takko!"

-Author's Notes-

Okay so Takko and Akkie finally show up. Thanks again for the questions! The questions will be used probably in the next next chapter, or after the concert is done. I will still take question until the next chapter. So what do you think so far? Should I fix anything? Thanks for Reading!


	25. Takko and Akkie

(...) is the back up singer.

-...- actions or at least how I tried to describe the music changing.

-Author's notes-

The song started it up to something unexpected at least to us inkling. It was Callie and Marie's song "Calamari Inkantation" (Final boss battle song). Till was mixing it to make it more to sound more remixed. The glass walls started to change colors to a green and pink. There were small glowing bubbles floating in every direction toward the dark starry sky. Takko's color changed to match Marie's and Akkie's to Callie's. Aori and Hatoru's jaws dropped. After the song ended Akkie jumped behind Takko and disappeared. The area suddenly changed into a snowy area. It was beautiful as gentle snowfall blew everywhere. A piano starts to play as Takko's outfit returned to a blue to white color. Her voice began gently.

"How many days have passed like this?

The city, the crowd is fading, moving on

Sometimes I have wondered where you've gone

Story carries on… Lonely, lost inside

I had this dream so many times

The moment we spent have passed and gone away

Could there be an end to this?

What I'm feeling deep inside?

You know there's no looking back

Glassy sky above

As long as I'm alive you will be part of me

Glassy sky- the cold, the broken pieces of me

-Pause-

The mystery of it I recall

Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall

I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know

Empty promises, shattered dream of love

Sometimes I wonder whats beyond

I tried many times to make it up to you

Can somebody tell me what to do?

Thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking back

-Music slows down short pause-

Time has already come

The sun is gone - no more shadows

Can't give up, I know, and this life goes on

I'll be strong - I'll be strong 'til I see the end

-Music rises and drums intensifies-

Inside I've been shaken, my sanity taken

Our broken halves, they intertwine

From once was yours and once was mine

I'm Breakable- (Unbreakable) (sings in the background)

I'm Shakable- (Unshakable)

I'm Breakable- (Unbreakable)

I'm- Unbreakable

-Akkie joins in-

Glassy sky above

As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me

Glassy sky- the cold, the broken pieces of me

Sometimes I wonder whats beyond

I tried many times to make it up to you

Can somebody tell me what to do?

Thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking back"

Takko spun around and disappeared into snow. Everyone clapped and cheered. Acrilic was staring off into space. He seemed very calm, or sleeping with his eyes open. I noticed some drool from his mouth. He snapped out of it after Akkie appears from Takko's snow. The area changes once again and everyone was standing an outdoor concert hall. The snow changes into bright golden flickers of light floating into nothingness. A bit of piano followed by Akkie's electric guitar starts up. After a while Acrilic got up and left. Pastelli followed right behind him.

"I hold the message that's our rising hope!

(Hey, welcome to a special rising

Can you please stay on standby?)

Here we go!

-Guitar starts up-

I'm in too deep to keep my sanity as world around comes to its end

I try my best to calm down heart but with this overwhelming blow I fall short

Still I hold it back: The desperation that's swelling deep inside my soul

But if this path's another dead end then I swear to God that I'll go berserk

(Pay attention!) Hey, what is it? (Watch your step now)

Just shut your mouth, I know your lie

(Are you serious?!) No, No, No don't worry! 1, 2, 3

Listen close to the rhythm of my heart

I blink away the haziness that's in my way

You gotta keep your faith in me

I swear I'll never let you down

Do you trust me?

Some may say that I'm blind but I can hear that shot in the dark

Now matter how I now find glory or defeat

Against a foe that I can't beat

I will still wake up to a brand new day (I believe rising hope)

There's not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won't surrender

I'll see our wish come true 'cause I can't forsake the oath I made to you

(I sing my heart)

If tears scream to break free

I'll crush that cry with the resolve now swelling in me

I hold the message that's our rising hope!

-short pause-

I WILL GO AHEAD

-short pause-

Can I get non-stop ticket? I gotta get my heart away

WHERE IS THE SOLUTION?

Swallow all the doubt inside and GET UP! (Come on!) NOW HURRY UP! (Come on!)

So, if you mind that you find that you've thrown away your time in end

Throw it out - Never doubt or make excuses

Regret is dirt so brush it off And hold your head a little higher

Am I okay? I'm okay so let's both go for dead

Let your heart's soaring algorithm fly up ahead

My voice is hoarse as I scream: "I'd rather die than back down now"

I can't express this feeling inside

It's like a fire raging – slowly raising – building up inside until I blow

-short pause Guitar Solo-

Please hear me out, I need to get this off my chest

And tell you you're the reason why

I'm gonna live believing in all you've shown me

Some may say they're a lie

But no I'll never need proof I – don't even care if they're real

-Instruments pause except for light guitar-

I've never known that kind of love

'Cause no one's shown me how to open up my heart (some piano)

Without the fear it'd break and fall apart ( drum start up again)

The more I ask.. The more I fear the truth will hold me back and I'll regret it

-instruments all pause- But with you that feeling's gone and for you I'll have the strength to soldier on

-Instruments all start up more intensely-

Now matter how I now find glory or defeat

Against a foe that I can't beat

I will fight and chase after a brand new day

There's not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won't surrender

I'll make our wish come true 'cause I'll never forsake what I have with you

The future's not far off

Just hold my hand a little tighter and you will see

I hold the message that's our rising hope

Forever I will hold this rising hope

Rising Hope

(I believe in our Rising Hope

Hey, it's just a little special rising

Can you continue? Alright, lead the way!)"

The song ended and everyone come out and took a bow. Akkie waved to everyone.

"Thanks for coming to concert! We threw a concert to welcome back, his majesty King Octavio, and his lovely Princesses! Please everyone give them a hand!" Akkie curtsied and applauded for them.

"Please stand in tune for our Q&A session in a couple of minutes. Where we will be answering all your questions!" Takko bowed, "Please feel free to come meet us back stage if you have a backstage pass or not, we won't tell anyone."

-Author's notes-

So these song lyrics were made and sung by Amanda Lee (LeeandLie) not mine. The song that Takko was singing was: Glassy Sky ( Tokyo Ghoul⎷A), and Akkie was sing Rising Hope (The Irregular at Magic High). I found these songs on Youtube. Just in case anyone wants to listen to them, they're really good! Here the links.

watch?v=E-cvKiFf0n0&ab_channel=LeeandLie

watch?v=PCJdbCVuAO8&ab_channel=LeeandLie

So like, before what do you think? Should I fix anything? Thanks for reading!


	26. Q&A

We walked outside the concert to find Acrilic listening to some other music on his headphones. Pastelli fell asleep against his side, and wrapped by his arm.

"No way, is she sleeping?" Connie looked closely at Pastelli's face, which was peaceful and happy, "This is the first time I have ever saw her sleep."

"Do you need any help waking her?" Jet asked.

"Wake her and I will have your head on my wall." He looked up from sketching out something, "She needs her sleep."

"Well, Takko and Akkie will be answering questions soon, so maybe we could have seats where she can rest more comfortably..." Connie suggested, "She'll get a stiff neck, sleeping like that."

"Oh, guess that's true. Fine, lead the way."

He gently lifted her body and carried her bridal style. They sat down on long cushioned benched. As he set her down, she stirred a bit and snuggled closer to him. He rested her head against his chest and wrapped his arm around her.

Takko and Akkie were sitting down on a couch on the stage. The stage turned into something seen on a talk show. The two idols were quietly looking at the audiences.

"Hey, I thought I was done here!" Ari growled as she was shoved on to the stage, "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Sorry, Ari. It was short notice," Till whispered and tossed a bag of sour candy at her.

"...ugh... Fine!" Ari muttered and cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Takko and Akkie's Q&A session! I'll be your temporary forced– OW!" Till tossed another bag of sour candy at her head, "Host. Without further delay or let's begin!"

A lot of Octarian people raised their hands up, eagerly waiting to be chosen. Ari nibbled at her candy strip. Akkie pointed to one of the Octarians.

"I just wanted to know which one of you two are older?" they asked.

"Definitely Takko, she's about six months older." Akkie replied smiling. "How about you next?"

"How did you two meet, and how did your career get started?"

"Huh, how did we meet? Um, let's see... How did we meet, Takko?" Akkie seemed to be trying to come up with something.

"Hmm, was it at a bar?" Takko smirked, "Maybe we were drunk..."

"Takko that's not funny! You know I hate alcoholic drinks!"

"Chill out, Akkie. I was just messing with you. We met at an audition for advertisement."

"Oh right, hehhehheh... SO as for how our career got started... We noticed a lot of you guys seemed sorta down, like straight up depressed. So we tried singing to make people feel better, and I guess that leads us to where we are now... Don't get me wrong. We aren't anything like the Squid Sisters, but... At the very least, you're all happier!"

"Do you hate the Squid Sister? Do you think you can sing better than Callie and Marie?"

"Um actually no. We don't hate them. I mean, it's kinda a shame that we are supposed to hate each other. Heh, I can't compete with idols like them. They are adored worldwide. We are only known to Octopia."

"Sad, but true. That is just a sad fact. We would probably get murdered if we get too close to Inkopolis," Takko replied.

"Yup. Next one."

"Would you like to go on tour with Callie and Marie?"

"That would be awesome! But at the same time, scary." Akkie bit her lip.

"They would probably eat Akkie..." Takko smirked.

"St-stop that! That isn't funny!"

"Heh, but yes, it would be nice to go on tour... Next."

"Is there anyone special in your lives?"

"Nope." Takko replied.

"Not that I know of..." Akkie took a sip of water.

"Okay, Takko are you and Akkie related?" Connie asked.

Akkie choked on her water and spitted all out.

"Err what?" she coughed.

"Are you two sisters or something?"

"NO, we are TOTALLY NOT!" Akkie stated.

"Nope, we're just friends..." Takko answered.

"Prove it!"

"Wha- how?"

"You could kiss her..." Connie suggested.

Others in the audiences cheered and encourage the two to kiss. They started to chant, kiss her, kiss her.

"INK NO!" Akkie turned bright red, "this is just a joke, right? What does this prove?!"

"Well, incest is wrong here. SO kissing would totally prove you aren't related more or less."

"Can't we just talk about this?"

"Nope." Takko pulled her in for a kiss.

Akkie was freaking out as she frantically waved her arms around. Finally, Takko released her and she was as bright as a tomato. She was at a lost for words. Ari looked over.

"Um, you okay there, Akkie?" Ari asked

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT THE INK WAS THAT FOR?!" Akkie shouted.

"I love you too, Akkie." Takko winked at her.

"I INKEN HATE YOU!" She plopped into the couch sinking into it.

"So next question," Ari broke the silences.

"Have you ever had an interest in any other career besides the one you have now?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a teacher... but that's probably not gonna happen." Akkie replied.

"I want to be the President of Octopia," Takko smiled.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Takko."

"Next,"

The questioning went on and on. When we finally returned back to the Octoling Sisters' house, it was very late. Strangely, Chomp and Aria were nowhere to be found.

"So Corol, what do you think? It was pretty great right?" Till asked.

"It was fun, I haven't been out to a concert before." I smiled, but everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Wh-what? Not even a Callie and Marie concert?!" Aori bit her lip.

"Are you serious, not kidding?" Hatoru looked at Aori.

"Now, why would I want to do that? People will just give me a hard time if I go anywhere near them."

"True," Cuddlefish answered, "But I would have kicked anyone's butt if they did."

"Hahaha... That wouldn't be very nice, and you would get arrested if you did that." I smiled.

"Still, why don't you come to Callie and Marie's concert next time? It will be different, this time." Aori suggested, "I promise."

"Well, I don't know... I guess I could try..."

"hm, wha- Where?" Pastelli finally woke up.

"Go back to sleep it's late..." Acrilic held her tight.

"Where's Ari?" she asked and Acrilic pointed to a passed out squid.

Pastelli stood up and put a pillow over her chest.

"Silly Ari, he's always works so hard and falling asleep everywhere," She giggled and kissed her forehead.

"H-he?" everyone seemed to double take and stared at the sleeping pink squid.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you guys. Ari's a boy." Pastelli smiled, "He does not tie up his tentacles... Cuz he thought it would make me feel better. He would always take good care of me, and tire himself out like this."

"I see... He's been taking care of you..." Acrilic narrowed his eyes.

"Pallet... Don't... forget to eat... breakfast..." Ari muttered as he nuzzled into conch.

"Ari, I'm taking your candy." Pastelli whispered into his ear.

"Candy?... but... it's mine... you *snore* can't... not my... sour candy..."

Pastelli giggled as Ari began hugging the pillow tighter. Acrilic seem to be slightly angry, or was he jealous?

"It's okay, you can rest. I am okay now." Pastelli patted his head.

"You... take care... of her... okay? She's... a good... squid..." Ari curled up quietly snoring.

Acrilic looked at Ari. He just smiled, and messed with his tentacles.

"Thanks for taking care of her. I'll take over now..."

"So, Ari's a guy... How did you know? How can you tell?" I asked.

"Annual Check up. The scanner never lies" Pastelli replied, "Kinda funny, he looks almost exactly like you. But anyways, what are you guys gonna do now?"

"Oh, yeah. What are we gonna do now?" I looked over at my friends.

"I mean, I guess we aren't really in much of a rush to leave... especially with Inkopolis hunting us down, so maybe we could stay until the madness dies down some more." Nana answered.

"Really?!" Connie gasped and ran over and hugged me, "Yay!"

We chatted some more before going off to bed. But little did I know, that I would have to go back...

-Author's Notes-

Okay another chapter up. Thanks for the questions sorry I didn't use all of them. Well, anyways what do you think? Should I fix anything? Thanks for reading! Happy early Thanksgiving.


	27. The Blizzard Ninja

The next morning, I woke up and found my Cuddlefish and Till in my room. Worst of all, they were sound asleep hugging me. I could just die of embarrassment. I couldn't tell how red and hot my cheeks were. I prayed that nobody comes into my room right now. The sound of the door creaking made my hope shatter into a countless pieces.

"Yo Corol!" Acrilic stuck his head through the door, noticed my dilemma, and just stared at me.

 _"_ _Splat me"_ I tried to wiggle away, but they began hugging tighter.

"FIIIRRREEE!" Acrilic shouted and the two suddenly crushed my body.

"ACRILIC! WHAT THE INK!" Cuddlefish growled.

"Yeah! The ink you shouting about?!" Till chimed in.

"Oh, nothing. BUT IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF HIM, HE'LL TURN BLUER THAN HE ALREADY IS!" Acrilic leaned back against the door.

The girls noticed me foaming from my mouth and instantly released me. I was dazed as I fell on my back. The room looked sparklier than I remembered.

"Corol, speak to me!" Cuddlefish gently shook me.

"Yoouuu look... soo.. Shiny... hehehe..." I slurred as I watch the room sparkle some more.

"Move it!" Till shoved Cuddlefish away and slapped me.

I yiped and rubbed my stinging cheek.

"Well, I know this is gonna be a "great" day now..." I sighed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking..." Till sheepishly smiled.

"Anyways, good morning Acrilic. Is there something you needed from me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if you could make breakfast for Pastelli, and also... if you could teach me how to make a certain dish." He rubbed his arm.

"A dish? I think you may wanna ask Nana for that."

"I did, but she told me that you make better ones."

"Huh? No way, her's is definitely better than mine!"

"Look, I don't care. Just come on!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen.

Ari was cooking something. He noticed us and waved.

"Morning, you guys!"

"Ari, what are you doing?" Acrilic asked.

"Making some breakfast for Pallet... Oh, I mean Pastelli... My bad, force of habit." He grinned and Acrilic grabbed him by the collar.

"We are going to have a little chat... NOW!" He dragged Ari into a near by bathroom.

All I heard was Ari's startled yell. Acrilic left the bathroom followed by Ari, who was shaking. He made his way to the couch, changed into a squid, and sunk under the couch cushions. Was he sobbing?! Acrilic suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and I felt my heart stop.

"Hey, come on. You're gonna teach me, right?" Acrilic handed me a bowl.

"W-what hap-p-pened?" I asked taking the bowl.

"I had to make sure... if he was a really a guy..." he replied.

"Ari? Why are you crying?" Pastelli pulled Ari out from the couch cushions.

"I don't... wanna talk about... it..." Ari stammered as he wrapped his tentacles around his body and shook.

"Acrilic, did you see what happened?" She looked over at us.

"Nope." Acrilic looked in a different direction.

"Aww, poor Ari." Pastelli started scratching his fin.

Ari stopped shaking and just melted there as she scratched that spot. I felt the area behind me feel... dangerous... I quietly tried to slip away, only to have Acrilic grab me by my hood. I could hear him growl... I just quickly made the fish buns by myself and hid under the table.

"Ari, you are just like Reff. Just getting petted and treats solve everything for you," Pastelli giggled and she stopped scratching him.

"I can't help that it just feels so good...hehehe...ummm, could you scratch that spot some more?"

"AHEM! ARI COULD I TALK WITH YOU?!" Acrilic seemed very scary as he forced a grin.

Ari squeaked as Acrilic yanked him into the kitchen.

"How's about I scratch your whole body with my ROLLER?!" Acrilic snarled as he whips out his scary looking roller.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Conch answered sitting down on the breakfast table, "he's not a special fighter for nothing..."

"Special fighter? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" he swung at Ari.

Ari dodged and ran off. Acrilic chased after him. Pastelli ran into the kitchen and then ran after them.

"Guess I better watch them," Conch looked down at me, "wanna come?"

Ari was dodging all of Acrilic's ink splatters. He never brought out a weapon. He just kept dodging his attacks. Pastelli was trying to get through the door, but it was locked. Soon the whole room was covered in purple ink, except for the stop where Ari was standing. Acrilic released a shockwave and the room was filled with sparks. Ari had leaped into the air and flew at Acrilic. He struck Acrilic's back and his neck. Acrilic fell over on to his side. He couldn't move, and he was very angry. Ari sat down in front of Acrilic.

"I don't understand why you are so angry..." Ari replied, "What did I do wrong? Whatever it was I am sorry."

Ari pulled Acrilic's roller out of his hand and slid it away from them. Ari then touched the back of Acrilic's neck. Acrilic's body was no longer stiff and he grabbed Ari by his neck. Ari just let him and just hung there.

"Please don't make me fight you..." Ari replied, "I really don't want to... cause I'll kill you..."

"Kill me? Let's see you try." Acrilic squeezed his neck tighter "I am not afraid to face death to give Pastelli, a man worthy of her!"

Pastelli tried even more desperately to stop the two. Ari smiled and kicked his chest. Acrilic released him. Ari jumped back to give him some space.

"I think you have made a huge mistake, but very well as you wish..." Ari kicked his roller back to him and pulled out an Aerospray.

Ari stood there as Acrilic charged at him. Ari dodged him and fired at him. Acrilic spattered his ink at him and sent an electric pulse at him. Ari took the hit, but fired back at him. Acrilic was going to charge him again, but his feet were frozen to the floor. Ari's speed was incredible he nearly disappeared as he dashed to Acrilic and kicked him to the wall.

"See what did I tell you?" Conch replied as she rest her head on her hand, "Ari is known as the "The Blizzard Ninja". He's usually laid back and kind, but in combat he is ruthless and sadistic."

"S-s-sadistic?! Shouldn't we do something?!" I started to panic.

"We can't, Ari's froze the door shut and the windows are pretty much bullet proof. We are pretty much locked out."

"What the INK?! WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"Ari's acting weird... I have no idea what he is up to..."

Acrilic stood up and rushed at Ari. He swung his roller at Ari, splattering him with purple ink and shocking him again. Ari yelled and shook off the pain. He blasted Acrilic and kicked him away. Ari staggered a bit as he regains his balance. Acrilic charged at Ari hitting him on his side. Ari smirked as he allowed the barbed wires to dig into him. Ari shot at Acrilic's body and froze him solid. Ari pulled himself from roller out, and walked backward. He dashed at Acrilic.

Acrilic shattered the ice trapping him and grabbed Ari's neck and threw him against the floor. Ari spun his body around and kicked Acrilic into the air. A lot of pink ink stained the battleground from Ari's wound. The battlefield began to be covered in frost from Ari's ink. You could see their white breathes, as they struggled to stand.

Acrilic and Ari stood there for a while. Soon the area began snowing for some reason. Acrilic finally started to move, and charged at Ari. Ari fired at the floor in front of him to create walls of ice. Acrilic ran through all of them shattering each one and injuring himself as he did. Acrilic swung at the last wall in front of Ari and sent him flying to ground. Acrilic walked to Ari and held his roller above Ari. Ari just smiled and lay there.

" Heh...heheh... I lost... I hope you can see it now..." Ari closed his eyes, "You are... the only man... worthy for her... I just wanted... you to see that..."

"You weren't... trying to take her? Then why did... you just say that..."

"You were doubting... yourself... and blind to see... the fact she wants you and... only you..." Ari's tentacles started to softly glow, "I just wanted prove to you... your worth to her..."

"ACRILIC! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!" Pastelli broke the door and ran over to Acrilic.

She held on to him as she sobbed into his shirt. Acrilic dropped his roller. All the ice suddenly melted. Conch walked over to Ari.

"You weren't even trying to fight, Ari. You just took all of the damage." Conch knelt down and touched his neck, "Well, you aren't dead yet... What were you think? You idiot... Going so far to prove a point."

"He was proving how worthy I was?" Acrilic seemed lost.

"Yeah, Ari was just looking out for you two. He cares deeply for you two... Sure, he shows it in a kind of... extreme way, but he cares nonetheless..."

Ari started to glow a bit brighter. Pastelli shook Ari's arm.

"ARI STAY WITH US!" Pastelli cried even harder.

Conch rushed Ari to Connie. Everyone was shocked when they saw Ari's and Acrilic's condition.

"CONCH WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Connie quickly scanned Ari's body.

"Well, they two got into a fight... I had no idea it would get this bad." Conch reported.

"He was taking all the hits again wasn't he? He is just hasn't change much... Ari... I'm gonna have a long chat with you..."

"Not changed? He did this before?" I asked.

"Yes, he shielded many squids when the rogue Octarians attacked them. He nearly died that time. He would glow brighter and brighter the closer he was to dying. He still took every blow for them. I remember how he shined when I finally stopped the rogue Octarians."

Ari struggled as Connie started some medicine on his deep wound on his side.

"I know it hurt, but it's your fault for hurting yourself! Stupid rash squid!" Connie tried to hold him down.

"This is my fault... I had no idea Ari would die to prove to me that he could bring Acrilic and me together." Pastelli scratched behind his ear, Ari relaxed a bit and stayed still long enough for Connie to finish.

"No, it's mine... I shouldn't have picked a fight with him..." Acrilic looked down, "I should have noticed his attacks barely harmed me... I was... just jealous of him... And I just lost myself... I am sorry."

"You are lucky, Link isn't here..." Connie sighed as she sat down near Ari, "She would pound you until you shined brighter than the sun... Stupid Ari..."

"So is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"He'll be fine, just give him a while to rest. You should rest too Acrilic... Ari seemed to have made you tired."

"Okay..." Acrilic just climbed on the bed and knocked out.

Pastelli walked over and scratched his behind ear. Acrilic just pulled her into the bed. She brushed her cheek against him. I could have sworn I saw Ari open one of his eyes and smile.

I returned to my room to find Cuddlefish and Till arguing about something. It wasn't long before a ringtone went off. Cuddlefish shoved Till away and answered the phone.

"Mom? Wha-" Cuddlefish suddenly stopped.

"Cuddlefish, where are you?! Are you safe?!" her mother sounded frantic.

"Mom, I am fine. What's going on?!"

"Inkopolis is under attack, please get away from Inkopolis! It's has become a horrible warzone! So please stay away! We will be safe in a shelter in another city, but you need to get away!"

"UNDERATTACKED?! HOW?! WHO?!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER JUST PLEASE STAY AWAY! Just remember we lov-" the phone got cut off.

Cuddlefish dropped her phone. Everyone came in because of all the commotion. I looked at Aria as she pulled up a screen. Inkopolis was on fire and in ruins.

"This just in, Inkopolis was overtaken by Sluggers." A newscaster reported, "All the citizens were captured and taken somewhere. If you are near Inkopolis, please head over to a nearby shelter! Other cities are on stay by and high alert as we gather more information on the matter. This has been Inkopolis Breaking News."

-Author's Notes-

Happy Thanksgiving! Another chapter up! Yay! So like the usual, what do you think? Should I fix anything? Lastly, thanks for reading! Good luck with sales for Black Friday!


	28. A City Under Attack

-A couples days earlier in Inkopolis-

The town was slowly coming back together. It took a couple of days to fix that mess that stupid boy has caused. I had to prepare everything for war. Just in case, we really had to fight against those inking Octopi. I had men running around the outskirts of Inkopolis, and the other cities will back to us up if we need it. Just then, my phone rang.

"Sir, there has been no sign of Octarians or of Cuddlefish and her group." The soldier reported, "but sir has there always been huge colorful spiral shells around this area?"

"Shells? I wouldn't be surprised, I guess. Those forest are pretty old."

"I mean I guess it is pretty hollow, I knocked on it a few times, and it's too heavy to lift up. AHG!" the man suddenly yelled followed by his fellow comrades.

"Hey what happened? ANSWER ME!"

"Humph, pretty rude for, you squids to wake us up." a women's voice answered me.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!"

"Jeez, you're loud! We just shot them with a bit of our special ink... I am Lagoona. I suggest you inklings here just give up now... before things get really messy for you."

"Messy? What are you saying?!"

"We are called Sluggers, and we declared war on your city. If you don't give in, let's just say many of you will get killed."

"Sluggers?! You guys don't have any ink."

"Oh we do, we also naturally have toxins in them. If you don't believe me come and see your unfortunate squids you sent to recon. We will give you a chance. We will attack at sunrise tomorrow. If you come quietly, maybe there won't be as much blood lost."

She laughed and the connection was cut. I cursed as I slammed my fist on to the table. I picked up the office phone and contacted the other cities.

"Listen, the situation has turned for the worst. My men were just attacked by some group call Sluggers. They are demand for us to give in or they will declare war on us."

"Sluggers? Aren't they a tribal group? They are supposed to be Aplysiomorpha. They carry huge heavy shells. They get their ink from the jellyfish they eat, I believe." A scientist replied, "Sea slug's ink are very dangerous, unlike squid or octopus ink, they can taint our inks destroying us from the inside. It has been known to be able to drastically raise our hearts' rate and cause cardiac arrest."

"Please be waiting! The Sluggers, you say, eat we jellyfishes? No! No! RUN AWAY AT ONCE!" a jellyfish started freaking out.

"Get yourself together! We will be sending troops over to you, but please be careful. I have a bad feeling about all of this. How many are there?"

I pulled up a screen and saw that they were scattered all over the forest, thousands of shells all around the city.

"There are so many of them!"

"EVERY JELLY RUN FOR THE STAYING ALIVE!"

"That is certainly, a big problem so what should we do?" I asked.

"The troops will have to wear clothes to cover themselves from head to toes. Their ink is only starts being lethal when a lot of it comes in contact with our skins. Only change into a squid if in a pinch." Scientist suggested. "I will have the antivenom supplies sent to the hospitals."

"I will start evacuating the city, and waiting for more directions."

"Good luck, Humbert."

" _Great, just inking great._ I cursed under my breath. My men looked back at me, awaiting my next orders.

"Alright, sent some recon to see the damage. And get me the Inkopolis news NOW!"

Everyone ran off to fulfill my order. I couldn't believe this... This huge mess caused by that stupid child. I should have killed him when I had the chance. To think he would cause Inkopolis to go into war.

" _Do you really think that will fix anything?..._ "

"What? You..."

" _If you killed him... you would have lost the most cherished thing you have... Why can't you see it? You can't blame anyone else... you know who's fault it is..."_

"SHUT UP! That isn't true! It's his fault and his fault ALONE!"

 _"_ _You know who's fault it is... Why can't you see it?... Why can't you see it?... She can't ever rest happy... all because of you... Because of you and only you..."_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUUTTTT UUUUPPPP!" I shouted, and my voice echoed into silence. Ceth slowly opened the door and looked over at me.

"Are you okay, Dad?" He asked as I regained myself.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just lost myself for a minute... Ceth, I need you to escape out of the city."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Listen, there is going to be a huge fight for the city. I need you to tell the school to evacuate the students and staff."

"Dad... I'm not leaving without you! I already lost Mom, I'm not losing you too!"

"Do not argue with me, Ceth!" I growled, "You need to lead them in my stead! I won't die here. I will come for you, I promise."

"Fine... I understand." He ran off towards the school.

The newscasters ran in with the camera squid.

"You called us sir?" they asked.

"Just start your broadcast!" I ordered.

They started up their cameras and started broadcasting breaking news.

"Everyone in Inkopolis, I am troubled to tell you everyone must evacuate the city. The city is about to be invaded, and we are going to war with the Sluggers. For those whom wish to aid us, please see the officers statio-" my phone started ringing, it was Ceth.

"DAD! IT'S A TRAP! THEY SURROUNDED ALL THE ESCAPE ROUTES! THEY ARE CAPTURING EVERYONE!" Ceth sounded exhausted and scared.

"Ceth, what's happening out there?!" I was shocked.

"I managed to get many kids to the shelter, but they attacked out of nowhere... I got separated from my group."

"Stay put! I'm coming!" I stood up and ran pass the newscasters.

When I step outside the city was already in engaged in fighting. Citizens were scrambling everywhere. Some ran over to me begging for some sort of protection. I lead them to the shelter where Ceth was going. The small group grew as I made my way there. It was odd that nobody really gave us much trouble. I found out way when I found a huge spiky snail shell with a slugger sit on top of it. She had a black and white spotted dress with black bunny ears on the hood. She looked like a cute little girl.

"Oh, how nice of you to bring yourselves straight into my collection..." She laughed.

"Where is my son? WHERE IS HE?!" I snarled at her.

"Oh, the feisty dark blue kid? I knocked him out... He was pretty strong so I think I'll keep him. How's about you guys then? If you aren't... you'll just die here like other weaklings." Her shell turned onto a huge spiky shield and she pulled out some sort of gun.

"Everyone make your way to the shelter I will hold her off!" I command as I pulled out my dual Squelcher and they rushed into the shelter.

She tried to attack the citizens, but I stopped her shot with mine own. She switched her interest on me instead of the squids rushing for safety. She charged at me and I fired at her. She used her shield to block my attacks and flicked them back at me. I dodged to the side.

"Oh, did you think this shield was just for show?" she laughed as she charged at me once again.

She hit me with her shield. I felt the spikes engorged into me. I kicked her away and ripped out her shield. I threw the shield aside and charged at her. Now, was my chance she was defenseless. She smirked at me as I got closer and she shined and changed into a large shell. I started attacking with all I had. The shell didn't budge nor was affected by my attacks. I jumped back to give the shell some space, and to catch my breath.

"Wow, mister you're strong!" She giggled, "I'll keep you too! But before that say good night!"

Her shell opened up to a cannon. It started to glow. I tried to move, but I was too tried to move. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her, my beloved wife Stella. She looked away as tears ran down her face. With that everything turned into black, and I could no longer feel anything anymore.

-Author's Notes-

Well, now we have the real bad guys. The sluggers are based on sea slugs. I couldn't really find any more animals that could produce ink... So yeah... Well, anyways tell me what you thought or if I should fix anything or if I need to explain anything. Thanks for reading!


	29. I'm Sorry

I stood there for the longest time, trying to understand the chaos, which was the city, in the video. Slowly, I felt other people enter the room. They stood quietly looked up at the screen then back at me.

"Hard to believe, that all this took place a few day after the squid sisters' kidnapping. It has been three days since mayor Humbert issued an evacuation of the city, and yet so many were captured." One of the newscasters went on, "Maybe it was a bad omen that the sisters were taken..."

"So what has become of the city and the citizens that were captured, now?" the other asked, "Does anyone know if they are..."

"I believe the report said that they are just being locked up. And that sadly the Mayor was also captured... He fought them off so many others could escape..."

I fell on to my knees. Everyone ran over to me. They shook me, but I didn't want to take my eyes off the screen.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know... but it is possible that this is going to end pretty bad for us."

"You can say that again..." A voice startled the two newscasters, "Sorry, you were starting to get on my nerves..."

"N-no... Y-you c-can't be h-here w-we're no where near Inkopolis!"

"About that, well we aren't gonna stop at just Inkopolis..." the voice snickered, "That's just no fun..."

"Please don't kill us! We're just reporters! We weren't attacking or nothing! Spare us!"

"Have mercy!"

"Nope. We got a lot of prisoners already... and you look weak anyways" One of the reporters screamed as they were shot with rust colored ink.

They fell on to the floor as they painfully flailed around. The reporter's body and ink turned into black before they went limp. The other reporter tried to run, but they were soon taken care of.

"Hmmm, maybe I used one that was too strong... I wanted to play a little longer before they died... Oh well, maybe next time..."

The screen suddenly went to static, and I stood up.

"Corol?..." Cuddlefish looked at me.

"I have to go back..."

"Are you nuts?!" she grabbed my wrist.

I pulled away from her, and began walking away. Nana, Till, and Connie stood in my way. Cuddlefish tackled me and she refused to let go of me.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to get away from her.

"NO! I WON'T!" she held on to me tightly.

"Think rationally, Corol! You'll die if you go!" Nana argued.

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT DO ANY OF YOU GUYS CARE IF I DIED?!" I shouted as I shook Cuddlefish off of me.

"What?..." She looked back at me.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME, EVEN WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!"

"Coro-" I interrupted Nana before she could scold me.

"AND YOU, YOU NEVER REALLY CARED FOR ME! YOU ONLY HOUSED ME TO SAVE CALLIE AND MARIE'S CAREERS!"

Nana looked shocked, but was at a lost for words. Aori, Hatoru, and Captain Cuttlefish ran over to her.

"You have taken it too far!" Aori growled, "Do you know what we had to go through?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH MY WHOLE LIFE?! HOW I FEEL?! SPLATTING SHUT UP!"

Connie began to cry as she held on to Till. Till was silently watching. She stood in my way as I tried to walk away again.

"Move..." I growled.

"Answer this one question, then I will move." Till glared at me, "Tell me how much do we mean to you? The time we have spent together, both the good and the bad, how much of it had any meaning to you?"

"It... meant absolutely... nothing." My heart was gripped with my grief, I bit my tongue and held back my tears as I tried to keep up my act, " You guys were just kidnappers... I was just your prisoner."

Her tears fell onto the floor and she stepped aside. I could tell she was heartbroken and shocked from my answer. It really did hurt me to break her and everyone. For this, I really hoped I died. I should die for every one person I have hurt today.

I walked past all of them only to have Ari stand in my way. He only stared at me, as I quickly rushed past him. My tears started flowing as I began running. I didn't mean anything I said. Every word was a lie, but I couldn't bring them into it. Because if there was a chance, I could die then they could also share fate. I had to make them hate me. So even if I died, they won't care about me. They wouldn't be crushed by my death. It was the only choice I had. I had to be hated by them. Someone dashed from behind me and hugged me from behind. We fell over on to the floor.

"I wasn't there for you... I know I wasn't. And you hated me ever since..." Cuddlefish gripped tightly on to my jacket, "Even if I am nothing to you, I know for a fact, you are the most important squid to me. I can't live without my bestest friend..."

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted as I thrashed about, "JUST LET ME GO!"

"I won't! " she got up and ran ahead and blocked the path, "if you really want to go... then, you will have to kill me."

She stood there with her arms out. I looked at her gritting my fangs. Her tears poured from her face, yet her eyes were full of determination.

"Don't make me do this, Cuddlefish... please don't make this harder..." I stood up and faced her.

"I can't live without you... if you want to go, you will have to kill me!" she sobbed.

My heart was screaming for me to stop. I had no idea it would come to this. I charged at her. Cuddlefish was my best friend, it doesn't matter whether she was there for me or not. This was a nightmare. I had to choose her life or my promise. My heart was shattering with every step toward her. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

-Author's Notes-

I'm sorry it's another cliffhanger... but I thought it would be fun to kinda of tease you guys... I know I'm a dick... So anyways what did you guys think? Should I fix anything?

Oh by the way, guest... dude, the sluggers are the same size as inklings. Not to mention they are humanoids and poisonous... So I don't know if eating them would be a good idea... But then again, I guess I only said it was the size of a little girl, so I don't really know what to say or how to feel if Spyke was eating a little child... Then there are people who eat poisonous pufferfish... and human cannibalism is a thing or maybe eating monkeys is more closer to this topic... So never mind, maybe you are right, and maybe he will feast...idk.


	30. Too Dangerous to Go Alone

I ran towards her, and tried jumping over her. She swiftly kicked me into the wall. I slowly got up and charged at her again. She was about to kick me again, but I feinted, moving to the left and got passed her. I dashed as fast as I could away from her. She wasn't that far away as she sped up behind me. She continued to chase me for some time. I couldn't tell how far we got. I just know I wouldn't last any longer running like this. I guess she must have realized this. She tackled me down a sleep slope. We tumbled down together, until we reached the mouth of some pipe leading outside.

I cringed in pain when Cuddlefish pinned me down. She collapsed on top of me and held to me tightly. I didn't move and just allow myself to catch my breath.

"I-I won't, let you go..." she finally replied looking at me.

"And what, you think you could stop me?!" I growled as I continue catching my breath.

"No..." she rested her head on my chest, "I just... wanted to see if I could try to save you from yourself. I almost lost you... that time... I can't lose you again... I won't!"

I stayed quiet and just hugged her. She just gripped me tighter and cried even louder. She continued crying for a while until she tired herself out. She soon fell asleep on top of me.

"Yup, sleeping yet again..." I sighed and gently pushed her aside.

I glanced around and looked around. There were rocks everywhere, and we seemed to be in some sort of dried up river. I guess the best way to describe this place would be a canyon. I stood up and dusted myself off. I was about to walk off, before Cuddlefish started hugging my legs.

 _"_ _I can't just leave her here all by herself..."_

I sighed and freed myself. I knelt down and pulled her up onto my back. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance.

" _She was kinda heavy, has she been gaining weight?... Heheh... she would grill me if I told her that... Best keep it to myself. It will be mine little secret."_

"Corol, isn't she really heavy?" a voice perked up from behind me.

"Yeah, a bit" I answered instinctively, but stopped and quickly turned around.

I saw Till and Connie in a wagon and poor Ari exhausted from pulling them. I nearly dropped Cuddlefish from my shock. I just didn't know what to say to them. I just told them off and yet here they are. Till held out her hand to me, and I just stared at it. My heart sank when I saw her looking away from me.

"Look, I know what you were trying to do... and I understand, but don't be stupid!" Till started pulling at my wrist, "Going there would be suicide!"

"Even so I still have to save my father and my brother! I can't go back with you..."

"Whoa, hold your tentacles! I never said we were going back. We are going with you!"

"Wait WHAT?! You can't! If you guys-" Till placed her finger on my lips.

"We aren't taking no for an answer! Now, shut up and get in."

Before I could say anything she pulled Cuddlefish and me into the cart.

"Wait, we're going to Inkopolis?!" Ari just plopped on to the floor and whined, "I never agree this!"

"Awww, come on Ari, PLEASE?" Connie jumped onto his back, "I got more sour belts"

"No freaking way! There isn't anyway I'm gonna drag you all to Inkopolis!" Ari crossed his arms.

"Awww, well I guess you don't want the French macarons. I got them just for you too... Oh well, more for me..."

I could see him twitch as he watch Connie take one and almost took a bite. She was tensing him. He finally stood up. Ari snarled, with a predator- like expression.

"Want it? FETCH!" she tossed it so far away from us.

Ari roared and dashed after it. We were pushed all the way into the back of the wagon as he sped up to catch the macaron. He suddenly stopped and we all were jerked forward. He caught the macaron in his mouth, as he devoured it like a beast eating its prey.

"Ari, want this one? It's blue raspberry... your favorite..." she showed him a blue one.

Ari growled as he looked like he was ready to hunt his prey. Ari was acting just like animal, and he was kinda scary. Connie tossed it and Ari chased after it. He hadn't realized that it was dangling on a fishing pole above him. He ran so fast I almost felt like I was on a convertible with no seatbelts. I was really amazed that they could manipulate him like this. Ari was so focused on eating that snack that he didn't realize anything else. His running style was leaning far forward and on his toes. He reached the forest in no time and Connie finally lowered the blue macaron. He stopped running. He started devouring it and growled when we got too close to him.

"Well, I think this is a good place to have Ari rest." Connie noticed Ari was exhausted when his logic came back to him.

Ari returned to his normal self as he started dying from all the running. Connie handed him some water. He gulped it down. He just sat on the floor. Cuddlefish finally woke up and sat up.

"What? Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"The forest on the outskirts of Inkopolis." Till answered.

"You! When did you get here?!" Cuddlefish exclaimed.

"When you were having poor Corol haul your fat tentacles." Till sassed.

"WHA! I'M NOT FAT! YOU ARE!"

"No, you are!"

"NO YOU!"

"Ari Fetch!" Connie threw a macaron at the two and Ari pounced on them "Stay!"

Ari stared at the other macaron in her hand, as he lay on top of them. His eyes were dilated as he stared at the dessert. The two struggled as they tried to get him off.

"Okay! We won't fight! Just get him off!" Till shouted.

"Okay, Good boy!" she tossed it to him.

He got up and caught it. Connie started to pet him. He cuddled up to her as she happily pet him.

"Does he always act that way?" I asked.

"Yeah, he does. He is very much like a dog. He loves treats and getting petted. French Macarons are something that he goes wild for." Connie replied, "You see, he was abandoned as an egg. Ref found him and brought some scientists to him. "

"Ref?"

"He's our dog version of your cat Judd. Anyway, Ari's egg was thrown into an icy river. He was dying in his egg. They saved his life, but experimented on him. They tried to make him into a predator-like cannibal. Lucky, Charco stopped them just in time. So I guess, he got this behavior and the freezing ink from them. Don't worry, Ari has never harmed anyone unless you provoked him."

"What about the Blizzard Ninja?"

"He was a murderous beast, when we first saved him. Conch was going to kill him as a training dummy. She couldn't have me near a monster. She never thought he would kill every single one of them brutally as possible. He surrounded the room in a thick fog, quietly hunted down every single Octarian, and tortured them before finally ending them."

"H-he what?!"

"This was before I could snap him out of it. It took a while, but training and affection was all he needed. He slowly acted more civil and friendly until we have this Ari. Now, he's a good boy!"

"But what about the sudden change of behavior just now?!"

"He only acts that way in this state, but his logic is still intact. More beast-like, but still sane. He will do anything for his friends. You would have to make him super angry and really hate you to turn him back to berserker self. Ari never gets angry or at least I never seen him angry."

I stared at Ari who stared back at me. He just staring at me, his eyes were dilated. They must have messed him up pretty badly. Cuddlefish poked his cheek and he stared at her. She poked him again, and he started to growl softly. He tried to nip her finger when she tried to poke him again. Ari suddenly jerked his head back to me, he growled loudly and stood up. I moved to the side, but he still growled at the spot I was standing. Till cocked her N-ZAP'85 and aimed at that spot. Everyone drew his or her weapon at that spot.

"Wow, I guess that joke turn out to be right..." a leafy cloaked person carrying a huge moss cover shell came out, "There are squids hiding out here, but there's even a bonus, Octolings!"

"You are a slugger!" I shouted, "What did you do to my family?!"

"Humph, yes, I am a slugger. Name's Leaf. I was kinda late to this party so my friends captured all the inkling in the city." He pulled out his bow, "I can't play the game without any slaves so I guess I'm lucky then. Guess, I'll just settle for you guys."

-Author's Notes-

Sorry it took a while. I was finishing up with finals. Sadly, I'm gonna dragged on vacation and I won't be able to post new chapters for a while (no internet there). Don't worry, I will still be writing. My phone is good enough to check and answer messages so you wanna talk just pm or talk on devianart or tumblr. Writing on my phone is not ideal...

Same as always anything I should fix? and What do you think? So I wish everyone happy holidays and a happy new year! See you guys when I get back, bye!


	31. The Start of the Battles to the Death

He stung his bow and splattered ink at us. We scattered to dodge his shots. Till kicked a splat bomb at him. He quickly retreated into his giant moss covered shell. The splat bomb only stained the moss and had no effect on the shell whatsoever.

"Heh, think that'll work? Come now, let's not make this hard." He came back out, "I just want to capture you guys in perfect condition. I wouldn't want to hurt you... yet."

Ari launched himself at Leaf. Leaf used his bow to block his attack. Everyone took this chance to rush at him. He smirked as he threw Ari at Cuddlefish, and jumped high up into the air and splattered all of us with ink. It strangely didn't hurt it was kinda warm. My body felt so heavy and my head was woozy. I felt myself fall over on to my side. I noticed as tired and woozy as he was, Ari struggled to fight against Leaf. He shielded us from Leaf's splatters. I couldn't stay awake much longer to see what had become of him.

I woke up to Connie crying over Ari. He was so pale, and his tentacles were dull. We were all in some sort of glass containment room.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She shook him over and over.

"Well, I told you don't I?" Leaf replied cleaning his bow outside the glass, "If you didn't fight back, you wouldn't get hurt... She ain't dead."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"Humph, come on now. You're an Octoling, right? You must understand then. Don't you think it's about time that we put those filthy squids in their place?"

"They aren't filthy! They are good people!"

"Huh, that's rare... Octarians who actually cares about Inklings... Look, I'm your new master now. I ain't evil. Here" He tossed a first aid kit over the glass.

"That isn't enough to help him! If he doesn't wake up, he will die!"

"Humph, check it first. There are some medical herbs. Crush it, mix it with water, and make him shallow it."

Connie opened the box and took out some leaves. She crushed it and got some water from the well in the room. She mixed it up, and ran back. I wobbled to Ari and held him in an upright position. She gently put it against his lips.

"Ari, drink this..." She desperately pleaded, but he didn't respond.

She pinched his nose closed and poured it into his mouth. He stirred a bit before finally swallowing the herbs. He coughed a bit and opened his eyes. Connie hugged him and cried into his lab coat.

"Connie... What's wrong?..." He asked groggily, "why are you... crying?..."

"It's nothing... you're probably very tired... why don't you rest?" she wiped her tears.

"Okay..." he replied as I laid him back on the floor.

"What are you gonna do to us?" I glared at Leaf.

"Well, you are my slaves, so you will work, serve, and fight for me. If you don't... I'll kill you... painfully. Anyways, my friends who got here earlier, set up a little game for us to play with you, slaves."

"A-a game?"

"Yes, it sounded so exciting... A battle to the death... the winner could either kill or spare the loser. The spare loser will be a slave to the winner's master. It's a way to show status, the more slaves or kills the more reputation."

"T-that's, that's, splatted up!" I was in shock.

"Lucky, you... since you are the only squid awake, you're first to fight. Can't have Octarians fight just yet... Since, well, we should be thanking you guys..."

Suddenly, a glass tube trapped me. Connie put her hand on the glass and was shouting something. It shot me up into a barren field and to my discomfort was stained with thick, different colored, ink. There were weapons littered all over the field, some weapons looked rather dangerous not at all like the weapons used for turf war.

"Humph, is this your slave, Leaf?" a female slugger with a blue pointed cloak, laughed, "He looks rather shrimpy..."

"Shut up, Draguna. It wasn't fair that you guys got a head start. You guys didn't leave any for us."

"Whatever you'll never catch up to Bunny or me, it will be funny to watch your squids get brutally massacred."

Another squid was thrown in. There was something about her. She wasn't mentally there. She kept looking down.

"They're... all dead... all dead... I watched them... die... I watched... my family... die..." she muttered.

I stumbled back when I heard her. There was a loud bell and she instantly dashed at me. She hit me so hard I went flying. I scraped against the floor and got up. She grabbed an ax and came swing at me. I dodged and she came after me. She slashed at the area I was at. I quickly grabbed an aerospray and inked her. She shrieked from the ink hitting her skin. I was stunned that it hurt her. She slashed at me and she cut into my side. I tumbled to the floor as I held my side. I looked at my hand it was stained blue. I looked at her as she held her ax, above my head.

"COROL!" Cuddlefish and the others screamed and struggled behind the glass.

The girl was distracted and I took my chance to knock the ax away from her. I fired at her until she was covered with blue ink. She fell over to the floor and rolled around in pain. She looked up at me.

"That's enough." A crow flew down between us. "Leaf wins."

The crow looked at me expecting me to do something. When he understood I had no idea what he wanted. He pointed at the girl and drew a line across his own neck with her wing. He then handed me the ax the girl used. The girl braced herself. I threw the ax as far away from us as possible.

"SPLAT THAT! YOU ARE ALL SPLATTING MESSED UP!" I shouted at the sluggers.

"How disappointing" the crow replied flying away.

I stood there for a second before I and the girl was taken and thrown back into the glass room with my friends.

I was in a different glass room. I fell onto my side, my ink was pooling beneath me. Everyone rushed over to my small room. They stuck their hand under the glass and grabbed my jacket. They pulled my closer to the wall, where they made sure I was still alive. The girl, I fought, was hugging her knees in a corner. Some clapping echoed off the wall and Leaf stood before us. Everyone glared at him.

"Well done. You got me a new slave. You've got more kick than I imagined... but keep in mind this is only the small league" Leaf opened the door to deliver medical supplies. "There are going to be more vicious and merciless, and maybe next time you won't be so lucky. Here"

With that he walked away. Connie got straight to work. She took off my jacket and undershirt. She touched my cut and I jerked away. Cuddlefish and Till held me still as Connie stopped the bleeding.

"Corol, you'll be okay." She fought back the tears as she connected me to the IV.

"O-okay..." I replied meekly, "Please... don't cry..."

"Shh... just sleep..."

My vision started to fade into black, I heard everyone's worried chatter, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

-Author's Notes-

Hey, guys I'm back! So happy almost New Years, and happy late holidays. I got a good amount of chapters done but I will still release them like how I have been, so updates about every two chapters a week. I missed you guys.

So like the other times, what do you think so far and is there anything I should fix? Thanks for reading!


	32. Starving and Desperate

I awoke to Cuddlefish and the others sleeping next to the glass room I was held. There was a plate of food next me, but there was no sign of food in the other room. I took a piece of bread for myself. I looked up at the moon shining brightly through an opened skylight. I wonder why this was happening... was it really my fault? I pushed the plate of food to the other side of glass wall separating my friends and me.

"I-I " the girl from early stuttered, "I am so sorry... There isn't a excuse for what I did..."

"No, but you fought to live, didn't you? You wanted to fight to live on for the people you have lost, right? I understand." I smiled at her.

She just broke down into tears. She quietly moved back to her corner and stay there. I touched my cut. It was all healed up. Octarians are amazing. I was still tired and fell asleep until Cuddlefish's screaming awaked me.

"PLEASE, LET ME GO INSTEAD! LET HIM REST!" she pleaded from the other room.

I was shot out into the battlefield. I stood there in front of an older purple inkling. He looked at me hungrily. He looked starved and crazed. The bell rung and the guy literally tried to bite into me. He got his hands on a long sword and walked towards me.

"Sorry... So sorry, but I gotta to eat!" he tried to stab me.

He laughed as he sliced the air through as he chased after me. He suddenly appeared in front of me and kicked me to a wall. I quickly rolled before he could pierce me. I took a shield from the ground and blocked his fury of attacks. I pushed him back with the shield and ran away from him.

"Oh, such a feisty one aren't cha, kid?" he licked his fangs and tossed the shield, "Means, you'll be nice and chewy."

I scan looking around for another weapon to protect myself. I saw a pole and made a mad dash for it. He nearly cut me as I passed him.

"Aww, hold still... If you hold still, I promise to kill you before I eat you." He charged at me to strike me.

I blocked the attack with the metal pole. I pushed him back and struck his side. He cringed in pain, but quickly tried to attack me again. I smacked the sword right out of his hand and punched him. He fell over on his side holding his jaw. He looked at his hand and noticed small traces of purple ink. He started freaking out and begging for his life on his hands and feet. I walked towards him and held the pole above his head. The black crow watched eagerly as the man looked up at me.

"Looks like you needed this more than I did... eat up." I dropped the pole and helded out a piece of bread I took earlier.

The man looked at the bread and back at me with tears in his eyes. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"No way! Don't think you've won Leaf! Get him guys!" a slugger shouted and five other squids come up to attack me. They all grabbed different weapons and came swing at me. I dodged their attacks until I was pushed back into a wall. The man shielded me. He took all their attacks. His ink splattered against all over me and them. I couldn't believe what was happening. His own people killed him without any remorse. They then took their attention off the dying man and back to me. They started getting closer and closer to me. I was too shocked to move.

"ARISORO SIC!" a voice called followed by a loud roar.

Suddenly the area began to become cold and shrouded in fog. Ari snarled and those guys yelled. I couldn't see him, but there was something off about this.

The fog lightens up and I saw a monster. Ari's body and limps had become longer and thinner. He used to be the same height as me now he towered over the field. His fingers were long icy claws. His mouth was like an anglerfish's sharp teeth sticking out. His skin was a pale blue and his tentacles a sky blue. He slashed at one of the squid's lance snapping it. He went after all of them. He pounced on and grabbed one of them. Ari was about to rip him apart.

"Ari! Yute!" Connie called out and Ari's claws stopped inches from the squid's throat.

Ari dropped the scared squid and walked to Connie. He sat beside her. She glared at the men. Ari nudged her with his nose and she petted his nose.

"Wanna try that again?!" she shouted at them, "he'll maul you this time! Wanna go?!"

"Hmm, I guess there was some bloodshed here. Still wasn't enough if you ask me," the crow sighed, "that was cheating though... so Leaf wins over all your slaves, and you are ban from this tournament."

"Connie, please help him!" I held the man up.

"No, it's... quite alright, son. This is what I get for attacking you... I'm really sorry... you're a... good kid..." he patted my head.

"No, hold on just a little longer!" was the last thing I said to him.

He didn't make the night. He didn't have to die like that, not him nor anyone before him. If only this didn't happen. I could live humiliated forever, if it meant this would never happen. I could only imagine what the others are going through. I sat there thinking about him, my family, and what's going to happen next.

Ari gently nudged me with the side of his claw. I looked up at him. My aunt's device and earphones hanging from one of his teeth. He dropped them near the wall and whined. I reached for them. Ari nuzzled his nose on the back of my hand and I patted him. He returned to lie down with the others. I plugged them into the device and listen to it. There was a new message on it with a different voice.

"My sweet child... such horrors you have faced... I will protect you from now on. Please, tell him I'm sorry for what she has done to him. I love you both." She began to sing my aunt's lullaby to me.

I didn't understand what she meant, or who she could be. I just fell right asleep. I felt the same warmth and love from this person as I did my aunt. I wonder why.

-Author's Notes-

Here's the next one! Out of curiosity, which pairing do you ship from my story? I just wanted to know... of course you don't have to answer if you don't wanna. Or you can tell me later if you wanna read more before you make a choice.

For some reason I can't see your reviews on the website... But I am getting emails about them though... I don't really understand why this is happening but whatever. If you can help me with this I would be very happy, but it's fine if you don't too. I'm sure it will get fixed soon.

Anyways, how am I doing? Should I fix anything Should I explain anything? Thanks for reading!


	33. Establishing Connection

Acrilic and I were just watching Conch pace back and forth. She was flipping her lid. She was kinda scaring me. Earlier she called Chomp and Aria to tell them that Connie, Till, and Ari were captured. To our surprise, Takko and Akkie ran in instead.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Akkie grabbed Conch's collar.

"T-TAKKO?! AKKIE?!" A startled group of sisters dropped their jaws.

" THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHERE IS OUR BABY SISTER?!" Akkie cried out shaking Conch.

"Chomp, let's not lose our heads..." Takko put her hand on Akkie.

"NOT LOSE OUR HEADS?! ARIA, OUR BABY SISTER WAS CAPTURED!"

"Chomp, Connie is with Ari. She is in good hands."

"Ari's a monster! He could easily kill her!" Conch argued.

"Is he? Ari was indeed created a monster, but he was fixed by Comp," Charco replied sitting at the table.

"Ari, isn't the Blizzard Ninja. His ink is just used by the true Blizzard Ninja. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted that way, but there was no choice... I have done them both wrong and I will forever be sorry..." Comp replied.

"What do you mean, he's not Blizzard Ninja?!" Conch asked.

"Simple, that monster you are referring to was made a cannibal. He wouldn't have attacked Octarian Troops like that."

"A c-cannibal?"

"Yes, even if he attacked, he would have eaten your comrades. Yet, all of your comrades were tortured to death instead."

"If Ari's not, then just who is?!" Hotaru asked.

"A ghost?!" Aoi gulped.

"Who or what is Ari?" I asked.

"He is an experimental squid with freezing ink. His ink can freeze and melt at will within or outside his body. This allows him to shape shift, create protective barriers, and change temperature in the area surrounding him." Comp answered, "as for who he is... Shouldn't there be a reason why Ari and Corol look alike? It's pretty obvious, if you think about it... "

"They're... twins?"

"Yes, I was too late to stop Humbert with Ari, but I mange to save Corol."

"But Ari's pink!"

"He just stayed pink because I told him to. He has his father's black eyes, and like Corol has cerulean blue tentacles."

"WHO THE INK CARES! COMP WHERE IS CONNIE?!" Chomp shouted.

"Yes, of course. They are in Inkopolis, trapped within a cell. Their locations are as shown on the map" The screen showed a map of Inkopolis with 5 blinking dots, "their conditions are exceptional."

Chomp was about to leave, but Aria grabbed her wrist.

"We can't just go in there guns blazing." Aria stated, "We need a plan."

"Our sisters are in danger!" Chomp argued.

"We'll put everyone in danger if we just rush in."

"Connie..." Chomp fell onto her knees.

"Well, there is a chance I could contact them for you..." Comp suggested.

"You can?!" Conch's eyes lit up, "how?"

"Corol's device is with Ari. So linking shouldn't be too much of a hassle, but the distance may make linking time consuming."

"I don't care just connect to them already!" Chomp ordered.

"Connection starting up..."

"Soo... you guys are Takko and Akkie... I don't believe it..." Jet walked around the two, "Could this be fake?"

Wave looked closer and poked at Chomp's cheek. Chomp glared at her.

"You better believe it. I made these outfit specifically for them." Vol examined her dress, "well, let me just say... You look really cute, Chomp."

Chomp turned bright red, and pulled her hood over her head.

"Yeah, and Aria looks some much prettier without your mask." Conch scratched her cheek.

"Heh, I don't really know how to reply to that..." Aria played with her tied back tentacles.

"I'm going to go change my clothes now..." Chomp muttered quickly making her escape.

"No! I finally get you see you in a cute outfit! Stay in those clothes for a bit longer!" Jet held on her, "Please?!"

"LET GO!"

The sisters began chasing Chomp around. I noticed that Acrilic hadn't said a single thing.

"Hey what's on your mind?" I asked him.

"Huh? I just find it, strange... Why are the Sluggers attacking Inkopolis? Wouldn't it make more sense to attack a weaker place like Octopia?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Wave raised her brows.

"Opps, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that..." I replied.

"No, he has a point. Octopia would easily fall faster than Inkopolis." Conch suggested, "What do they gain attacking a place with a huge population of squids. It's a risky and quite bold. You inklings are quite the warrior race, pretty sure if Cuddlefish took down our entire army. I can only imagine what thousands of her could do."

"A thousand Cuddlefishes huh?" Captain Cuttlefish chuckled, "I don't think even Inkopolis would be standing, after that."

"Cuddlefish is in a league of her own, when she's angry." Nana smiled.

"Just like you, my dear." Charco smiled, and Captain shot him a death stare.

"Wait, but what could be in Inkopolis that drew the Sluggers there, in the first place?" Aoi asked.

"Gramps, could you think of anything like that?" Hotaru noticed Captain wasn't paying attention to her, "Gramps!"

"Huh? What?" Captain looked at Hotaru, "Oh Inkopolis? Nothing really comes to mind..."

"Perhaps it's not what's in Inkopolis, but the size of Inkopolis's land." I suggested, "Think about it, squids control the majority of the livable lands. If you capture Inkopolis then you just capture a large piece land, and the other lesser cities would be soon to follow."

"Pastelli, that's brilliant!" Acrilic hugged me and twirled us around.

"Oh, heh, it was just a theory... Still, there is something bothering me, but I can't put my suckers on it..."

"Well, but it makes a lot of sense if you put it that way" Aoi agreed.

"That is beside the point... How should we fight back?" Vector asked, "At this rate we will be in danger here too."

"We don't really understand the situation... the best we can do right now is wait for connection." Aria leaned onto the wall.

-Author's Note-

Surprise! Takko and Akkie's identity! I don't know, it may have been obvious though. At least, now, that I think of it... Oh, well!

Anyways what do you think? Should I fix anything? Thanks for reading!


	34. Kill or Let Die

There were a lot of squids in the other room, now. I fear that food given to me wasn't going to be enough to feed everyone. I waited for Leaf to drop by to check on me.

He noticed me glaring at him.

"You look like you have something to say..." he replied.

"Please, feed them. I can't fight my best, if my friends are starving." I begged him.

"You are worried about your friends, huh? That's understa-"

"No, I mean ALL of them. I won't have anyone imprisoned by you, die by starvation."

Everyone looked at us, some of them in disbelief.

"Hmm, you want to feed even those that tried to kill you? Aren't you an interesting squid? Now, what do I get from this? My fames comes from how many slaves I have obtained, not how many are alive."

"How's about a deal? If I get you a lot more people today, will you give them all some food?"

"Are you saying you are going to take on more than one squid all by yourself?"

"Need I remind you how you almost got killed yesterday?"

"I asked the crow about the rules, and he said that it's possible to switch out squids. If I fail you, you can switch me out and kill me later."

"Oh, such a bold request. Look, I said it before and I'll say it again." He patted my head, "I ain't an evil master, just put on a good show. I'll feed your people. As long as they can work they will eat."

"Work?"

"Oh, but of course. You can't get something for nothing..."

"What are you going to have them do?"

"Oh, you must know by now that, all squids are made up of ink, now. Your ink is quite dangerous for us, but it is the main ingredients to make our poisonous ink. The Octarian run away scientists gave us a device that changes squid or octopus ink into Slugger ink. All I need is to drain you guys."

"You can't! You'll kill us!" I exclaimed.

"Not all of your ink... just most of it. Your people will just be almost dead or fainting. Whatever the case, it really has nothing to do with me."

"No... NO! Please don't do that to them!"

"Or what? What can you possibly do to stop us? Then again when you fight you make ink and spill your foe's ink, so I think it's pretty clear..."

I fell onto my butt, and stared at him in disbelief.

"The more ink you make your foe spill, I wouldn't have to drain your friends nor the people here as much. Maybe if you spill enough... I won't have to touch a sucker on their heads. You understand what you need to do right?"

"But why me?"

"I thought it would be fun to use you as fresh meat to excite the audience. Heh, you lasted much more longer than I what I expected. Maybe its just luck... still the audience is just eagerly waiting for your ink to spill or you to spill others... They're all waiting for the underdog to fail or get his revenge. We all know who you are Corol, one of the worst, and pathetic inkling who ever lived. Their fates are all up to you. It's kinda ironic."

I punched the glass between us. He laughed as he walked away. Other sluggers brought a large amount of food to the other room. The others ate hungrily, but some of them just stared at me with pity. A small toddler walked up to my cage holding a tray of food.

"Food, Eat!" she gleefully placed it and slid it through the hole at the bottom of the wall.

I saw a glimpse of that child, bloody and I moved away from the wall. My friends seemed to notice my distress and slowly walked closer to me.

"Corol?" Cuddlefish knelt down.

"W-why is this happening? Everyone's going to d-die."

"We aren't going to die here." Till knelt beside her, "We know you will do the right thing to save us."

"I can't save everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I don't fight back I can't protect you guys. In the end, I will have to kill someone." I sobbed, "I can't do it..."

Ari's claw caught into my jacket and he pulled me closer to the walls. Everyone placed his or her hand on my hand.

"We won't ever leave your side. We will be your hope, just like how you were for us!" Connie beamed.

"Nobody has to die here, we will all survive fighting together" Till smiled.

"We got your back! I will make sure of it!" Cuddlefish put her hands on the glass.

"You aren't alone, just do what you think is right." Ari's claws melted into a band around my wrist. "I will protect you, from all you fear."

The doors on the other side opened and mechanical arms started trying to grab inklings. I stood up as I saw people scramble. My heart sunk as they rushed to a corner.

"STOPP! NO!" STOP IT!" I screamed as I pounded on the glass.

Ari created a barrier around everyone and my friends. That small child, from before, was trying to scramble away. Cuddlefish ran from the barrier, caught the child, and tossed her to Ari. Ari caught her in his arms. The mechanical arms all tried to grab Cuddlefish. She jumped onto the wall and bounced off it. She dodged the next arm and the next one. Another smacked her into the wall. She cringed as she tried to get back up. They wrapped around her, and started to squeeze her. She struggled strongly at first, but slowly she became weaker and weaker. She finally stopped moving and became limp.

"CUDDLEFISH!" I shouted and pounded on the glass harder, "CUDDLEFISH! WAKE UP! CUDDLEFISH!"

"Huh, she's actually a cute one..." Leaf walked over and lifted up her head, "a shame that this stupid device only caught one…"

"YOU UNHAND HER!" Till shouted as she tried to attack Leaf.

More mechanical arms appeared and threw her to the side. She dodged the incoming arms. She dashed and punched Leaf. She knocked him down, before the arms took a hold of her. Leaf got back up furiously.

"You will regret that…" he growled, "Kill her…"

"TILL!" Connie cried out.

The arm slammed Till into the wall, over and over again. Her ink splattered all over the mechanical arm and the walls. I felt something in me snap. Before I knew it, I shattered the wall holding me back. I charged at the arm and clawed through the metal plates and ripped out the wires. Leaf looked actually very pleased as he sent arms to hold me back. I fought back as they held me in place. Leaf walked up to me.

"Just what I thought would happen… You just need a reason to fight…" Leaf smirked

"Let them go…" I growled.

"How's about we play a little game? You fight a pack of squids and I will let your friends go. There is a catch though, they will hooked up to the ink drainer. You need to defeat enough of them before your friends become drained and die. It's not like you can say no anyways. Or they'll die that way anyways."

"I swear I'll inking kill you… I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"I'll like to see you try…"

The arms the held me threw me out on to the battlefield. There I saw Cuddlefish and Till be placed into container and needles were inserted into their necks and arms. The crow looked at the two and back at me. I turned around to see I was surrounded by about fifty squids. The deal was made between the sluggers so this is not considered cheating. I picked up the aerospray next to me. They rushed at me as soon as when the bell rung.

-Author's Notes-

So another chapter up. And it seems the reviews are back to normal yay! So same as always is there something I should change? And how is it so far? Thanks for reading!


	35. Icy Crystals

I sprayed the floor under them and swam away. They searched for me. Some people tried shot at me, and others tried to stab, cut, or punch me. I looked up at my two friends. Till looked so pale from losing some of her ink earlier. I jumped out and shot at a group of squids. I only took down 2 or 3 of them. They quickly retaliated and all attacked me at once. I could only dodge their fury of attacks for so long. I felt something pierce into my shoulder. They pinned me into the wall by stabbing through my shoulder into the wall. They took my aerospray and tossed it aside.

"Hey, ain't you that kid that started this whole mess?" They laughed, "Oh, let's him have a taste of what we been through."

They laughed as they held me to the wall. One by one, they started beating me. I screamed as they twisted the spear. I closed my eyes, and braced myself. Suddenly, the guy yelled and I opened my eyes to see a ghostly figure stand before me. She froze the squid solid. She glanced over at me and then back at the squids. I couldn't make out her face. I could only see her long tentacles and her feminine shaped body from the ice crystal dust that made up her body.

A sudden wind blew and she disappeared into a blizzard. Powdery ice dust covered the area and made seeing nearly impossible.

"I won't forgive you… You will all meet a cruel demise here…" a voice like the wind howled.

I felt someone gently pulled the spear out. They disappeared into the white dust. It wasn't long before I heard someone scream. Their screams soon turned into gurgles followed by silences. Another scream, this one was pleading for mercy. I ran towards the screaming to find a poor squid with its tentacles ripped out. Another scream, I dashed towards it.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY I'M SORRY! I AM A PATHETIC WORM, PLEASE SPARE ME!" a desperate squid begged.

I could only hear her screams before she too was silenced. The blizzard cleared up after a while and I saw the horror of the massacre of squids. All of them had a painful expression on their faces. Some of them were cut up, or ripped apart. Different color ink stained the whole area.

A loud clamor over the audience when they saw the aftermath, they applauded as they tossed stuff at me. I snapped back to reality.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE! NOW!" I demanded Leaf.

The container was lowered and I pulled Till out and then Cuddlefish. I disconnected them from the needle. I shook both of them.

"Wake up! Please! Wake up!" I pleaded as I desperately listened for Till's heartbeat.

She was so pale and her tentacles lost their color. I waited for who knows how long. I quietly started sobbing as both of them lie there. I crumbled in between them. I felt someone's hand on my arm.

"Corol... are you... okay?" Cuddlefish weakly looked at me.

"Cuddlefish! Y-your-"

"Are you... crying? Hahaha... I'm not going to die... without a fight." She smiled, "don't worry I'll be fine... I just need... to rest..."

Till slowly opened her eyes and looked over. She gently wiped my tears and smiled. Her hand dropped to the side. She just continued to quietly watch me. I just hugged the two and wept tears of joy. It wasn't long before they separated me from the two. They placed me into a dark room, and the two in the other room. My room was connected to the other one with a small slot barred with metal pipes. The room was made completely out of metal with one wall having a window.

"Great job out there, Corol." Leaf walked up to the window, "I don't know how you did it, but we got plenty of ink from that."

I glared at him. My hatred for him grew with every breath I took.

"Lucky for you guys! I am going to give you all a break for a week from work. Since I am running a bit low on cash, your friends probably won't be eating for that week."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry you'll be fed, only you though."

"They'll starve! You can't do that to them!"

"Then you feed them with your food then. Tell you what I'll give everyone on the other side one piece of bread each, but if you take even a crumb, they won't get a thing. On the bright side, you get all the food to yourself. I guess that's a choice you need to make. Either you starve or your squids do. Bye now."

With that he walked off, laughing. I slid on to the floor and just pounded on the floor.

"Corol? Are you okay?" Connie peeked at me from the small slot.

"I'm okay, I guess... Never mind me, how's Cuddlefish and Till?"

"They're asleep, and they'll recover, but it may take a while. But what about you? I can't really see you in this huge metal box."

"I was stabbed through my shoulder, but I guess I'll live..."

"What?! Come here! Let me see it!" she stuck out her hand through the slot.

I crawled over and lay down close to the slot. She gently touched my shoulder and felt for the stab wound. I yelped when she touched it. She handed some medicine and a cloth bandage.

"I'm sorry about this but it's all I have for this." she sighed.

"It's fine. I'll mange, but let's just worry about Cuddlefish and Till."

"Umm Corol, what did you mean by we'll starve?"

 _"_ _Splat me... They'll all freak out if I told them the truth..."_

"Leaf's decreasing the amount of food we're getting. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Oh, is that so. Don't do anything rash, okay?"

My aunt's device suddenly pinged and voices from it rang out.

"CONNIE?! CONNIE! ANSWER ME!" Chomp called out.

"CHOMPIE?! CHOMPIE IS THAT YOU?!" Connie started to sob.

"Shhh. Shhh. Don't cry. Yes, are you and Till okay?"

"Tillie and Cuddly almost died! Ari just randomly fainted! Please, help us! Any of us can die at any moment!"

"Connie, where are you guys?" Aria asked, "describe the place."

"Okay... There's a big arena, and we're in a huge glass prison cell."

"That doesn't sound like anything in Inkopolis..." Hotaru responded.

"They are located in the concert hall in the town south of Inkopolis." The computer replied.

"Is that so? Then I know how to get over there from the sewers!" Captain Cuttlefish replied.

"But what should we do then? There is no way we will win with our numbers." Aria pointed out.

"I have an idea," I replied, "how's about we build an army with the squids captured here?"

"What? How?"

I explained our situation and how we fight to get more squids.

"That sounds pretty risky... but desperate times call for desperate measures." Wave agreed.

"So you guys will just have to take a couple of squids at a time and bring them to Octopia. I'll try my best to save as many squids as I can on my side."

"Corol, that is incredible dangerous! You will be-"

"I'm sorry, Nana. I don't have much of a choice."

"We'll probably take a few days to get there, but it will be faster after we set up transporters. You just need to hang in there for a little bit longer, okay?" Aria replied.

"Yes, we're counting on you."

With that the Squids who were listening in on us, cheered.

"We're gonna be saved?!"

"This is a miracle!"

"Listen up, everyone! If you guys want to live we are going to need to work together okay?" Aria asserted, "We need to help each other to survive, so please don't fight or argue."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Honestly, I really hope that we can, but this week is going to be very hard for me. This is something; I could do to save many people. I can't let something like what happened today happen again. Never again.

-Author's Notes-

To guest (ERODE) heheheh... if you murder me nobody will write the rest of the story... but don't worry I'm not planning to kill him.

So I don't really know what else to say... Oh well, same as always, how am I doing? And is there anything that need to be fixed? Thanks for reading!


	36. A Growing Problem

Three days passed since Leaf took a break from the fights. I haven't eaten a single thing since. I gave all my food to the others in the other room. There was one piece of bread for everyone minus me, it was probably Leaf's way of trying to get me to betray my friends. I was trying to drink enough water to fill my stomach with something. I was just exhausted and I didn't want to move or do anything. If I sat up the room would spin for a second or two. So most of the time, I just slept all day. I was just about to doze off, but someone touched my back.

"Corol?" they called, and I rolled over to face the slot.

"Till, you're awake!" I smiled resting my head again on the floor, "How are you feeling?"

"Corol, never mind that! You don't look so good, are you hurt?!" Till took one of my hands, "You're cold..."

"I'm just kinda tired... I haven't really been sleeping that's all..." I lied.

"Oh, then I guess I should-"

"Move it!" Cuddlefish shoved Till aside, "You're lying aren't you?"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to the slot. I tried to get away, but I guess you can guess how that ended. I just laid there in defeat. She checked my pulse, and lifted up my jacket.

"You are starving yourself aren't you?!" Cuddlefish grabbed me by the collar.

"N-no, I just haven't been sleeping at night" I rested my head on top of my arm.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Then why are you so thin?"

"Come on! Leaf's not feeding any of us, enough food. How can I be fat?"

"I at least expect you to be muscley! You look like your losing muscles!"

"I can't lose what I never had" I chuckled.

"Stop playing this is serious!" she growled, "You're starving aren't you?!"

"There isn't enough food... I am eating just a lot less than I should be..."

"If I don't, you and everyone on that side will starve... What do want me to do?"

"Splatting care about yourself, Corol! " Cuddlefish lightly pushed me. "Hey, do we have any more food?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't..." the other squids seemed to trying to sneak a peek at me, "what's wrong with him?"

"He's starving... so we could eat..." Ari replied.

"I'll be fine... Just trust me..." I crawled away from them.

"Corol! Get back here!" Cuddlefish demanded.

"Cuddlefish, there isn't anything we could do... There isn't enough food for everyone if Corol eats. There is only one piece of food for everyone squid on this side." Ari looked away.

"I HATE THIS!" Cuddlefish stomped away.

I rolled onto my back looking at the ceiling. When some flapping sounds caught my attention, and the crow perched on the opening high up near the ceiling.

"Oh, its you... What do you want, bird?" I sighed.

"Now, now. I'm not here to pick a fight. I just thought you would be interested in this," The crow flew down beside me and handed me a small bottle with a note in it.

"What?"

"go on, take it."

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing, except maybe pity..." the crow dropped the bottle on to the ground, "Oh, a little bit of a warning... Leaf has something up his sleeves for you, Corol. He would love nothing more than to break you... So... I'd be careful...if I were you"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Pity. You're... desperately protecting inklings, even those whom tried have murdered you. I just pity your foolishness. One day, your foolishness will be your downfall. Farewell for now."

With that the crow flew off somewhere. I sat up, grabbed the bottle, and quickly shook out the note. I eagerly read every single word on it.

-Leaf's Pov-

I sat back in my seat waiting for the meeting to start. I wondered what could be so important that Draguna interrupted the tournament. Bunny just dangled her legs and stared at the clock. The other higher up sluggers were just chatting among each other. I nibbled on the stem of Samek leaves.

"COME ON ALREADY!" Bunny shouted, "THIS IS GETTING BORING! I have better things to do..."

"My apologies, I was dealing with some ill-mannered slaves." Draguna closed the door and walked in front of the projector screen, "Now, why I called you all here today is I found out that many of you aren't helping with rebuilding our newly made territory, and I find that very... annoying."

"Oh, well excuse me, your highness." Bunny rolled her eyes, "It's not like you told us we had to."

"No, you are right. I didn't, but I came up with a great solution!"

"Okay, we're listening," my antennae twitched.

"Well, I'll split up the land and you guys can make the slaves build a city, not just any city, but your dream city!"

"So you're saying we'll be making a city as we see fit?"

"Yes, what do you guys think?"

"That actually sounds like fun, but I doubt there enough lands for every single slugger."

"That's where the arena comes in handy!" A voice sang from the door, "Sorry, I'm late!"

A slugger with a bright red frilly cloak and antennae danced in.

"Bailarein, of course you are late... Yes, that is exactly what the arena is for. We'll let the slaves fight it out and see who will have to surrender their deed."

"Yeah! That way we can also have more ink and build our own paradise!" Bailarein danced around, "Oh! I'm soo excited!"

"So my troops will control the slave and make sure that they're working on my land?" I thought it over, "And what if they misbehavior?"

"They're your slaves, Leaf. You can just kill 'em, duh!" Bunny pointed out.

"Aww, that's no fun. Why not torture them until they beg for death? That's what I do!" Bailarein grinned, "It makes me wanna do that to my slaves right now!"

"Come on, Bailarein. If you kill off all your slaves you won't have any to build your city!"

"True, true, but still I have a bunch of them. So maybe I could torture some of them, for the fun of it."

"Whatever. Oh hey, Leaf!" Bunny turned to me, "What did you want from me again?"

"Well, you know how I have an Inkling named Corol as my fighter right?"

"Corol, Corol, Oh yes, that squid that was called the most pathetic inkling on TV, right? What about 'em?"

"You seem to have his family whom would love to see him killed or kill him themselves"

"Really?! His family want to kill him?! That is like the saddest thing ever!"

"Oh really, who is it?" Bailarein asked

"The mayor. So wanna, I don't know, fight?"

"Hmmm, is that a challenge, Leaf? What do I get if I win?"

"Well, all my slaves and my cooperation in building your city."

"Deal, but I want to know more about your fighter. I wonder if I could just break him..."

"I guess we see if you can..."

-Author's Notes-

To one of the guest Corol, Cuddlefish, Ari, Till, are 16 years old. Acrilic, Pastelli, Aria, Chomp, are in their twenties. Nana is about the same age as Captain Cuttlefish. Connie is twelve. Her sisters are between 16-18. I think that's everyone... if want anyone else's age just ask. Any questions at all I will try to answer! Ask away!

Okay same as always how am I doing? should I fix anything? Thanks for reading!


	37. Rescue Attempt

Everything was dark and quiet as we traveled into Inkopolis's underground tunnels. We were the building/back up team. I agreed to set up the transporters, and knowing Acrilic, there was no way he would let me go without him. Even now, he led me by the hand. I was just worried he would get hurt or worse. He just wouldn't listen to me. I had the others to protect me, but he kept insisting, he had to be the one to do it. Chomp, Aoi, Hatoru, and Aria went on ahead to map out the area, and while we moved through the underground to set up the transporter. My team was Conch, Acrilic, Nana, Captain Cuttlefish, and Vector. We were supposed to stay here and wait in case Chomp and Aria get into trouble. Vector had the get away ship ready to go.

"Hey, the spot there isn't it?" Acrilic asked pointed to a wall, "Should I knock this wall down?"

"No! That wall's just a hidden door!" Captain put his bamboozler into a small indent on the wall and it opened.

"Humph, that's no fun..." Acrilic snickered, "I was bored, I kinda wanted to destroy something..."

"You can't do that... We'll make way too much noise" I smiled.

"I know, but this is so boring..."

"I told you, but you kept insisting on coming with me,"

"Well, I was worried about you"

"Come on now, I wasn't going to go out looking like other team. What's the worst that could go wrong?"

"Better safe than sorry, right?"

"You worry too much, but whatever..."

I walked into the room, started taking out my equipment, and working on setting up the kettle. It was not too hard to set up and now we waited for the kettle here to be synced up with the one in the lab. It wasn't long after, the other team returned. Aoi and Hatoru had should an upset look on their faces.

"Oh, you're back! What did you guys find?" Nana asked.

"I just... can't believe it..." Aoi just sat down onto the floor, "I don't recognize it at all."

"Everything was destroyed and everything is stained with ink..." Hatoru rubbed her arm, "normally our ink in games doesn't last more than three minutes, but if squids are killed their ink are left behind until we clean it... The fact that ink was everywhere... means..."

"Ah, shhh, my dears" Nana hugged them, "We will stop this madness, I promise."

"Honey," Captain joined in the hug, "We will as a family"

"I have located where Connie and everyone is being held," Aria leaned back.

"You have?! Where is she?" Chomp's eyes sparkled.

"There's just too much of a risk... if we go there now... BUT if we do go, we'll be able to rescue them. This maybe our only shot, before something happens to them."

"Look, I am not asking any of you to come. I will save them alone."

"I'm not leaving without you..."

"Aria, no. You are our future queen"

"That is only a title, it has not nearly enough meaning as you do to me. I'm coming whether you want me to or not."

"Hey, we're all here... So if we do get found let's give them one shell of a declaration of war!" Acrilic grinned.

"Yes, why not? Still, let's play it safe. Remember, the more people we save the more power we'll gain to take back our city!" Nana reminded us.

Aria showed us into the underground pipes that lead us to right under them. Soft snoring and crickets could be heard. Aria softly tapped on the ceiling. She then pushed a hidden door up. She rolled someone onto their side. We peeked out of the hole. I noticed that we were in a fully metal box with a small slot and a door with a small window.

"Corol?!" Nana made her way to the squid we rolled.

Everyone gather around him. He looked pretty unhealthy and very thin. He was just sleeping. I took a small note out of his hand.

"He's normally a light sleeper... poor thing..."

"Your friends are coming, don't give up hope. There is a door in this room. It is hidden under the floor." I read the note, interestingly it was written in Octarian.

Corol began to stir as he weakly look up at us.

"You're... here..." He smiled as tear ran down his face, "I waited for you... but I guess... I fell asleep... sorry..."

"Corol, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Nana held his hand.

"I am... so hungry..."

"What?" Aoi looked at him.

"He's been starved." I took out some of my fish buns and handed them to him, "Here eat up, okay?"

He took no time at all to stuff his face. Nana slowed him down and held him tightly. He hugged her in returned.

"Hey, how are we going to get to the other side?"

"Well... We'll have to go through from outside. These pipes only lead to fighter's holding cells. "

"Okay, let's go." Chomp looked back at Corol, "I promise we'll come back for you soon."

"Okay, please take care of the others. Bye for now." He meekly smiled as he leaned against the wall.

With that we split up into different groups again to get as many squids out as quietly as possible. Acrilic, Chomp, Aria, and I worked on getting to Connie and the others. The door was just a simple glass door with no alarms. I guess, only because Sluggers aren't exactly tech savvy. Chomp unlocked the door and slowly opened it up. Some squids looked at us and we quietly shushed them. We quietly made our way to Connie and the others. Chomp gently held Connie in her arms. Connie's eyes fluttered open and jumped a bit. Every squid was quietly staring at us now. Their eyes shimmered with so much hope.

"Okay, listen very closely. We can't take all of you. We can only take some of you, but don't worry we'll come back as much as possible to bring more to safety." Aria whispered, "Please understand."

Everyone quietly nodded. They selected all the injured, sick, and children to go. It would be too suspicious if too many went missing. I hoped that this many people would go unnoticed. Connie and the others refused to go. No matter how Chomp begged and pleaded they would not change their minds. Aria told us to go stand watch outside.

I felt sick to my stomach about how they were being kept. I wished I could do more to help them. I noticed something happening on their arena. There were two squids there, one orange the other yellow. They were fighting. I unconsciously walked towards the arena.

Orange seemed to being winning, although she seemed reluctant to hit her foe. Yellow was fighting the best she could, but she seemed to be ill. Finally, she collapsed and dropped her weapon. Orange stood there, shaking. Yellow looked up at her and smiled. Orange dropped her weapons and hugged Yellow. Yellow looked shocked. The audience began booing and throwing things at her. A slugger started yelling at her. Orange refused to let Yellow go. Yellow started yelling as he brought out a blaster.

I rushed there without thinking. Acrilic followed right behind me. I tackled the slugger and knocked the weapon away. The audience gasped and became even more outraged.

"H-how dare you!" the slugger snarled, "Get them!"

"Well, this is a nice change," Acrilic grinned, "For the record, this is your fault."

I shot at the slugger and to my surprise, he screamed like if I shot him with acid. I shot at a couple more as I dodge a couple more of them. Orange pulled Yellow to safety and returned to help me out.

"Are you help to save us?!" she asked.

"Why did you come back?! Get you and your friend out of here!" I shouted at her.

"But-"

"Get your butt outta here, before I throw you!" Acrilic crackled as he smashed a hole into the wall.

The two got up and ran out.

"The SHELL are you two doing?!" Conch voice rang out from my earpiece.

"Sorry, I just-"

"CHANGE OF PLANS! TIME FOR ME TO WRECK!" Acrilic laughed as he splattered at the sluggers.

-Author's Notes-

(P.S. sorry about earlier idk what happened). Out of Curiosity, would you be interested in a story about Corol's mother? We already know how it's going to end, but idk I'm just already know what I am going to say so yeah. Thanks for reading!


	38. Distracted

The sluggers retreated as Acrilic charged at them. He didn't let anything near me.

"Aria, I guess we'll be distracting them now..." I scratched my head, "Hopefully this means we can free more squids, right?"

"Understood, be careful okay?" she replied and relayed the message to the others.

"Draguna! We have escaped squids, and they took down someone! Everyone is scrambling, help!" A slugger shouted out.

I stopped Acrilic.

"Hey, we gotta act like we escaping or else they may get suspicious," I whispered to him, "We are only here to distract them, okay?"

"Aww... Come on, Pastelli let me have some fun..." He whined.

"Acrilic we can't just let the other's down..."

"Humph"

"Okay, fine take care of them if they come too close... Now let's go!"

I took his hand and we ran into the hallways. The sluggers chased after us, but they were pretty inking slow. I noticed this and just slowed my running pace to a jog.

"What are you doing?" Acrilic asked.

They're kinda... slow..." I tried my best to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"HEY, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY RUNNING?!" Acrilic shouted at them, "MY PET ROCK RUNS FASTER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

We laughed together as we jogged down the hallway. We were barricaded by wall of Slugger pointing their weapons at us. Acrilic splashed up ink to stop their inks from hitting us. They retreated into their shell to avoid getting hit. Acrilic tossed me up, changed into his kraken form. I landed on his mantle as he jumped over the shells. I was trying keeping my balance.

"uh..." He quietly gurgled.

"What?" I asked

"err... never mind, it's nothing..." I could swear he flashed red for a bit.

He swam for a bit until we ran into a slugger carrying a box. We knocked it over and I caught the box.

"Opps" he replied.

"Sorry!" I called to it.

I looked into the box to see different colored eggs. I stared at them stupidly, until Acrilic jumped and launched me into the air for a bit.

"ACRILIC! BE CAREFUL!" I exclaimed as he caught me and carried me bridal style, "We coulda-... is your nose bleeding?"

"What?! I guess I must have hit my nose..." Acrilic turned red, "Anyways! COME ON!"

He pulled me away before I could question his nosebleed. He ran as fast as he could for some reason. I did tell him Sluggers don't run really fast. I looked back into the box and started blushing.

"Umm... Hey Acrilic..." I held the box tightly.

"What?!" His tentacles flashed red again.

"How would you feel about kids?"

He screeched to a stop on his heels. His tentacles turned red as it bubbled, and looked at me trying to comprehend my question. I opened the box and he instantly become relieved.

"Oh, that's what you meant..." he sighed.

"Huh? What did you... OH!... Oh..." I blushed, "Well, uh, this is awkward... now..."

"Let's just get back to Aria."

We hid in a trashcan until the coast was clear. We sneaked back into the cell. Everyone pinched his or her noses when we came in.

"The ink have you two been?! EWWWW!" Chomp started spraying perfume at us.

"In a trashcan." Acrilic handed her a rotten sandwich, "Here's a present..."

"THE SPLAT?!" she threw it like if it was on fire.

It splattered all over Ari's face. He started whimpering and whine as he rubbed his face against the floor. He fell on his side crying.

"Opps, sorry man" Acrilic scratched his own head.

"Hey, Aria um do we have any more room?" I showed her the box full of eggs.

"Sadly, I don't think we do but we will return two day from now. We can come back for them then."

"Well, they look fairly new so I don't think they'll hatch soon" Connie examined one of them, "They are all squids... so maybe Cuddlefish can take care of them."

"Excuse me?!" she blushed, "I- I don't know- I am too young!"

"Hehehe... I was kidding... I'll let Ari guard them for now."

Ari was still stun from the smell and he continued crying on his side. Connie tucked the box under his claw. Connie cleaned his face and he happily rubbed his nose on her. She bought his nose to the box.

"Ari, guard them" she ordered him.

He sniffed the box and each egg as Connie put them near his chest. He curiously poked his nose at them. He rested his head on his arm and curled up.

"Uh, are you sure that is safe? Ari's body is pretty cold" Chomp asked.

"His body temp is cooler than most squids, but this shouldn't kill them, just slow them down from hatching earlier. I think..." Connie smiled

"You aren't sure?!" Till raised her eyebrows.

"I'm an Octarian Doctor! I don't know anything about Inkling eggs! They shouldn't be all that different from Octarian eggs, right?"

"Well, I guess we should leave for now. Don't worry we'll be back. We'll help you fight back so in the meantime save your energy. This war is going to bigger that the Great Turf War."

We sneaked out the secret door. Acrilic and I were quiet the entire time. Everyone was stayed away from us because of the smell. I just started to take notes on what happen today and made a to-do list for next run. Acrilic grabbed my hand while I was writing.

"They're okay... Only if you really want them..." he muttered.

"What? Oh. That. I'll think about it..." I turned red.

"About earlier... I'm sorry..."

"Acrilic, what are you going on about, now?"

"I saw your... panties..."

"Perv!" I slapped him.

"What?! How is this my fault?! You were surfing on my face! You could have easily sat down... Wait, that's not a good idea either..."

His nose started bleeding again. I slapped him again and walked away. He ran after me.

"At least I was being honest..." He muttered wiping his nose.

He took my hand and we walked together. I playfully hit the top of his head as I chuckled to myself.

 _"_ _I guess you would have saw it eventually..."_

-Author's Notes-

To Duck, umm I think there was a misunderstanding I was talking about the story about Corol's Mother, when I was saying "We all know what is going to happen" Cause well I kinda told you what happen to her. So sorry for the misunderstanding. I am still going to write this story. I'm not tired of it. It's only the middle. I'm really happy you like it!

Still curious if people would be interested in a story about Corol's mother. This will be when she was young during the Great Turf War.

Same as before... and... Thanks for reading!


	39. -Author's Note-

I'm sorry for this not being a chapter, but I feel I have to be honest here. All my readers have a right to hate my writing. I know I can't make everyone like my story. I fully welcome criticism, but it helps me as a writer. Even harsh ones. However, to say I'm not trying when I write, hurts. I took in account that maybe this was too dark, so I changed it three times. Below are the ideas I tried for this chapter. The lines separate the different ideas I tried. I stopped when I thought about the reviews saying it's too dark, and ended up with the chapter you saw previously. I'm sorry, my sense of humor is bad. I thought to listen, only to get I'm not trying. I don't know what to say... except that really hurts. Maybe I need a break from this story. I'm not saying I'm done with it. I just want a break, and I'll work on another story until then. Thank you for those who have reviewed whether they be support, criticism, or suggestions. See you later for now.

* * *

"Actually, I'm glad this happened. It makes things a little easier..." Aria replied, "All forces stand by for orders, retriever teams help imprisoned squids escape."

"F-f-forces?!" Conch stuttered.

"Sorry, Conch. I was told not to tell you..." Comp replied, "Aria told me to create an army of soldiers.

"Well, I guess... There's nothing I could do about it then. Orders are orders."

"You have committed an act of war for unreasonably, and forceful imprisonment of our princesses." Aria stated, "We will leave peacefully if you release all of the Inklings and the others you have wrongfully imprisoned."

* * *

"Ah, I remember how this was how everything started... Before the Great Turf War everyone was living in peace. Suddenly, war broke out between Squids and Octopi, and we were slaughtered mercilessly." A blue Slugger with a pointy cloak and wing-like antennae walked up, "Our sacred grounds, our homes destroyed, our families killed, all for the sake of land. You pushed us and pushed us until we had to fight against others for the right to live."

"Finally, we got something to protect us from your stupid ink. We started planning your downfall...both Inklings and Octarians." Another slugger, his cloak was made of leaves, stepped up, "We learn how our ink can kill, but it would take so many hits before anything dies. Until we met your runaway scientists."

"From them, we learned how to make our toxins more deadly. They also help us make the foundations for this plan." A small one with black bunny like antennae chimed in, "Sadly, they were sacrificed to make the first batch to attack Inkopolis, but at least one still lives to help us with all this techy stuff. "

"But that's beside the point... You want a war? Fine. We'll destroy you too..." A dark red frilly cloaked Slugger smiled, "It was bound to happen sooner or later…"

* * *

-Connie's POV-

Ari suddenly perked up and reverted to his predator like behavior. He started growling as he changed into his monster form and clawed at the wall.

"A-ari?!" I asked as Chomp stood between us.

He snarled and broke out the door. I dashed after him, Chomp and Aria following right behind me. He wouldn't respond to anything I said to him. He dashed out into the arena, there stood Acrilic and another Octoling. Acrilic's right arm swelled up, and had purple spikes ripping out from under his skin, with his ink dripping out of them. She scrambled back as Acrilic prepared to strike her. Ari jumped in front of her and took the hit to his head. The Octoling just stared at Ari as he snarled and bared his fangs at Acrilic.

"You..." she muttered, "You are still alive...?"

Acrilic roared and he slashed at Ari. He stood his ground and froze a wall between him and Acrilic. Ari quickly took the Octoling and tossed her into the stands, before Acrilic shattered the wall with one hit. Ari caught his claw in his icy fangs. He was knocked back, but rebounded Acrilic's strike.

As the two fought I noticed Pastelli lying on the floor. I ran over to her.

"Pally!" I checked her for a pulse and started CPR.

"Get Link over here with the medic now!" Aria ordered into the earpiece.

I managed to get her hearts to beat again, and she quietly stirred. She looked at Acrilic and Ari as the two fought each other. She forced herself to stand up and stumble towards Acrilic. I tried to stop her, but Aria stopped me.

Acrilic grabbed Ari's face and pinned him on to floor. Ari snarled as he tried to get back up. Acrilic slammed his head against the wall. Ari stopped moving and lay there, dazed. Ari's body started to freeze up and spots light up on his body. Acrilic rose up his claws and aimed at Ari's chest. Pastelli fell on to Acrilic's back and hugged him. He stopped and put his arm down.

"I think... you are over doing it... again..." She weakly laughed.

"Pastelli..." He turned around and hugged her.

"Ari! What's happening to him?!" I touched his frozen body.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM !" the Octoling pulled me away from him.

The ice shattered and Ari gave a sickly roar. His eyes glowed like the spots all over his body. He tried to bite us. He took a chunk of the ground and devoured it. He growled as he lunged at Acrilic again.

"Ari! YUTE!" I called out to him, but he didn't stop.

"He isn't going to stop! He was created to eat all the inkling," the Octoling answered, "He's a monster now."

"No!" I tore my hand from her and ran to him, "Ari!"

He paid no attention to me and continued to attack. I stood in front of him and he started growling at me.

I dodged the incoming attack from the sluggers. I noticed they began clearing the stadium or at least around us. Acrilic must have scared them, but that doesn't seem right. Suddenly, mechanical arms shot out at Acrilic. He didn't seem to notice as he chase after some fleeing sluggers.

"ACRILIC!" I knocked away him just in time.

The arms went after me instead. They began crushing my body, as I frantically struggled to get loose. I changed into my squid form hoping I could slip away. Something sharp pierced into me. I fought with everything I had. More sharp points stabbed into me. I could hear my ink trickle onto the floor. Everything started to become blurry, I felt slowly myself drift away from reality. I couldn't move anymore. I felt the sharp points gently pulled out of me. Acrilic gently held me, and tried to keep me awake. His screams became muffled.

* * *

-Acrilic's POV-

I felt something in me had suddenly snapped. I started laughing. My laughter turned into cackling and I lost control of myself. My insanity returned and powered my rage. My right arm doubled in sized and spikes grow out from my skin breaking. My ink ran down my arm and dried into sharp claws around my fingers. I charged at the slugger and they hid inside their huge shells.

* * *

I ripped as many mechanical arms as I possibly could, but more kept coming. Her screams echoed off the wall. She flailed her tentacles about to try to escape. I saw how weak she was becoming. I started to get frantic, and ripped more and more arms. She was finally freed, but she was bleeding out so bad. I held her begging her to stay awake. She rested her head on my chest, and closed her eyes. I couldn't move when Pastelli went limp. I just stared at her body.

"Acrilic! We need to retreat for now!" Aria called from my earpiece, "She going to die if you stay here!"

I cursed as the UFO flew over and landed above us. Chomp held out her hand and pulled us in. The medic scrambled towards us and took Pastelli to the infirmary wing. They pulled me there too.


	40. Monsters?

Someone suddenly grabbed me and forcibly pulled me to my feet. They shoved me into a dark small box. I could hear my friends in the other room, yelling and screaming. They dragged the box for a while until they threw me out into a large room, divided by tall glass walls. There were other squids were behind the other glass.

"Corol!" a voice called out and they hugged me from behind.

I turned my head to see Cuddlefish and Till, followed by Connie and Ari. Ari carried a basket made of ice. It hanging from his teeth. He placed on the floor and proceed to pounce on us. He happily licked the back of our heads.

"EWW! STOP!" the two cried out.

I patted Ari's nose as he softly growled. He released us and rubbed the side of his head against me. I scratched his ear and looked at the basket.

"What's with the basket?" I asked

"They found eggs yesterday, and there wasn't any room to take them to Octopia." Connie replied, "So I told Ari to take care of them. Hopefully, they won't hatch until Chompie and Aria come back."

Ari perked up and growled. As the sluggers enter the room on a platform above us.

"I guess you are all wondering why you are all here…" A blue Slugger with a pointy cloak and wing-like antennae began, "Yesterday, we were informed that a couple of you guys tried to escape. I will tell you now… We will not stand for this. If you try to escape, we will find you and kill your families."

"YOU MONSTERS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Someone blurted out.

"Ah, I remember how this was how everything started... Before the Great Turf War everyone was living in peace. Suddenly, war broke out between Squids and Octopi, and we were slaughtered mercilessly." she walked up, "Our sacred grounds, our homes destroyed, our families killed, all for the sake of land. You pushed us and pushed us until we had to fight against others for the right to live."

"Finally, we got something to protect us from your stupid ink. We started planning your downfall...both Inklings and Octarians." Leaf stepped up, "We learn how our ink can kill, but it would take so many hits before anything dies. Until we met Octarian runaway scientists."

"From them, we learned how to make our toxins more deadly. They also help us make the foundations for this plan." A small one with black bunny like antennae chimed in, "Sadly, they were sacrificed to make the first batch of ink to attack Inkopolis, but at least one still lives to help us with all this techy stuff. "

"But that's beside the point... You all will pay for what you done to us. We'll be sure to put you filth in your place. If we can't, fine. We'll destroy you… And make sure all Inklings suffer" A dark red frilly cloaked Slugger smiled, "It was bound to happen sooner or later…"

"What are you going to do to us?!" another person shouted.

"Well, there has been a slight change in plans. Before, we made you kill each other for no apparent reason other than for entertainment. That hasn't really changed, fighters will still fight to get more people. But many of you who aren't fighting, do nothing. SO you guys get the job to build up our own village or city. It's something called… Slave Labor! Doesn't that sound like fun?!"

Everyone stared at each other and talked among themselves. The slugger laughed and rested her hand on her hip.

"Welp, you don't have a choice… I'll personally kill you if you don't work…" She said in a singsongy way, "I'll make sure you die a long and painful death. Or at least with my slaves, I will."

"Tomorrow we'll start, so you all better be prepared" The blue Slugger walked away followed by the others. A large door opened on each of the divided section's metal wall. Some people just stood around trying to understand fathom of their despair. Others walked through the door back to their cells. I looked around, until something caught my eye. I saw him, my father. I unconsciously walked towards him. I didn't know how to really feel about this. I was very happy and relieved, but at the same time I was scared of him and very upset with myself. I wanted to call out to him and want make sure he was okay, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just placed my hands on the glass and just started quietly sobbed.

"You… I thought I was finally rid of you…" my father hissed, "I hope you are happy. You realized this is all your fault? Why Inkopolis and every citizen has fallen into this chaos, this is all your fault….."

"I'm sorry, father… I know you loathe me…But I can't tell you how happy I am to see you…" I couldn't help but to crying like a hatchling, "I'm really sorry…"

"Well I hope for your sake, I NEVER see you again. Because if I do I will KILL you."

"Humbert… I swear if you touch a sucker on his head I will hunt you down!" Cuddlefish threaten.

Ari stared at Humbert. He was just blank as the room's temperature dropped. Father looked scared of something. He suddenly backed away, and suddenly ran away.

"That was your father?" Till bit her lip

"Yeah, that's him. That heartless jerk, I can't never forgive him.."

"Yeah, I'll said!" Connie replied, "Hey Ari you okay? You have been quiet for a while."

Ari's eye dilated and he snapped out of it. The room's sudden chill seemed to went away. He tilted his head as he looked at Connie.

"Come on, we should get going before they come shoved us into our cells." Till suggested.

Everyone walked down the dark hall back into own cell and prepare for the horrors of tomorrow.

-Author's Notes-

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry, I went away for a long time. I was trying to get adjusted to the new semester. I'm still getting use to it so I guess I'll have to post once every week. At least, until I can get comfortable juggling writing, school, and life.

Ultrapyre, you call yourself a critic, but do you actually know that there is a connection between writers, critics, and other fellow readers? Critics help writers improve their writing by telling them what is effective and not effective, and not try to write their stories for them. I don't feel like I have learned anything from your criticism, other than you hate me. Please enlighten me though, since I'm too stupid to understand your criticism on how my writing will get better if I make Ari speak when he's in dog mode? Maybe Acrilic hasn't gotten much action because I haven't got there yet. Most of all, HOW CAN ANY WRITER EVER GET BETTER WHEN YOU TELL THEM THEY AREN'T TRYING?!" How can you ever measure anyone's efforts? The only reason the last chapter sucked is only because I listened to you. Writers make an effort to write, I'm sure every single one gives it their all. It's sad that people like you drive them away. They are just learning, just like I am. Criticism is needed to learn and yes some are harsh, but none of them EVER tells the writer how to write their story. They may suggest things and ways to effectively communicate their stories better so other readers can enjoy it more, but NEVER TELLS THEM how to write. You called yourself not a hater? Sorry, you could have easily fooled me.


	41. At the Very Least I Did My Best

I woke up to Connie yelling the next morning. I looked through the slot to see the commotion. I saw another Octoling standing there. Ari whining as he nuzzled her arm.

"Ari! Come back!" Connie called out, but he didn't respond to her.

"I- can't believe it… You were supposed to be destroyed…" the Octoling muttered, "Well, I guess this might be for the best. I'm really sorry this is how you must end."

"You will do no such thing to him!" Till growled.

Ari sat down and tilted his head. Connie and Till stood in front of him.

"You can't do anything to Ari!" She hugged his arms.

"Sorry, this isn't your decision." the Octoling opened the door to the arena, "You go out there and sit."

Ari obeyed without any question and pushed the two aside. Connie ran after him. The Octoling tried to stop her, but Connie evaded her grasp. The door closed behind her and Ari just sat there staring off into the distance.

Connie's POV

Everyone was shouting at me from the glass behind me. I didn't realized what I have actually done. I looked around to see to my horror, large different colored dried ink stains. Normally ink, from a healthy and live Inkling or Octarian, will disappear in three to five minutes. If any of us bleed, or die, our ink will just stay there, because it is fully concentrated ink. I looked up at Ari who just looked forward. His ears twitch as the Octoling walked out.

"You are a fool, little girl. I will give you one last chance… Please don't make me kill you…" She warned as she held back her tears, "Come over here, and I will spare you and let you leave unharmed."

"I am not leaving without Ari! I know he will protect me! He is one of my bestest friends!" I stated.

"I pity you…" She turned around, "I'm sorry you have to die so young."

She raised her hand and a large gate opened. The inside was scorched and the smell of wood burning took over the arena. Something lit up the back of the room. It looked like a burnt rock with the bright scarlet cracks in the blackened surface.

"Cauldern, kill them." She order as she walked away.

The burnt rock uncurled itself and brightly flared up. It was a similar experiment to Ari, but this one had more bulk. It looked like a large tiger, with all the bright ember red cracks on its charcoal like skin. The ground slightly shook as Cauldern walked towards us.

"Ari! Snap out of it!" I called out to him.

To my relief, Ari shook himself and looked back at me. Cauldern roared at us. Ari grabbed and tossed me on to his back. Cauldern blasted us with scalding ink. It quickly caught on fire as it became exposed it to air. Ari quickly dodged it. Ari whimpered and he tried to show he meant no harm. Cauldern responded with another blast. Ari created an ice barrier. The ice barrier didn't take long to shatter and melt away. Ari yiped when the blast grazed his forearm. Cauldern lunged at him. Ari moved away and snarled at him. His posture changed he bared his teeth and his body became encased in icy armor that resembled fur. His armor made his dog like behavior more understandable. An icy long bladelike tail emerged from the end of his spine.

"Sorry Ari… He's too far gone." I replied, "We'll die if we play nice. It has to be done."

"AROOO!" Ari howled as icy shards formed around us and they shot into Cauldern.

He was too bulky to evaded all the shards. He blasted some of them, but he snarled as some of them pierced into his back. He charged at us but Ari dodged to the side. Cauldern smashed into the wall. He shook of the debris and roared at us. He fired a blast at us. Ari jumped up into the air. Cauldern leaped at him, bit into his side. Ari yelped and desperately clawed at Cauldern.

"Ari!" I kicked Cauldern's face, "Take that!"

Cauldern released him and snarled at me. Ari slashed Cauldern. He took a leap back and roared at us again. Ari stumbled and loudly growled at him. Some ink trickled from Ari's side. Cauldern tackled Ari down and knocked me off of Ari's back. Ari fiercely fought back. Cauldern broke through some of Ari's armor. Ari struggled to inflicted any damage to the fire monster. I saw some of the weapons on the floor. I quickly got the hold of a charger and quickly fired at Cauldern. He took his attention away from Ari and stalked towards me. I fired again and ran away. Cauldern chased after me. He blasted the area in front of me and the ground lit on fire. I stopped myself from running into the flame. I turned to see Cauldern's bright yellow eyes as he made his way over to me. The ground lit on fire with every step. He made a low growl the closer he got. He lunged at me, Ari tackled him away. Ari's body was littered with wounds and the ice around his body was slowly melting. Ari stood in above of me, snarling at Cauldern.

" _Ari can't take much more of this… There much be something I can do! Think! Come on, Think!_ "

I looked up at Ari's as his chest moved above me. I realized something. You need oxygen to keep a fire going. Its is very risky. We can both die from suffication, but at the very least Cauldern won't be able to kill off any more people.

"Ari! Make a thick barrier around the whole arena!" I shouted at him.

Ari's ink on the floor and some from his armor shot up. The ink all merged and froze an air tight thick barrier above the arena.

"Now all we need to do is buy time! We can do this, just a little more." my voice reverberated off the walls.

Ari shot some ice shards at Cauldern. Cauldern swadded them away and he blasted back. Ari dodged and lunged at him. He shot several icy needles at Cauldern. Cauldern stumbled back and clawed at him. Ari bounced off the wall and bit into Cauldern's back. Cauldern loudly roared as Ari's claws dug into the burning skin. The fire blasted everywhere as Cauldern struggled. The air become thinner and thinner. Cauldern's ember like cracks on his skin, began to dim. He began to become more and more sluggish. I soon began cough and gasping for air. My head started to spin. I felt myself fall over. It wasn't long before I lost consciousness, but at the very least I did my best.

-Author's Notes-

Ultrapyre, I care very much about what people say in my reviews, because there are people who actually help me with this story. They have chatted with me and gave me great ideas. I guess, they are my friends. I have a lot of reviews, but it is not the number of reviews that is important. It is what they are saying. You know what, I got that many reviews by putting a lot of work in my story. I said this before everyone has a right to dislike my story. If my story is part of your bad category then do me a favor and just leave it there. Because I doubt I can ever make this story anything that you will actually like. I don't any help from people like you, and my story won't ever be what you want it to be. I am done with you. Just let me be me.


	42. Flaws

The sun brightly shined in my face as I sat up. My head was pounding, and I felt horrible. My memory suddenly flooded my head, I sprang up and looked around. To my horror, the field was covered clear blue ink, and it reached up to my ankles. My heart sank and shattered.

"ARIII!" my voice rang out as my tears ran down my face.

A whimper caught my attention. I turned around to see Ari laying on his side. His body was melting and was covered in dim glowing spots. He tried to moved towards me only to fall back down. I ran to him, and hugged his muzzle. His breathing was raspy and heavy. He whined and rubbed his head against my chest.

"Ari, you can't die! You hear me! That's an order!" I pleaded, "You can't leave me… here… You promised to protect me, didn't you?"

His head dropped onto the ground. He closed his eyes for a bit, and his tears joined the pool of ink beneath him. I hugged him and begged him to stay wake. His tail softly wagged.

"I'll get you some more macarons! I'll… take better care of you!" I sobbed into his side, "I'LL DO ANYTHING ! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Ari's wagging got slower and slower as he released a long sigh. His glowing spots brightly glowed one last time, before fading away. His tail became limp and his breathing stopped. I called his name over and over. He didn't respond. I shook his body. I tried everything to wake him up. I crumbled to the ground, and cried. I couldn't accept it, he did nothing wrong. He only lived to please others. All he ever asked was to be loved and useful. He didn't deserve any of this.

The mechnical arms started to drag Ari's body away and I held onto tightly to him.

"NO! STOP! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" I shouted.

They dragged us down a chute and into a labortory. The Octoling from before just sat there at her desk. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She finally stood up and walk towards us. She took a smoking black rock. She petted it and placed it on to the floor. She placed a piece of wood next to it.

"Cauldern, here's a snack for you" she patted the rock.

The rock sparked and uncurled himself. A small version of Cauldern mewed and ate the piece of wood. His body lit up in a small flame. He softly headbutted the Octoling's hand and rubbed his cheek against her. His ear flickered and he noticed me. He growled and his flames grew around his body.

"Cauldern, don't snarled at our guests." She stood up and walked over to Ari.

Cauldern looked at her and back at me. He glared at me and watched my every move. I stood in her way.

"Do you want me to help or not? If he stay in this mode, he will die for real." her voice was gentle, but exhausted.

"He's not dead?" I looked up at her.

"No, he is barely alive. When his body is exposed to high temperatures for long period of time, his body will shut down all functions in an attempt to return his body to a survivable temperature for him to function. What is even more impressive he fought against this function all in attempt to keep you safe."

"Are you lying to me?! No, living squid can stop their hearts!"

"Sure that would be the case, if he weren't experimented on. Here's your proof. Cauldern pounce on her."

Cauldern leaped at me, but hit an invisible wall. The Octoling flashed a flashlight on me and I saw there were icy dust surrounding me and Ari body. They condensed together to create a barrier to stop Cauldern. Cauldern jumped off and sat beside her.

"Ari, you are still protecting me?" I patted his head "You can rest now… I just want you to be okay."

"He won't be for long, not like that. He is using the remaining frozen ink as powdery ice. He will not have enough to sustain his icy body. There is a way to fix this though."

"You know how?"

"Of course, I do. I created these two after all. I made them to be monsters and yet here he is protecting you. I am such a failure."

She brought out a tube from a huge machine. She stuck a hollow long needle at the tip. She held it in front of Cauldern.

"Be a dear and heat this for me." Cauldern blew a steady stream of blue fire and the needle glowed a bright red.

She pierced it into Ari's arm. She turned a knob and the machine release a wispy fog. The room became a bit chilly. The tube was covered in frost. The Octoling sat back down on her seat tossing paper balls into Cauldern's mouth. He happily tried catch the paper and ate them with such delight.

"Tell me one thing, princess. Why didn't you destroy him?" she tossed another paper ball at Cauldern, "He was a mindless killing monster from what I remember."

"He did act hostile towards us only because he was ordered to." I suggested, "I was curious about what you guys did and studied him. He was lost without any command from you. He acted hostile only because he was scared."

"No, there was no order from us. He just broke loose to protect us from you guys. Looks like old flaws die hard, don't they?"

"Flaws? That isn't a flaw. It's just Ari, that's just who he is."

"Is that what you are calling him? That's cute."

"What? It's not like he was wearing a name tag!"

"Absolute Zero was his experiment name. Witch's Cauldern is hers. So Zero and Cauldern."

"Zero, huh? Wait! Cauldern is a girl?!"

"Yeah, she is. Guess, it is kinda hard to see that now. But when she's an inkling, it's pretty clear. I'm impressed though. How you were you able to tame Zero anyways?"

"Candy and French Macaron."

"What?" She looked at me in disbelief, "You tame a murderous heartless ice monster with candy and Macarons?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

"I guess we have time to kill, before he wakes up again."

-Author's Notes-

Hey guys how is everything going? There was a pokemon theme splatfest and in every country Red lost and Blue/Green won. I don't know that just sound amazing to me! I chose Red, so I lost. Oh well, I wasn't able to play anyways. Congrats to all who did win. So same as before (only because I feel like I haven't actually said it in a while) how am I doing and is there anything I should fix? Thanks for reading!


	43. Arisoro

Conch brought me to work that day, four years ago. I didn't have full control of my humanoid form, and my hat pretty much covered me up to my neck. She told me to behave myself and left. Charco took care of me when Conch was busy. It wasn't long after the alarms started to blare. I got scared and went to find Conch. It was a big mistake. I ran face to face with Ari. He snarled at me and chased after me. He cornered me and was going to kill me.

"Hey ugly! Eat this!" Conch blasted him.

Conch led him away from me. He snarled and chased after her. I followed them into a room, full of books and lab equipment. Conch ran into a clear room and Ari nearly slashed her.

"NOW!" she shouted and jumped out of the small room.

Some bars dropped and turned the room into a cage. Ari growled and tried to break the bars. Conch dusted herself off. She noticed me and picked me up.

"I am so sorry, Connie!" she hugged me, "I had no idea that they created monsters here. You must have been so scared!"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault." I smiled, "How were you supposed to know?"

"Well, if you say so. I can take you home now, if you want."

"But I wanna stay! Look at all the books I can read and the computers I can play with."

"She's got a point, General." Charco replied, "Connie is quite the researcher and scientist.I think it would be helpful to have her around"

"Very well, but let me make up for the sudden scare" Conch smiled.

She brought me to a bakery and got me a huge box of French Macarons. I always like the different colors and flavors. She got all of them as an apology, and boy, was the baker happy that day. We returned to the abandoned lab and she let me do whatever I wanted as long as I stayed far away from danger. I returned to that room that Ari was trapped in, because there were so many books I could read. I started reading some of the research left behind, and I got really into them for a while.

From time to time I would find myself, watching Ari pace around in a circle in the cage. He would try to escape, but go back to pacing after he failed. He finally tired himself out and laid on the ground. Out of boredom, I made a record of his behaviors and took a green macaron from my box. It hit the edge of the box and slipped out of my tentacle. It rolled next to Ari's cage. Ari suddenly jolted up and back away. His tail tucked between his hind legs. He cautiously got closer until his nose touched it. One of his ears twitched and he tried to claw it closer. His claws melted when it contacted with the bar. He yelped and quickly backed away.

I climbed down from the chair and carefully made my way to Ari's cage. He bared his fangs at me and loudly growled. I knelt down and flicked the macaron into his cage. I quickly backed away and hid behind the table. He looked at me and back at the macaron. He cautiously made his way to the macaron again. He sniffed at it over and over again. He tried to pick it up, but ended up eating it. He sniffed around the cage looking for some more. So I rolled another into his cage. He stared at me as he quickly grabbed it and retreated to his corner. He placed it on the floor and curled around it. I tossed another, he added it to his collection. This repeated four more times.

"Aren't cha going to eat them?" I asked to nobody in particular.

His ear twitched and he looked at me. He growled at me. I took a couple steps toward the cage. He lunged at me. The cage melted his claws and his teeth. He snarled at me as he regrew his claws and teeth. I stepped back and started looking into all documents about Ari. I wanted to try some things with him, but first I need him to not kill me. I got closer to him, he lunged at the cage again.

I would continue this for the next six months everyday. I would run off to buy some macarons every day. I noticed that he began letting me get closer and closer after the six months. Eventually, after another half a year, I could stand in front of his cage without him attacking me. It took another two months for him to take macarons from my tentacles, without getting my tentacle ripped off.

After four months of hand feeding him, he rubbed his muzzle on my hand. I petted him and he stayed still. He was actually enjoying it. I took my chance and turned off the melting bar. He sniffed at the bar and looked at me. I walked towards him. He just watched me. When I stuck out my tentacle, through the bar. He rubbed his face against it. He didn't try to escape or murder me. It was such a huge success. I couldn't contain my happiness. Ari happily ran around the cage as I celebrated. I grabbed some of the documents about him and started reading in front of the cage. He curled right behind me, right against the bars. I want to know everything about him. He could maybe help out with Octopia, or help with research. I already knew he was capable of learning.

So I had Comp, our computer AI scan him. That's when I found out he was a boy and had an inkling form. However, the two form are entirely different personalities, but share the same memory. Comp seemed pretty happy for some reason. She told me she would take care of him and make sure he was healthy. So I left her to do work on him.

The next day I found a bright blue inkling who has not gotten their humanoid form yet. He was wearing a lab coat.

"Master Master back!" He cheered as he ran around the cage, "Happy happy!"

"You can talk?" I smiled.

"Talk, what that? Food?"

"No you can speak, yes?"

"Speak? yes? Do I do good? Make master happy?"

"Don't call me master… I'm Connie!"

"Master, no hurt me! I sorry!" he curled up.

"I'm not going to hurt you… My name is Connie, not master. Say 'Connie'"

"Con-nee"

"Yeah, Do you have a name?"

"Stupid mutt? Ugly? Experime-"

"You know what how's about I give you a name?"

"Is that tasty?"

"Err, no."

"I want to call him, Arisoro" Comp replied, "That name was going to be his anyways"

I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I just went with it. From then on, he became Ari. I only called him Arisoro when I commanded him to fight. He became rather attached to me. One day, father left to get the Zapfish and my sisters wouldn't let me leave the palace. I had finally got control of my humanoid form, but I got the temporary sickness that came with it. I could watch Ari through the security camera. He waited for me.

After three days, he broke out of the cage and ran out. Alarms blared as he ran into town. He was met by Octarian troops who blasted him. He snarled at them, and knocked them away. He shattered the wall's gate and ran into the palace. He rushed past and tackled anyone who stood in his way. He broke my door. He walked into my room, whining and rubbed his head on my hand.

"Ari?... What are... you doing here?..." I sat up and he happily ran around.

My sisters came into the room with their weapons. Ari saw that as a threat and he growled at them as his icy fur stood up.

"Wave, Jet get Connie out of here!" Aria ordered as she swiped her Octobrush at him.

"Wait!" I cried as my sister carried me out.

"I thought we got rid of this monster!" Conch blasted Ari, "Oh well, guess I take care of that."

"Ari stop!" I broke from my sister's grasp and ran over to him.

He stopped and looked at me. He saw that I got in the way of Conch's attack and he stood above me and stopped the attack from hitting me.

He whined and sniffed at me. Charco played a very high pitch sound. Ari whimpered and fell on to the ground rubbing his ears against the floor. His fangs and claws shattered.

"Stop it ! He didn't do anything wrong! It was my fault! He just came looking for me!" I slapped the device away.

"It could have killed us all! It is a monster! We can't trust it! It can easily revert into the killing machine it was designed to be."

"That would not be wise, General… If you try to end him, there will be a huge consequence." Comp warned her.

"For our safety, it needs to go."

Comp was correct, Ari killed off many troopers. The odd thing was, he didn't eat anyone of them. They were all tortured and bled to death. I pleaded with Conch to let me keep him. She finally agreed only if he stayed in inkling form. So that's pretty much the story.

-Author's Notes-

I actually finished the second chapter, at least for this week. Maybe this means I can go back to updating two chapters a week. A huge MAYBE though. I'll try my best though. Oh well, same as always, what do you guys think? Should I fix anything? Thanks for reading!


	44. Master of Fire and Ice

-Connie's POV-

"Hey, I been meaning to ask do you know Acrilic?" I asked her

"Acrilic?" She thought about it "Ah, yes. The electric experiment that was suppose to be our secret weapon, right?"

"He was a secret weapon?"

"Yes, he can create an EMP wave and turn every electronic into an explosive, but not matter what we did he never obey us. Although, Cauldern seems to pretty fond of him."

"Back to your story, what about the candy?" She asked, " you never did mention the candy"

"Oh, remember how I said he came looking for me?" I replied, "He smelled the bakery, I bought the Macarons from, went in, and well, ate all of them. He scared the baker out of baking ever again. So I had to find some other foods he will react to. Sour candy seemed to work the best."

"Heh, well I guess that solves that mystery. You know I guess that is why he is very fond of you. We raised them to obey us. You were able to almost tame him completely."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, the fact that he ignored you back there. Means he's still under my complete command."

I bit my lip.

"Relax, I have only a favor to ask of you. I have not intention to hurt you, now," She laughed as she tossed another paper ball to Cauldern, "Can I trust you with Cauldern?"

"What?" I looked at her, "What are you trying to say?"

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time left. Since Cauldern lost to Ari, I am going to be executed soon. You have tamed and bonded with Ari. So I asking that you can care for Cauldern too."

Cauldern ears perked and she looked up at her master. She jumped on to her master. She rubbed her face against her. Her meows sounded desperate. She returned to her larger form. Her ear folded back as she softly roared at the Octoling.

"Cauldern, you will follow and obey the prince from now on… " She stated and Cauldern rubbed her head against her master.

A whine caught our attention as Ari woke up from nearly dying. I ran and give him a big hug. He happily whine and licked my cheek. When he tried to stand, he fell back down.

"Easy there, Zero. Do you remember us?" the Octoling asked him, "Cauldern you remember Zero, right?"

Ari managed to stand up and he stumbled towards her. He whined as he embraced her. She petted him as he happily lick her hand. Cauldern tackled Ari down and pinned him onto the floor. Ari yelped as Cauldern roared at him.

"Wait!" I shouted,

"She still remembers, they usually play like this back then," the Octoling smiled

Cauldern purred as she rubbed her head on Ari's chest. Ari timidly sniffed at her and he lick her cheek. She swatted his face.

"Absolute Zero and Witch's Cauldern, you will now obey and protect the prince." the Octoling stated as she petted them both.

Cauldern shook her head and roared at her. The Sluggers came into the room. Cauldern was about to attack them, but the Octoling stopped her.

"Cauldern, no matter what happens, you are not to move until you can not see me. Sit. That is an order." The Octoling hugged her, "This is for the best. Please trust me..."

Cauldern sat down quietly. Her ears dropped as her quiet growls turned into whimpers. I watched as her tears rain from her cheeks. The Slugger chained the Octoling and dragged her away. Finally, when we couldn't see her anymore. Cauldern ran over to the door. She desperately roared and listen for a response. She roared for hours, it was like a broken hearted cry. Finally, she laid beside the door.

Ari whined and nuzzled her paw. She softly growled and moved away from him. Ari looked at me for help. I felt my pockets and pulled out a bag with some crumbs. He took the bag and brought it to Cauldern. He dropped it near her and wagged his tail. She pushed it away, and he nudged it toward her again.

She growled at him and swatted at him. Ari dodged and got in a playful position with his tail high up in the air and paws spawled out. He nipped at her and she roared as she swatted at him. He dodged again and nipped at her ear. She snarled and attacked Ari. She pinned him to the floor and roared.

Ari happily wagged his tail as she snarled at him. He hugged her and she jolted from the sudden action. Ari rolled over and pinned her. He wagged his tail and nipped her ear. She moved her ear out of his mouth and he jumped off. He picked up the bag of crumbs and brought it to her. She sat up and Ari tossed the bag to her. As it made contact with her mouth, it burned into ashes. Ari happily wagged his tail as he jumped around. She just watched him. After a while of prancing around Cauldern, he fell over to his side. I ran over to him. Ari rolled on to his belly and nuzzled me.

"Ari, you need to take it easy!" I pouted, "You just healed!"

He whined and his ear twitched. Cauldern walked closer to us. She sniffed at me and walked around me. Ari nudged me into Cauldern. Her ears folded back, but she didn't lash out at me. She softly headbutted me and I cautiously petted her. Her body was as warm as a hot water.

"I'm sorry… I had no idea… I promise I will take very good care of you, for your master's sake. It is the least I can do."

Mechanical arms bounded Cauldern and Ari. Sluggers came back in, and pulled me away. Ari growled as he tried to break free. Cauldern's flames changed to a light blue. She roared and slashed through the arms like butter. More sluggers ran over and sprayed water at her. She hissed as her flames returned to a bright orange. She tried to attack the sluggers that held me. They sprayed more water at her. She stumbled as stream filled the room. Her flames were a dim deep red and almost extinguished. She gave a weak roar, before falling over on her side. She returned into her small blackened stone form.

"STOP! She'll die!" I pulled away and grabbed the stone.

"You better have more control over your animals, or we'll make sure they are slaughtered!" they grabbed my arm.

They dragged me back to my cell and threw me in. They tossed Ari against the wall. The door closed and I sat up. Nobody was here, it was very eerie. I had no time to worry about that now. I ripped up my sleeves and part of my lab coat that dragged against the floor. I make a small bed and put Cauldern down on it. I ran around and grabbed everything that was flammable. Cauldern lit the cloth and the flammable things. She curled herself and laid on her side within her dim red flame.

"Hello? is someone there?" Corol called out from his room.

"Coco! Is there anything flammable on your side?" I called to him, "It's an emergency!"

He took no time and slid over the tray of food and some hay. I grabbed the hay and put it next to her. She ate it and her flame became a little bit brighter. I put a piece of food into the fire. Ari helped search for things to burn. Everything burned into a crisp. Her flame grew stronger and brighter. I finally sat down satisfied. Her flames were now a stable bright orange. She slept peacefully as the flames flickered. Ari grabbed his basket of eggs, and curled up behind me.

"Coco, where did everyone go?" I asked,

"I don't really know where, but they have gone to build Leaf's city," he replied.

"Oh, that's right."

"Nevermind that for now. Are you and Ari, okay?"

"Yeah we somehow made it through, but… I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Don't worry, we just need to hold on for a little longer. Your sisters are coming back for us."

"I- I know… it's just-" Corol shushed me.

"It been a long day for you two. Please get some rest, you guys deserve it."

I watched at Ari and Cauldern peacefully sleep. I started to think about everything. I couldn't help, but feel there is something far worse to come.

-Author's Notes-

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. They are helping a lot! There were a lot of grammar mistakes in the last one. Yeah, I guess it wasn't anything really too major, but it is still something I can learn from. So thanks again for helping and reading!

I don't really know if I have time to write another chapter this week, but I'll try.

Pretty much the same as always. Thanks for reading!


	45. The Bell Echoes

-Corol's POV-

The next morning, the guards threw food in both rooms. They give me a creepy vibe when they handed me a box full of food.  
"Boy, you better eat all that food if you want to live today." One of them warned me.

"He probably won't live, but at least it will be a fight we won't forget!" the other one laughed.

"Nonsense! He is just going to get massacred."

They closed the door and walk off. I looked at all the food. The room suddenly became very cold and some icy dust blew in from the slot. The icy dust came together and formed a smaller version of Ari's body. He shook away some of the dust off of him. He then proceeded to pouncing on me and nuzzling me with his head.

"Ari?" I asked as he whined.

When I tried to pet him, he bit me. It didn't hurt, but I noticed that Ari's body shattered into icy dust. The dust entered into the bite and into my body. My body oddly felt rather warmer. The bite wound disappeared.

I looked through the slot. Ari was still sleeping with Connie, in front of a fire. I rubbed my eyes.

 _"Was I tripping just now?"_

I took a bite out of the fish. Although I would hate to admit it, it was delicious. But I guess that goes to show how starvation makes everything tastier. After I finished eating. I looked around my cage. The air felt tense. There was a sense of despair, at least more than usual. I fell asleep for a bit. Loud cries from the other room woke me up.

"Connie! You are okay!" Till tightly held Connie.

"Till, you're hurt… You all are hurt! What happened?!" Connie looked at Till's gashes on her back.

"We were whipped or beaten if we didn't work fast enough or if we didn't obey." Cuddlefish replied, "I just couldn't work fast enough… and so many people… they're…"

She just looked away. Connie covered her mouth. I looked around to see that it was true. The crowd of people, that were here yesterday, turned into a small group.

"Since you guys worked really hard yesterday, I have decided to give you guys a break today," Leaf walked in with his guards, "You are welcome to look out that side of the window to watch. It's a fight that can't be missed, so I figured I share it with you all."

There was a sinister smirk on his face. Everyone glared at him, as he walked away. Someone forcibly grabbed me and threw out onto the battlefield.

"So this is Leaf's slave huh. Corol was it?" a slugger with a black and white spotted cloak with bunny ear like antennae greeted me, "Hiya, I'm Bunny. Leaf told me, all about you and your family. I've done some digging about you, to find that even your family disowned you. It's funny that you still fight to protect them. Really sad, it's almost too sad."

The sluggers applaud as she sat upon her huge spiky shell. I just glared at her.

"Well, I'll tell you what... I'll give you exactly what you want... wanna see your big brother and dear old daddy? Done."

"So what happens after I see my family?" I pointed out.

"Nothing much, you will have dear old daddy and big bro back. Isn't that nice? Of course, that doesn't mean they will go with you willing."

I knew that much for a fact. I felt my heartbeat fiercely pound away at my chest.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice..." I bit my lip.

"I won't say that… You can finally get your revenge on them. All your life you took their abuse, and could do nothing about it. Now your chance! You can get justice for everything they did to you. Don't tell me, you never wished for something like this."

"No, you are right. I have. I have no doubts that deep inside I wanted this. I wanted everyone who hurt me to despair."

"So wha-"

"But it would never make me any better than them. If I let myself become someone like that, I could never forgive myself."

"Heh, is that your answer? You are truly a fool. What are you going to do? Hope he doesn't kill you?"

The audience burst out with laughter. I felt my face burn up from embarrassment.

"Well, no skin off my back" she replied, "It's your funeral. Well, let's get started. It was nice to knowing you, bye!"

She leaped into her shell and jumped out of the battlefield. A door opened and my father stepped out. I watched him adjust the brass knuckles on both hands as he walked closer to me. Ceth followed right behind him. He was holding a metal bat. I started walking back. Fear took a hold of me.

"You don't know how long I waited for a moment like this…" My father had a menacing, blood lustful smile, "I could only dream of this moment. I can finally get rid of you. Without any problems afterwards."

"It is better late than never." Ceth rested the bat behind his head, "Finally, mother can now rest in peace, knowing the last murder is going to die."

Slowly, I composed myself. I felt something inside of me giving courage, but at the same time it wanted vengeance. It wanted to spill father's blood. I cleared my mind and thought about my Aunt's promise. I took deep breath and released it. I must accept my fate. At the very least, I could buy some time for the others.

We stared at each other. Thoughts rushed through my mind as I looked up at my father. All my regrets, my shattered hopes and dreams, and all that could have been. Maybe somewhere, in another universe, my parents would love me. There I could live my life like a normal Inkling could. Hanging out with friends, without a care in the world. Maybe it is too much to ask in this world, but maybe in the next one. I accepted the fact they were never meant to be.

The bell echoed and the world moved in slow motion as my father and Ceth rushed at me.

-Author's Notes-

Well, okay I guess I'm a bit late... Considering it's technically next week. But here it is anyways! Cliffhanger! Cuz it's fun.

To Guest: sure I'll draw them. I still need to draw the sluggers too huh? Man, I should get on that... Thanks for your support!

Well same as always, thanks for reading!


	46. What Have I Done?

I dodged my brother and my father's attacks. When I found an opening, I ran away from them. I scanned the area for something to protect myself. I didn't want something that could hurt them. There wasn't anything I could use. I ran to the left to narrowly dodge a punch from my father.

"Hold still, brat!" he growled as he chased after me.

Ceth tried to hit me over the head. I changed into a squid and dropped to the ground. My brother's bat lightly grazed my tentacle. I changed back and ran to the opposite side of the arena.

"You can't dodge forever!" Ceth dashed at me, "Just accept your fate, already! You can't escape the inevitable!"

He swung at me again, and I backed up into the wall to avoid it.

"I got you now!" He got ready to swing his bat.

I changed into a squid to drop to the ground again. He swung lower and struck me into the sidewall. I squirmed in pain as I changed back into my humanoid form. I tried to scramble away from him. He struck me again. Ceth stood above me grinning.

"Just to make sure you don't get away…" He hit my legs.

I screamed out and I tried to crawl away. Ceth grabbed me from behind restraining me. I struggled to break free, as my father got closer to me.

"Now, it's time for you to pay…" He cracked his knuckles

He punched my stomach knocking some of the air out of me. I felt a sharp pain from the punch, like a spike just jabbed into me. He took no time to uppercut me and punched the side of my face. He hit my stomach over and over. I tasted iron-rich ink that I started to cough up. My brother threw me to the floor. I was in too much pain to move. I found it hard and painful to breathe without coughing out ink. My vision blurred as I felt my head spin. My body felt heavy and I was losing consciousness. I watched as my father's shoes get closer to me, but they suddenly stopped. At that moment, I felt someone lift me up and held me in his or her arm. They shushed at me and gently brushed their hand on my face.

 _"_ _I will take care of you now… Rest now, my sweet little boy..."_

The person put her hand into mine and gently rocked me to sleep. She hummed my aunt's lullaby. All my pains and emotions faded into peaceful darkness. I fell into a deep sleep.

-Humbert's POV-

A strange wind blew icy dust into the arena and made it hard to see. A familiar melody echoed. A female inkling knelt down beside the fallen murder. Spots on her long tentacles lit up like stars.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, gently rocking that boy. Stella was here. She gently placed the boy back on the floor, gently kissing his forehead. She turned and glared at us. She was pale and icy dust covered her body. Her long tentacles blew in the wind. Ceth dropped his bat and walked towards her.

"Mom?" He asked eagerly walking towards her.

 _"_ _What's wrong? You were attacking me so eagerly before. Don't tell me you changed your minds."_ she sneered.

"St-Stella… You are alive?!" I walked closer to her.

" _What does it matter?! How dare you do this?! How could you?! They were our children! I trusted you with them!"_ her voice howled like the wind, _"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!"_

Icy dust came together in the palm of her hand and merged into a long icy scythe. She dashed at me and slashed at me. I dodged her.

"Stella, why are you doing this?!" I grabbed her wrist, "I love you! I don't want to hurt you!"

 _"_ _If you really loved me, why did you do that to our boys?!"_ She pulled away from me, _"What type of mother would I be to let you kill Arisoro and Corol like that?! I was a fool to think you could be trusted. Everything you have done to them hurts me too."_

I couldn't find any words to express myself. I realized I had become blinded by my shock of Stella's death. I wanted something to blame for everything. I choose to blame the twins. I took out my rage and sorrow on them. That's why I threw one of the eggs into a river. When I went to throw the other, regret filled my heart. So instead I left him at an orphanage, but Octrillari took him in. After she was escorted out of Inkopolis, I took him in. I was awful. I am truly an awful man.

 _"_ _You will DIE here Humbert…"_ She raised the scythe above my head.

I accepted her judgment and awaited my fate. I closed my eyes, some much regrets flooded my mind. There wasn't anything I could ever do to fix what I have done.

"Mom, please don't kill Dad!" Ceth shouted and stood out in front of me, "I could be a better person! Please!"

She pinned his shirt to the nearest wall. She walked back towards me. She smacked me around. She hacked off two of my tentacles. She held up her scythe. She brought it down almost piercing my heart. A small weak voice stopped her.

"Please… Stop..." Corol muttered with his eyes still closed, "If he dies… you would have taken… away his chance to fix…*cough, cough* everything... You would be letting him… run away… from everything…"

He was trying so hard to breath. I noticed it then, he was a splitting image of his mother. All this time, he was trying his best to fill in her shoes.

" _What_ _I have I done?"_ I gritted my fangs.

She dropped her weapon, and walked to him. She knelt down and held him once more.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, this had to happen… I'm so sorry… I will make it up to you… I promise."_

She faded into dust and the arena cleared up. The crowd cheered as they watch the arena stained with blue. The crow pointed to Corol. He won for still being alive. That was bet, whether or not Corol would be killed. Spots on his tentacles glowed like the starry night sky, as his breathing became gasps for air. They grabbed him and threw him back into his cage. It wasn't long before they came for us too to shove us into a new room.

-Author's Notes-

Hey everyone I finished the sketches for Ari, Cauldern, and Acrilic. It's on devianart. Thanks Bri and Darkstar, for your support! I still need to color them. I'll get to it (and the sluggers) eventually. So I feel this chapter is kinda rushed... Does it seem rushed? I will rewrite this chapter if it is... Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

PS I may draw a cover for this story. Have any ideas on what should be on the cover? I would love to hear some ideas for it!


	47. Another Great War Looming

-Cuddlefish's POV-

We all frantically called Corol over and over. He didn't reply at all. Ari clawed and bashed against the metal wall separating us. Connie turned to Cauldern and asked her to rip a hole in the wall. Cauldern flames changed to a silvery blue, and she changed into her black tiger form. She walked over to the wall and stuck her claws through it. They left a big melted slash in the wall. She slashed at it again, making an "X". She took a couple steps back and rammed into the room. We ran in after her. There was ink dripping from his mouth. His breathing was more like gasps for air. Cauldern sniffed at him and pawed him. He didn't reacted.

"Corol!" I shook him, "Open your eyes! Please!"

Connie put her hand on my shoulder and I moved aside. She gently pulled off his torn up jacket. She gently felt around his chest and belly. It caused him to hack up more ink. She pulled on the edge of her hat. She was trying very hard to think of something to do. Ari whimpered as he nudged Corol's hand. Connie opened up the medical equipment case and took out some heavy-duty painkillers. She set up the IV drip and put the needle into his arm. She just fell on to her knees afterwards.

"This… This is the best I can do," She began to sob, "I-I just can't do anymore… I can only make you more comfortable…"

I punched the wall and walked to Humbert.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I screamed at him and Ceth, "All he ever wanted was your approval. I could just murder you, but I know that will only make Corol upset. I hope you are happy. You got what you wanted didn't you? I HATE YOU!"

Humbert kept his eyes on the floor. Ceth continued bandaging his father's head. They didn't dare look at us.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Humbert muttered over and over like a broken record.

Ari picked up the basket of eggs and curled up next to Corol. He quietly listened to his breathing. Till sat down next to Connie and held her as she sobbed. Cauldern quietly watched us, trying to understand what was happening. She softly growled and Ari's ear twitched. He replied with a whine, and nudged Corol's arm. Cauldern walked up to Corol and sniffed his body. Her ears perked up and she growled again. Ari looked at her. He stood up and smelled Corol. I walked up to them. Ari gently pulled up Corol's undershirt and revealed a huge black bruise on his stomach. I covered my mouth. Connie ran over to him.

"That bruise wasn't that big…" She muttered.

"He's been p-poisoned…" a small voice came from behind us.

Ari's fur stood on its end and growled at him. The small slugger quickly retreated into his small pink shell. We could see him shake inside. Cauldern bopped Ari on the head, and she walked up to the shell. She blew a smoke ring around the shell. The Slugger began coughing and came out. His long antennae dragged against the floor. He froze up for a second as Cauldern sniffed his face.

"C-c-Cauldern…" he muttered as he gently petted Cauldern.

Cauldern shrunk and leaped into his arms. She happily purred as the Slugger stroke her.

"What do you want?" I asked walking towards him.

He quickly dropped Cauldern and retreated into his shell again. Cauldern sat on top of her shell and meowed.

"D-d-don't h-hurt me!" His voice echoed from his shell, "I-I don't m-m-mean a-any harm!"

Everyone looked at each other. We approached him cautiously. Ari yipped at Cauldern. She meowed and rolled over on the slugger's shell, purring really loudly.

"Okay, we can talk, but you have to come out slowly," I sighed.

"You.. Promise you won't hurt me?" he peeked from his shell.

"You have my word, unless you give me a reason to shove my fist down your throat"

"You're… scary…" he slowly came out with one of his hands in the shell, "Um… okay… I'm done as you said. So now what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Um… I wanna help you guys…"

We looked at each other and he held out his hand in defense.

"I know it seems…a bit... sketchy…" he rubbed his cheek, "Ah, who am I kidding… It's VERY sketchy."

"Okay, why should we trust a slugger?"

"Oh… right… Well, I guess. To be honest, I guess you can't. I understand. Here, at least take a look in my shell."

He opened the lid and I saw a bunch of strange devices and medical supplies. Connie's eyes sparkled brightly with hope.

"These are all medical equipment…" Connie took out a strange rod and everything else.

"Yes, the Octoling witch doctor wished for you to use them. She hoped that this would serve as an apology."

"THANK YOU!" Connie jumped at the Slugger, hugging him.

"Um, y-you're welcome…" He turned a bright pink as he wrapped himself in his antennae.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the real reason you want to help us?" Till asked

"Huh?" He unwrapped himself, "Oh, that. Well, umm, where do I start?... We used to be one tribe, many years ago. The village elder of the tribe back then agreed on peace and the squids gave us an island to make our own. Some of us were happy, but others, including Draguna, were displeased and wished to get back the lands we lost. Draguna and some of the villagers split up and left. Grief took the people of our small village. The elder had another child there. To this day, she is our village's elder despite her age. Course, she's only a couple years younger than Draguna. So-"

"Get to the point!"

"I'M SORRY! I just want to stop the Great War from happening again."

"What? A Great War?" Till asked

"Yeah, Angel, our village elder predicts a Great War that could end all life. The poisonous ink that Draguna created can kill plants. If a war were to break out between our races the land will suffer. "

"That sounds ridiculous…" I crossed my arms, "You aren't any older than Connie, why would they sent a kid to inform us?"

"Well, they didn't… I just wanted to stop my sister… She is going to die here Angel said so… The witch doctor told me that maybe you guys would be able to help if I helped you. She could have been lying… I guess… I can't force you to help, but it was worth a shot to ask."

Everyone just stared at each other. The slugger looked down.

"That's okay. Thanks for listening. I'll leave you alone now." He smiled and strapped his shell to his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Acrilic jumped out of nowhere and pinned the poor slugger to the wall.

"I-I-I don't w-wanna d-die!" The slugger's antennae frantically flapped around, "I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!"

"KYA HAHAHAH Don't think you could get away, now!"

"Acrilic! He's not a bad kid!" Connie shouted at him, "And… you made him wet himself…"

"Oh, opps." Acrilic put down the trembling child.

The slugger shakily climbed into his shell and started to cry. Everyone glared at him.

"What?! I thought he was a bad guy…" Acrilic crossed his arms, "Well whatever. We are here to bust you out!"

-Author's Notes-

I know I was supposed to have two chapters up last week. I'm sorry I had a lot of school work to do. Well, I'll try to make it up to you guys next week . Since, it will be spring break for me.

Guest, of course you may draw them. I just ask if I can look at it too when your done. If not it's cool, it just makes me really happy that you want to draw them.

Bri, Thanks I'm glad you like the pictures and my drawings.

Oh right, I forgot to mention. If you are a writer here and want me to read and review your story let me know. I don't really read any of them. (Sorry...) But if you need help, I maybe willing to help if you ever need it. I don't really know if I could help much though. We could help share ideas and maybe make writing better for us.

Well same as always, and thanks for reading!


	48. Friendly Fire

"Acrilic! I told you to not run ahead!" Pastelli climbed out of the door,

She stopped when she saw a huge fire tiger behind him. Cauldern was sniffing at Acrilic. She started purring and rubbing her head on him.

"Err… Can I help you big fire kitty?" He asked

Cauldern made a low growl and sat down.

"What? Do I remember you? Errrr…. I'm pretty sure I would remember a burning kitty."

Ari yipped and wagged his tail.

"I don't think I ever met a pupcicle either…"

Ari whined, and started sulking. Pastelli petted him and he happily wagged his tail.

"Acrilic, you can understand them?" Connie beamed.

"Yeah, why you guys can't?"

"No, not really"

"Oh, hmm… WAIT YOU!" He face palmed and turned to Cauldern, "Friendly Fire?"

Cauldern happily roared, and Acrilic petted her. Captain helped Nana up the door.

"Corol!" She cried when saw him.

She ran over and gently lifted him up. The black bruise spread to parts of his face and hands. Everyone surrounded him.

"He has the same illness that killed our children… This can't be happening… not again."

"This is not an illness, it is poison" the slugger peeked out from his shell, "the poison will cause the ink to become tainted and blacken. It slowly eats away at the body until he pops. All that will be left is a black stain. He is very lucky to have pain stopping water, or he would be wiggling around in pain."

"You did this to him, didn't you?!" Nana shouted at him

"N-n-no! My ink has never been tampered with. It can't really hurt you inklings unless I shot enough to pop you. And even then it wouldn't kill you."

"He's telling the truth, Nana." I replied.

"Well, then we need to get him out of here." Aria came out from the shadows,

"We need everyone to come with us this time." Chomp smirked, "Come on!"

"And Rabbit, I spoken with Angel. We will be working together okay?"

"You mean it?" The slugger came out of his shell, "Okay!"

Small cries drew our attention. Ari ran away from six hatchling squids, with his tail tucked between his legs. The little squids swam after him. They happily cooed and gurgled when they reached him. Ari whined and gently pushed them away with his claw. They swam back and cooed again.

"They hatched?!" Pastelli gasped.

Ari snarled at them in hopes of scaring them away. A small teal squid wrapped its tentacle on his nose. He stopped as the small squid swim up his head and curled between his shoulder blades. His ears folded back and he huffed as he plumped onto the floor. The little hatchlings swam onto his back and fell asleep next to each other. Ari just sighed and gave an annoyed look at Connie.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" She scratched her head, "How was I supposed to know?"

"AW, Ari's such a sweet mommy," Jet teased, "Need any, *snicker* help there mommy?"

Ari stood up and tilled his body so the hatchlings slid all on top of her. He smirked as all the hatchlings swam off of her coloring her body in different color drool.

"EWW!" she shuddered, shaking the ink off of her hands.

The hatchlings swam to Ari once again. They gurgled and flopped around near his claws. He watched them as they tried to swim up his arms. His ears folded back as he laid down to allow them to swim on him easier. They happily swam up on to his back. Two of them began nipping his tentacle, the others fell asleep on him. He caught a yellow hatchling, who was nipping his the end of his tentacle, in his mouth. Another pink one, tried to swim away, but he also caught it in his mouth. He gently put them onto the floor.

They cooed, and swam closer to Ari. They flopped up and down as Ari watched them. The two hatchlings, began to cry and they waved around their small tentacles. Ari scooped them closer to his body, and nuzzled them. They stopped crying and touched his face with their tiny tentacles. He carefully put them onto his back with the others.

"Good boy, Ari! Take good care of them." Connie petted his claw.

"No way! That thing is Ari?!" Acrilic poked Ari's nose.

"Okay, um… Well, now we really should get going" Wave suggested, "I'm pretty sure hatchlings will be the first to die in a place like this…"

"Sorry to cut this happy moment short… But you aren't going anywhere." Leaf's voiced echoed.

-Author's Notes-

Sorry, this is a bit short and a cliff hanger. Schools been a bit hectic. Like I said in the last chapter I will try to make it up to you guys next week during my spring break. Like always, and thanks for reading!


	49. Tainted Corrupted Ink

Thick metal plates suddenly blocked the doors and walls.

"I thought that the number of slaves had gotten smaller" Draguna suggested, "Guess I found the reason why..."

"The Octarians, huh? Well, you did take two of their princesses…" Bailarein laughed, "Well, make it easier to get rid of them since the heir to the throne is here."

The mechanical arm tried to seize Aria, but she evaded them. More come from the walls. Everyone desperately started to evade or destroy the arms.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere! Friendly Fire, let's bring down this wall!" Acrilic commanded her and Cauldern blasted a hole in the wall.

Chomp changed into her metal shark armor. She took a hold of many arms in her jaws and used her body to create a barrier between the arms and everyone. The arms wrapped around her, and they started to crush her armor. Chomp flailed around to grab as many arms as she could.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I'LL HOLD THESE THINGS OFF!" She shouted out at us.

"No! Your armor can't take that much pressure, you'll be crushed!" Connie cried

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS! GO!"

Connie ran to Chomp, but Aria stopped her. She carried Connie away from Chomp and everyone followed after her. Chomp's piercing scream echoed and silence followed soon after. For the first time, Aria's tears were visibly ran down the mask onto the floor. She was shaking with every step. Connie was wide eyed and silent, she was trying to understand what had just happened.

"Darn, they got away because of that little distraction." Leaf replied, "Not that it matters… They are still heading right where we wanted them."

We found ourselves in a huge glassy dome. The door slammed shut behind us, and behind the glass were a live Slugger audience. They were cheering and shouting as Draguna, Leaf, Bunny and Bailarein stood in the spotlight.

"Bunny!" Rabbit ran over to her, "You are okay! Thank goodness! You need to stop this! You guys don't realize what you are doing! The world could be forever lost if this continues!"

"Brother… What are you doing?!" Bunny shouted at him, "You are a fool to take their side! They can kill you!"

"I don't care if they do! If it means, you will be save then so be it! Please stop this madness! I don't want to lose you again!"

Her antennae lowered and she looked away. She walked away as the other three glared at Rabbit.

"I'll give you two choice, Rabbit" Draguna crossed her arms, "We can spare you if you step away from those filthy monsters or you will meet your end here. Now, what will it be?"

Rabbit looked down for a minute, and then he looked right at them.

"I can't live in a world where my sister dies! I know if I let this happen I could never look at our parents' faces ever again! As long as Bunny lives, I can face death just fine!"

"Very well. Now, about the rest of you… I wonder how you would feel about killing one of your own? It's funny, that you didn't just leave the thing to just die… What if I told you that everyone who has been 'killed' here was actually turned into real mindless slaves? Take a close at your precious friend."

We all looked at Corol's body jumped out of Nana's arm and stand in front of us. He took an aerospray and he opened his blank eyes, and stared at us.

"No…" I ran up to him, "Corol! This isn't funny!"

"I wouldn't get too close to it if I were you…"

Ari's barrier stopped Corol's black ink from hitting me. I fell onto my butt as I stared at the black stains.

"C-c-corol…"

Cauldern roared at him and she flared up as her blacked body beneath the flames bulked up. Ari stood in front of her, blocking her way. Behind Corol, there was black ooze from the ground that form black inkling. They all just stared back at us.

"You guys will have to kill him and everyone, before they kill you." Bailarein giggled, "Oh my, this is really exciting!"

The blacken inklings started walking towards us. Cauldern smacked Ari out of the way and charged up a blast. Ari tackled her causing her shot to completely miss. She snarled at Ari. Ari growled back and bared his fangs at her.

"Shoot up at the sky!" Comp suddenly chimed in.

Ari's ears flickered and he looked up. He saw the ship and barked at Cauldern. Cauldern looked up and charged up a fireball. Everyone looked up at the Octarian ship. Cauldern shot up the fireball and the glass resisted it for a bit before shattering. A rope ladder was dropped to us.

"Come on!" Link called down to us, "Hurry! Wait-"

A slugger on board strung up her bow and jumped down. She splattered some clear ink into the sky and made it rain over everyone. Her wing like antennae blew against the wind. All the black inklings cried out and writhing in pain as their black ink dissolved away.

"What did you do to them?!" I shouted at her,

"Worry not child, I have only null the poison with some ink medicine from the witch doctor." She replied, "Let us take your friend, before he too fully succumbs to the poison. I will hold them back. Please quickly grab your friend."

I quickly took a hold of Corol's arm and started dragging him away. The winged slugger shot at any sluggers and blackens inkling that tried to attack me. I finally reached the ladder and got pulled up. The Slugger followed behind and continued to shoot at attacking tainted Inklings. Ari leaped into the air and landed on the icy platforms, he made. As he leaped one of the hatchlings fell from his back. The teal hatchling squealed with delight as it fell. Ari skipped to a stop and dove after the child. He caught the child in his mouth, but landed so hard on the ground that his arms and legs cracked. He tried to move, but yiped in pain when he did. He placed the hatchling back on his back. He slowly got up and attempted to leap up. He just whimpered and crumpled to the ground.

"Ari! Jump up! Hurry!" Connie called out to him.

"He's hurt!" Pastelli gasped, "Is there a way to change him back to inkling form?"

"Yes, but he's not going to like it..." Comp replied.

A small vibration sent Cauldern and Ari cause them to painfully rubbed their ears onto the floor. After a while they lost consciousness. Ari's icy body shattered into a bright blue inkling surrounded by colorful hatchlings. Cauldern's fire extinguished and revealed a reddish orange inkling.

"OWWW! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Acrilic growled at Comp

"Sorry… I forgot about you two..." Comp replied

Jet took a hold of Ari, and Till took Cauldern. Wave took the hatchlings that started to cry from getting taken away from Ari.

"Sorry little dudes, your papa needs me to hold you for now!" Wave hissed as one of them bit her," OW!"

"Well whatever, let's just get the ink outta here!" Acrilic shrugged, "Hurry your fat butt up, Till!"

"Hey!" Till whined.

They got pulled up. Wave ran around as the six hatchlings bit into her and loudly cried, and the ladder was lowered again. Everyone quickly climbed up the ladder and boarded. Acrilic and Pastelli were the last to climb up the ladder. Suddenly, mechanical arms shot out at Acrilic. He didn't seem to notice them as he took hold of the ladder.

-Author's Notes-

Hey how is everyone? I hope you all are doing great. Thank you for being patient. I'm sorry I am taking a while to update. I was going to try to do 3 chapters this week. That is pretty much my goal. If writer's block doesn't make it harder for me. But feel free to suggest things! It actually helps quite a bit. In fact thanks to Darkstar248, I was able to finish this chapter and half of the other one. Well, I hope you like these chapters and cheer for the next ones.

So same as always and thanks for reading!


	50. Losing Yourself

"ACRILIC!" Pastelli knocked away him just in time.

The arms went after her instead. They began crushing her, as she frantically struggled to get loose. She changed into her squid form hoping she could slip away. Her screams echoed off the wall. She flailed her tentacles about, trying to escape. He ripped as many mechanical arms as he possibly could, but more kept coming. Her pink ink trickled from the arms wrapping her. She fought with everything she had. The ink soon became a puddle. He saw how weak she was becoming. He started to get frantic, and ripped more and more arms. She couldn't move anymore. She was finally freed, but she was bleeding out so bad. He held her, begging her to stay awake. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. He held her body tightly as she became limp.

Acrilic just started laughing. His laughter turned into cackling. His body started discharging sparks everywhere. His body began changing as his right arm doubled in size and spikes grow out from his broken skin. Ink ran down his left arm and dried into sharp claws around his fingers. His spikes on his tentacles grew sharper and electricity ran through them.

He gently placed Pastelli onto the floor. He creepily grinned, showing his new shark like teeth, at the blacken inklings and Sluggers.

"You… hurt Pastelli… heheheheheh… That's funny… because…" His laughter intensified, "Nobody does…. ANYONE WHO DOES WILL DIE! KYAHAHAHAHHAHHAH!"

He charged at a wave blackened Inklings, pounding every single one back into a sickly black puddle of ooze. He laughed at the metal arms that tried to restrain him. He grabbed them and ripped them out. He sliced through the incoming arms. More Inklings tried to attack them. They managed to stick a sword through his side. Acrilic stumbled back a bit.

"Heheheheh… Did you think that would do anything?" He grabbed the Inkling by the head, "You're just adding fuel to the burning rage! …heheheh… KYAHAHAHHAHHA!"

He slammed the poor inkling into the ground repeatedly until it looked like soup. He pulled out the sword and more spikes grew out from the wound, but it was sealed. He threw the sword and pierced several of inklings before sticking into the ground. They splatted into black puddles. The Slugger started blasting him with everything they had. Acrilic would just shrug off their attacks, cackling. He slammed his large fist through the glass and made a dent into the cement wall with the slugger's shell. He grabbed that shell and bashed at it until it toppled over. He used his claws to plunge through the Slugger's door and ripped out a slugger. The tainted Inklings jumped at him. All of them just rushed at him. He dropped the wounded slugger and fought back. As Acrilic rampaged against the tainted inkling, some Slugger began shooting at the ship making it unstable.

"If this keeps up… I'm going to lose control of the ship!" Vector struggled keep the steering wheel steady.

"We need to get out of here! What are we going to do?!" Jet shouted.

I looked over at Corol's body and I had to do something. I jumped back down and shot at Acrilic to get his attention. He turned around and went after me. I quickly dodged his punch as it slammed into a wall.

"ACRILIC STOP! I'M NOT HERE TO FIGHT!" I screamed at him.

I dodged his incoming claw arm. I shot the ground and dove into my ink. He tried to punch and slash me again. I kept dodging his attacks. I kept shouting at him, in hope that he will stop. He sent an electric pulse into ground. All the sluggers scattered away. I yelled from the painful shock. He grabbed my stunned body and brought his claws to my neck.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" His became tighter.

"I-if Pastelli dies… it will be- because of you. Corol will die too… if we stay here… Every...one's going to die... Aren't they? Go on, kill me then…"

"Pas- Pastelli… NO! No, this isn't right… No… NONONONONO!" Acrilic dropped me and clutched his head.

He smashed his head into the wall and clawed his face. He reverted to his normal self and ran over to Pastelli. He gently touched her face and then checked for a pulse. He held her close as his tears fell onto her body. He slowly stood up with her. He grabbed the back of my shirt, and leaped straight into the ship. Vector quickly flew everyone away from Inkopolis.

"Whoa! How'd you-" Acrilic just shoved Jet out of the way

He gently placed her on the stretcher. He walked to Connie and got on his hands and knees.

"Please… save her… I can't be without her…" He begged, "I'll lose myself again. I-I l-love her… We finally were brought together… I was whole again… PLEASE SAVE PASTELLI!"

"I-I… O-of course!" Connie quickly went to work,

"Please, allow me to aid you, young witch doctor." The winged slugger followed her,

"You should go too." Rabbit pulled at my shirt

"Huh? Oh, okay sure…" I followed Rabbit into the Medical wing,

I lay down on the bed trying to not look over at anyone. With every beep from the heart monitor, my anxiety grew and gripped at me heart. Finally, I rolled over and looked at Corol. He was connected to so many things. His body lost every other color, besides a sickly deep gray blue. It was like a bruise covering his whole body. My heart shattered more and more the longer I looked at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I hid my face into the pillow and started to madly sob.

"We'll eat those fish bread you like so much again…right?" Acrilic gently held Pastelli's hand, "I buy you as many as you want. You just, need, *shakily took a breath and released it* need to come back to me. I-I need you... I love you... Please don't leave me..."

-Author's Notes-

Okay 2nd chapter is up! One more to reach my goal for my spring break. Thank you guys so much for your support! I hope you guys like them. If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know.

Bri, of course I'll draw Ari and Cauldern in their inkling forms. But do you want Ari's ink color to be pink or blue his birth color?

Same as always, and thanks for reading!


	51. Insight

Third POV

The ship landed on an island, as the winged slugger and Rabbit stepped out. The others just waited on the ship. The winged Slugger returned with herbs, powders, and other primitive things. Cauldern's master ran into the medical wing, dragging Rabbit with her.

"Where is she?" The Octoling looked around.

"She is over there, sleeping." Rabbit replied.

The Octoling ran over and hugged her. Cauldern opened her yellow cat like eyes. She sat up and looked at her master. She quickly held her master, clutching her worn lab coat. Small whimpers and hiccups could be heard as Cauldern's tears of joy ran down her face.

Cauldern's POV

Master gently patted my arm. I released her and just smiled. The Octoling just petted me. I noticed Zero sleeping across the room. I slowly climbed out of bed and staggered to the floor. I didn't feel very strong in this form. I slowly got up and stumbled over to him.

"What's that? Isn't that Zero? Are you going to care for him, just like you always do?" Master asked.

 _"_ _Master's order is care for Zero. Just like before."_

I poked him. He jolted a bit, and looked at me. I rubbed my cheek against his. He just tilted his head. He rubbed his cheek against mine in return.

I decided I was tired, and jumped on top of him. I rested my head on his chest so I could listen to his heartbeats and breathing. His heartbeat sped up for some reason. It soon calmed back down. Soon we both fell asleep, just like we used to in the kennel.

Connie's POV

I finally did all I could do for everyone in the medical wing. With every single injured person, my heart ached more. I faked a smile to every single person. I held back my tears and despair. I walked to Chomp's room, hoping she would just pop out of nowhere, and sing to me to sleep. That this horrible dream would finally end.

The door opened to only an empty room with a big round stuffed whale. That doll was mine. Chomp would use it as a bed for me when I was a hatchling. After I grew up, she always keeps it in her room. I climbed onto her bed and hugged it. It smelled just like her. It reminded of how she always took care of me. She became my mother after my real mother died. Now, I lost them both. There wasn't a thing I could do. I gripped the doll tighter as I cried to myself.

"Chompie... I-I can't sleep..." I called to nobody in particular, "I had… a bad, dream… I need you…"

I waited for a response I knew was never going to come. I just wanted to believe she was still alive. I wanted to listen to her song again. Suddenly, a gentle cloth was wrapped around me. Aria cradled me, as she sang to me and rocked me to sleep.

Aria's POV

I tucked Connie into Chomp's bed. I took off my mask and slid down onto the floor. I covered my face with my hands and quietly sobbed.

 _"_ _I could have saved her, it should have been me! Because of me, Chomp's..."_

I looked over at Connie and stood up. I wiped away my tears and walked to the mirror in her room.

"I'll get them… for this..." I picked up a photo of us, "I promise."

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I put my mask back on.

"Hey… Have you seen my grandsquids?" Captain Cuttlefish peeked through the door, "I haven't seen them in a long time"

"No, I haven't seen them since… we first infiltrated the Slugger's arena…" I answered, "Comp, locate Aoi and Hatoru."

"Location found." Comp showed a map of the Slugger's arena with three red dots blinking.

"No…" Nana nearly fell over, but Captain caught her

"This can't be happening again… I need to get them back!"

"You aren't going alone! I'll go through the deepest part of the ocean for my grandsquids! You can't tell me no, honey! They are my children too!"

"I will assist you, but first I need to talk to my father… There is something I need to do before I go..."

Acrilic's POV

I glanced over at Cuddlefish.

 _"_ _Just what was that, that power? It felt like it happen before… I was so blood hungry, that everything became my prey… I almost killed her. I just couldn't stop myself. There was just an urge to shred everything to the ground. But I stopped when I heard Pastelli's name. But why? There are too many questions. I need to find the answer before I hurt anyone else… Who can I ask?!"_

I whipped out my Roller and inked ("accidently" smacked a hole) in the corner. I changed into my Kraken Form and thrashed around as sparks flew from my body.

Till's POV

I watched that strange Winged Slugger, mix up different color powders and grind up different leaves. I had not left Corol's bedside even once, when he was brought in here. To be honest, I haven't slept either. The winged Slugger noticed me and walked over.

"You are looking rather pale, child" She replied, "Perhaps you should rest…"

"I'm okay, really, I am," I muttered back, "What are you doing?"

"Oh yes, I am mixing up some medicine for your poisoned friend there"

"Medicine?! You mean you know how to save him?" Cuddlefish sat up

Her antennae drooped and she continued to mix the bowl.

"It may not be enough… to save him… it will save his body, but I don't know if I can save his spirit…"

"What? I don't understand…" I looked to her,

"Draguna's poisonous ink corrupts the host's ink and disrupts the mind. My medicine can dissolve the poison in the body, but the damage to his mind has been done. It is possible he will wake up with a new blank mind."

"A-a new blank mind?"

"He will not know or remember anything from his previous life. He will only be an empty shell."

"No, he won't remember anything?!" I clutched my head, "But everything that happened!"

"It is not for certain, after all it is his decision… would you care to see something?"

Her antennae grew into larger wing and surrounded Corol and me.

"Hey, I want to see!" Cuddlefish pushed me to make room.

Under her "wings", it was very dark for some reason. She placed her hand on Corol's head. She began chanting something. Corol's tentacles began dimly glow. Her wings showed a fuzzy image. Finally, her chanting completely disappeared and was replaced with a gentle rustle of grass in the wind. We were surrounded by long golden grass, and a bright blue sky with small patches of white puffy clouds.

Third POV

A bright blue Squid toddler sat up in a field of golden grass. He cringed at the brightness of the sun. He stood up and began walking.

"Hello?" He called out,

Someone giggled and the grass rustled somewhere, that startled the lost child and he began running away from the rustling. The rustling followed right behind him, until another bright blue toddler pinned him to the ground.

"I caught you, brother!" The identical child grinned, "You're it, now!"

"B-brother? I don't have a brother…" The confused toddler replied,

"Corol… Of course you do… We are twins..." The child began crying, "That's a very mean thing to say!"

"You… know my name?"

"Of course I do! We are TWIN brothers! You're mean!"

"Hey, please don't cry… I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I'll forgive you, because we are best friends," He took Corol's hand, "Come on she's waiting for us! She's making cookies!"

"Err, could you tell me something?" Corol reluctantly followed him,

"Sure, what's up, bro?"

"Am I dead?"

"Dead? Is this a trick question? Hmm, how am I supposed to know? You are weird."

"Um, okay… Not to sound mean, but what's your name?"

"… It's me, Arisoro…" He started to cry again, "Your bestest twin brother friend… Ari..."

"A-A-Ari?!" Corol nearly tripped and fell on his face.

"WAHH! I HATE YOU!" Ari ran off disappearing into the grass

"Hey wait! I'm sorry!" Corol chased after him.

He chased after Ari until he got to a clearing. There were many different beautiful flowers and a comfy looking house in the middle. There was a smell that drew Corol towards the house. He stopped at the door and peek into the slightly open door.

"Oh Ari, you silly squid… You left Corol all alone," a familiar Octoling lifted Ari up.

"B-but he hurted my feelings!" Ari was bawling his eyes out

"I explained this to you already, right? Aren't you supposed to be the oldest?"

"I know but still!" He started to calm down a bit, "It's just not fair!"

"And is that Corol's fault, dear?"

"N-no… You are right...Auntie Octrillari..."

The door squeaked open as Corol took a step forward. Octrillari turned around and put Ari down. She gave him a warm smile and Corol's tears started flowing down his face. He ran as fast as he could and leaped into her arms. He clung to her clothes.

"It has been a long time hasn't it dear?" She held him tight, "You grew up into such a handsome young squid… There is someone very special; I've always wanted you to meet. Come, let's go."

Ari sulked after us, but perked up when he heard some humming. He ran to a Squid with really long tentacles. Her tentacles matched Ari's and mine. Ari hugged one of her tentacles.

"Ari, you are just in time! The cookies are ready. We just need to wait for them to cool, first!" The lady giggled as she wiped the drool from his face.

"Stella, aren't you forgetting someone, dear?" Octrillari rolled her eyes.

She turned around and look at them. Her eyes were a bright pink, just like Corol's.

"Hello there Corol…" she smiled as she took Corol from Octrillari, "My name is Stella Cielo. Would you like to join us for tea and cookies?"

-Author's Notes-

I did it! I got 3 chapters in on my spring break! This is the longest out of all of them. But the idea was to help you see what's going on in the characters' minds. Welp, back to writing two chapters a week for this story, and hopefully drawing the characters too. I thank you guys so much for your support this week. It really helped. Special thanks to Darkstar248 and 466 Gaming for helping me with the ideas for the story and designing the cover.

Same as always, and thanks for reading! Happy Easter!


	52. A Darken Hope

Corol's POV

I woke up laying on the floor. The area around me was dark. The air was heavy and cold. I sat up and looked around into the darkness.

"Ari, Stella, Auntie?" I asked as I felt my skin crawl.

"It's just me… and you here..." a presence from behind me answered.

I jumped and turned around a shadowy figure looked up at me from hugging their knees.

"Who are you?" I stepped back.

"Someone who knows you…" they answered back standing up, " You made this dream up didn't you? Are you trying to believe that you honestly know what your mother looks like? I know how you long to find happiness… just to loved… to be a family like the others…"

"..." I held my chest.

"Hurts doesn't it? Those are so simple, and yet…. Nobody would give it to you..."

"That's not true… Cuddlefish… Nana…"

The figure was circling around me. They let out cruel laughter.

"Cuddlefish left you when you needed someone the most. You were all alone. And Nana was only using you, so Callie and Marie wouldn't be in trouble. Do you honestly think they 'LOVE' you? And yet here you are trying to create a happy fantasy. You were going to try to stay in this 'dream world' right? So your body would just waste away."

I shook as my heart was squeezed. I knew this is what I truly thought, I would be lying if I said otherwise. I just sink back down to my knees.

"You were never good enough… you lost every turf war in that tournament… couldn't even be of use to anyone"

"STOP IT!" I gripped my head.

"You are nothing, a nobody only alive to be used as a tool."

"STOP!"

"Doomed to die alone… Loveless and pitiful"

"Please… stop…" I curled into a ball.

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"..."

"You hate them don't you? They treated you badly… shamed, insulted, and caused you so much pain" They stopped and knelt down beside me, "Isn't it time to get back at them, Corol? You are special after all… You had the power to wipe them clean off the face of the world."

"Power?" I looked at the figure

"Yes," they wiped my tears away, "It was a farewell gift from your mother… The power of plague…. The power to taint ink until organ failure and control over the infected…"

"I can do that?…." I looked at my hands until they took my hands

"Yes, that's why they hate us so much…. They are afraid of our power, Corol. They will try to put us in our place… to kill us. That is why we need each other…. Come to me Corol… We can talk more then... I know together we can make a world full of happiness and a place you can be loved."

"...loved?"

"Yes, all for you…" They pulled me into a hug, "Don't misunderstand, Corol… You aren't bad… We are cleansing this world… To do good sometimes you must become the bad guy…"

There it was… the thing I have wanted all my life. I slowly hugged them back. I feel warmth and loved. I didn't want this to end. There was finally hope. It was dark and twisted, but at the very least there was hope.

-Third POV-

Chomp, and Pastelli struggled in their beds. They seemed to be in great pain. Acrilic held Pastelli tightly as she flailed about. Ari jumped out of bed and growled fearful of Corol. His tentacles became as black as tar. He suddenly sat up and looked around.

"Corol! You are wake!" Cuddlefish hugged him.

"You… left me all alone…." Corol coldly replied and pushed her away.

"What? Corol...?"

"I understand now… I was only a tool… I was used to make everyone feel bigger or better than they actually are… I was stomped on, beaten, ridiculed, hated… It's my turn now…"

-Author's Notes-

It's been a while... This was all I can come up with... I honestly still feel weird writing this fic after a long time. I don't know about updating this one regularly, but I guess I can try if you want... I don't know any more about this one.


End file.
